Love Bites
by caithal97
Summary: When Renesmee and the Cullens go to Lima Nessie meets Rachel Berry, Rachel then convinces her to be in Glee. Along the way she falls in love with Finn. There is heartbreak, a new love, frendship, and a little of singing and dancing in between
1. Meeting Rachel and a Facial Slushie

One word Lima. Lima, Ohio is the new town that I'm forced to exempt myself to. Though it's not entirely too terrible. I knew this was waiting, waiting to pounce on me when I was least expecting it. And I was a fool to let my guard down. It's now time to move away from Forks, again. Time will always move on around us but we will stay trapped in the same state for the rest of time. For as long as time exists it will not affect us. We will not age. We are freaks of nature. An excuse for the rule of time.

Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. Half Vampire. Imprintee of Jacob Black.

Being a Cullen means a few things. One, Keeping many secrets. Two, you are always craving blood whether you acknowledge it or not. Third, You must always move on before anyone catches on to the secret. Only one person ever found out about our secret, that is my mom Isabella Cullen. There are many more rules, but many of them are common sense. The third rule is the reason why we're moving to Lima.

Though as I said before it isn't _so_ bad. I hear McKinley High has a pretty kick ass arts program so I hope to get into some of that action.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you aren't down here in five minutes I swear to god I'll pull you out of that bed by force." Mom threatened. Effectively pulling me out of my gloomy thoughts. Probably saving dad from going all out emo. I then heard dad hiss from down stairs.

'_That's what you get from being nosy!'_

"Some of us actually _have_ to sleep!" I retorted. Hoping out of bed and getting dressed in .5 seconds. I then ran downs stairs and grabbed my bag waiting for Alice with my father he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. And maybe getting chewed out by not taking longer in getting dressed. Alice danced down the staircase along with the others all were dolled up for the first day of high school. Emmett did a cat call. Dad and I rolled our eyes at the same time. He got up and kissed mom.

"You look stunning love." Dad said. This was his usual greeting. It was very sweet. I look at my parents and I see the epitome of a perfect marriage and fairy tale ending. I can only hope that me and Jacob can be as happy and as in love as them.

"Right well let's get this nightmare on the road shall we?" I said clapping my hands and heading in the direction of the garage. They all followed me. I slid into the back seat of daddy's other baby, his _oh so precious_ Volvo. He quickly drove us to school Rosalie in her BMW trailing close behind us. I got out quickly kissed dads cheek and headed to my first class.

I didn't get to my first class without being stopped by a human. She was dressed in a way Alice would _not_ approve of, kind of oddly, she had wide brown eyes and mahogany colored hair. She looked very optimistic, and cheery. Like mom and Alice mixed into one weak, and amusing little human.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry, and I just want to say that I'm very glad that you and your decided to come to McKinley High. I know we're going to be great friends and –" she said in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. One breath at a time. Right well I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie or Ness it's nice to meet you Rachel. Hey could you tell me the type of arts education this school offers I hear it's pretty good."

"Oh well yes actually there's the Cheerios, but I wouldn't try out, Coach Sylvester can get pretty frightening at times, then there's the Jazz club, Orchestra, Band, then there's Glee club try outs later today. I honestly have been waiting for my whole life to be in Glee club so I'll be trying out there's also-" I interrupted.

"What exactly is a Glee club?" I asked.

"Oh it's show choir, you know singing and dancing, Broadway type stuff."

"That sounds like fun I think I'll sign up." Rachel then had a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked

"Glee club has a reputation for being targeted for pranks and getting slushies thrown in our faces."

"Why though that doesn't seem very fair. You know what I don't really care! I can do whatever I want and I will pay the consequences which includes a very, very angry Alice if what you say about the Slushies are true."

"Alright it's your face. Say what do you have for first period?"

"Er . . . English." I said

"Great I have English first Period." First Period went by quickly before I knew it, it was the end of the third period, and I was headed towards Spanish with Rachel by my side talking very energetically. I was people watching at the moment. There was a bunch of jocks huddled over each other they were giving off a very suspicious vibe.

Rachel pulled me off to the side we were now in front of a bulletin board. There were a bunch of posters one claiming a dance on Friday another posting open jobs and contacting number another was a sign up sheet that said in large bold letters **GLEE CLUB SIGN UPS **. There were already a few names on it. Very few names. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that you'd be committing social suicide. Rachel signed it quickly and placed her signature gold star on it. She handed me the pencil. I stood there for a few seconds before signing my name in my elegant script that very much resembled my father's handwriting.

"You do realize you just committed social suicide?" Rachel half joked.

"Not like I was going anywhere socially anyway nor do I have any desire to." She looked at me in shock but we kept walking.

Two jocks were walking towards us with a large cup in each of their hands. Rachel cringed beside me but I kept walking pulling her along with me. The jocks were close now the brought their hands back and threw the liquid in our faces. I screamed in surprise. My face was covered in a sticky, sweet liquid. It was now dripping into my shirt and in my bra it was very uncomfortable. It was stinging in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight and wiped the access off my face. The jocks high fived in victory and kept walking laughing down the hall. I was hearing almost everyone giggling. I pulled Rachel into the nearest bathroom.

"God that's terrible!" Ii screamed in fury.

"Still want to do this?" She asked doubtfully.

"Are you kidding? Do you know who I am? I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I do _not_ back out of _anything_!" I said dramatically. I took my clothing into account there was no way I would be able to go to my next class like this. I looked at Rachel she looked soaked too. I grabbed her arm carefully remembering my strength.

"Come on. I know how to fix this." I said pulling out into the parking lot briskly walking towards the Volvo. I stopped at the trunk looking through my pocket for the spare key that dad gave me.

"_That's_ your car?" She asked in disbelief. I smiled amused, still looking through every pocket I had.

"No it's my brother's car, his most prized possession, other than Bella of course. Ah!" I said pulling out the small silver key and opening the trunk. In the trunk there was bags and bags of clothing. I looked at Rachel trying to decide whose size would be closest to hers.

"Hmmm I think you're closest to Bella's size, though it might be a bit different." I said pulling some of moms clothes out of the bag along with some of mine.

"Oh no I couldn't take you sister's clothes."

"Don't worry she probably never wear these anyway. Would you rather sit in slushie soaked clothes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said taking the clothes. I shut the trunk and locked up

"Hmmm remind me to get your measurements so we can have some extra clothes handy."

"No you don't have to do that."

"No I have more money than I know what to do with, I want to." I said. We walked back into the girls bathroom, and changed into the new clothes.

"It's a great fit" I said. We ended up skipping third period due to this whole ordeal.

"Skipping on the first day, what a nice impression huh?" I said sarcastically. She just rolled you eyes.

"Thank you again for the clothes."

"Don't sweat it." Just then the bell rang and we headed to our next class quickly trying to avoid another slushie mishap I happened to stay out of trouble till lunch time . . .


	2. Revenge Is Oh So Sweet!

It's lunch time and I want revenge. Yeah you remember the two jocks that gave me and Rachel a slushy facial? Yeah well if I have to sit through the lunch period hearing Alice complain about the ruined clothes then they're going to pay.

"What's that smile for. If I were you I would be scared to death. One, I would be scared of your sister by your description of her, and two, lunch is usually when I get the most slushy thrown in my face." Rachel said beside me. I didn't realize that I had my up-to-no-good smile on my face.

"I'm not scared of Alice, and for your first question I'm planning revenge." Rachel quickened her pace and stopped me.

"No. It's not worth is Nessie. I don't know where your from but here guys aren't afraid to hurt girls." At this statement my smile grew wider. Good I love a challenge.

"If anyone is getting hurt it's them." She sighed in defeat.

"Just don't do anything really, really stupid and reckless."She said. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"No promises." I said and started walking again. She gave me a stern look.

"Renesmee." She said sternly. Her eyes staring daggers in to mine. For someone so sweet like her she sure can frighten me.

"Fine! God, you sound like my mother!" I threw my hands up in the air in agitation.

"Speaking of parents, what are yours like?" Alright Nessie here come the acting part. I pretended to look sad. I looked in to eyes I found it extremely hard to lie to her but I pulled it off for my family.

"They died when I was three. I don't remember them well. I live with my adopted parents Esme and Carlisle. Though I've lived with them for so long that they're basicly my birth parents. I'm just really lucky that I didn't get separated from my brother. What about your parents?" I asked trying to change the subject so I wouldn't have to lie to her anymore.

"I live with my two Dads. They're really nice and supportive. They're always telling me to be the best I can be and to go for my dreams. Which is why I'm joining Glee. I dream to be a celebrity and to sing and perform."

"That's a big dream you have there. I hope everything will work out for you in the end." By now we were in the cafeteria. I looked around the room and smiled when I saw the jocks that slushied us.

"Hey why don't you go and find us a table? I've got some . . . unfinished business to attend to." She caught on to what I was about to do. Luckily she didn't argue.

"Fine." she said.

"I'll see you in a minute." I said as she walked off. I turned my attention to the two jocks. I smiled a sly smile and stalked towards them. When I stopped in front of the table they looked up.

"Why hello there can I help you with something? Need a date? I'll be happy to oblige." One of the jocks said. I rolled my eyes. What a typical human male response.

"No actually, I'm the girl you threw a slushy at before third period." I said in a sickly sweet voice that was loaded with sarcasm.

"Oh sorry 'bout that we were aiming for Berry, now about that date-" He didn't continue, partly because I rammed my hand in to his nose. I held my breath and thanked my lucky stars that the rest of my family's classes were running late.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled wiping some the blood off his nose.

"That one was from Rachel and unless you want another punch I suggest you stop doing that unless you want me to do more damage, because trust me I can and will." I threatened giving him a hard look saying that I wasn't kidding. He ran out of here as fast as he could. I smiled triumphantly the rest of his friends looked at me in shock. I turned on my heel and walked towards where Rachel was sitting with a shocked look on her face also. I sat down with a sigh.

"Oh. My. God. That was so awesome!" She said as I reached for a napkin to wipe off the blood before it dried.

"I just don't like hardheadedness. You don't deserve to be picked on your just working on your dream." She engulfed me in hug.

"Oh thank you! No one has ever stuck up for me like that! Your truly are the greatest friend in the world!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my family come in, well most of them Jasper and Alice stayed outside for a bit, then came in. I pretended not to notice their presence. Until a roll hit the back of my head, quite hard actually far too herd for a human's doing. I looked in the direction from which the roll came from. Of course it was Emmett. I mouthed 'what'. He motioned for me to come to the table.

"Hey Rachel do you want to meet my family. I got to chew out Emmett for throwing rolls anyway." I asked her, she looked surprised.

"Er . . . Sure." I stood up and walked to my family's table.

"Rachel this is my family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and . . .-" I trailed off looking for Jacob. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's preoccupied at the moment." Dad said. I took that as 'He's on duty with the pack'

"Oh OK. Everyone this is Rachel Berry." I said. "Now what do you want Emmett?" He gave me an innocent look.

"I dunno I just felt like throwing things."

"I swear sometimes you are so immature." I accused.

"Right well lets just cut to the chase, you're joining Glee." Aunt Rose said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes it sound like fun." I said.

"K just clearing it up." I gave her a questioning look, but before I could answer a human approached me and tapped on my shoulder. I turned to look at who it was. It was a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit, she a had a smug look on her face. She was overall a very frightening woman.

"Figgins wants you in his office along with you Berry." Rachel looked just as frightened as me. We both nodded, got up and headed towards the principles office. Me, I wasn't afraid of anything especially some small town principle though I wasn't so sure about Rachel.


	3. Detention and a Broken Nose

I walked into the principles office. Mr Shuster was sitting in the other chair. Rachel by my side was visibly terrified.

'_Ok this might not be about the punch. Oh who am I kidding, I'm dead and six feet under at this point.'_ I thought doubtfully. I opened the glass door. Mr. Shuster stood up.

"- When Glee club starts bringing that type of publicity then you can have all the money you want until then 60 bucks a month. Ah! Ms. Cullen, Ms. Berry come in." I walked in having full confidence. Rachel felling completely opposite.

"Stop worrying, I'll get us out of this." I whispered in her ear.

"Sit Down." He said in a harsh voice. I tried to keep the misgivous grin off my face.

"What is it that you want sir?" I asked sweetly trying to act like a kiss up. I fluttered my eyes and like everyone else who encountered me he fell putty in my hands.

"Ms. Cullen I am well aware of what you did to David Karofsky." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry the name doesn't ring a bell." I said sincerely. Hey I'm serious I have absolutely no idea who that guy is.

"You punched him during you lunch hour. You broke his nose he is now in the hospital getting it fixed." Jeeze I didn't mean to break his nose. I only wanted him in pain. God what have I done. No don't pity him Nessie he is a jock he gets hurt all the time. Right?

"Oh, in all fairness he deserved it sir."

"Oh yeah and what did he do to make him deserve a broken nose?"

"_Does it matter you'll still give me detention?" _I hissed to low for him to hear.

"He threw a slushie at our faces sir. I was only trying to stand up for Rachel sir. And she never did anything to him I didn't deem it fair that he gets to pick on her and no one was doing anything about it!" He abruptly turned to Rachel.

"Is this true?" he asked her.

"Er . . . I . . . Um . . . Yes" She said stuttering for word then finally giving up with a sigh. Principle Figgins pursed his lips then sighed. God it's times like these that I wish I had inherited my father's 'talent'.

"Alright one week's detention for you Ms. Cullen, and don't let this happen again." One week that's it? In some my old schools they would have expelled me for any of this crap. God I love my super charming powers. I stood up and dragged Rachel out of the office.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this. Well at least you didn't get any detention." I said.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for standing up for me. I guess I never had the courage to do it before. Thank you!" She hugged me tightly.

"K let's get to our next class." She nodded and we went our separate ways to our lessons. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. To be honest I can't wait to audition for Glee Club.


	4. Audition, Emotion, and Invites

We were walking down the hall To the auditorium for our auditions for Glee. To tell you the truth I am kind of nervous. Though Rachel, Rachel she is anything but apparently when it comes this sort of thing she is the epitome of confident. We walked in and there was a girl with jet black hair pulled up in a pig tails, you could see she died her hair blue. She was dressed in all black. We went to sit in the front row waiting for her to be finished.

"Next." Mr. Shuster called.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asked me. Now I was frightened.

"N-no you go ahead, I'll go after you." I said and she walked proudly on to the stage.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Brodway classic Lame Is."

"Fantastic." Mr. Shuster said urging her to continue. The pianist started playing and it hit me what I wanted to sing.

"_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_With out him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I loose me way_

_I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misting the river_

_In the darkness_

_The trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_Although I know he is blind_

_Still I say_

_There's a way for us_

_I love him _

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The River is just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_And all my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will keep on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him _

_But only on my own"_

I could have sworn my jaw was on the floor but I clapped enthusiastically anyway. Wow she was really good. I suddenly felt self conscious. Though I knew that as soon as I stepped foot on the stage all of that would disappear.

"Very nice Rachel." Mr. Shu complimented. "Alright next." Rachel got off the stage quickly hugging me before returning to her seat. My nerves have yet to settle only one way now.

"Hey do you think I could use the piano for my audition? Can't make things perfect if you don't do it yourself." I said.

'_please say yes, please say yes.' _I chanted in my mind over and over again.

"Sure." He said. The pianist got off the seat and walked out the door. I must be the last.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm going to sing My Immortal." Ironic huh? Personally I think this song relates to the period of time when my parents were separated. I was feeling in a shitty mood any way.

"Ok." he said writing something in the folder he had in front of him. I started playing the notes expertly probably better than the person who played the song in the track.

"_I so tired of being here_

_I'm suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

_These wounds seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd_

_Wipe away all of you tears_

_When you'd scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand _

_For all of the years_

_Would you still_

_Oh_

_Love me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resignation line_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it once_

_My Pleasantries_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd _

_wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand_

_Through all of these years_

_Would you still_

_Oh_

_Love me_

_I tried _

_so hard to tell myself _

_That your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been_

_Alone_

_Alone_

_When you'd cry I'd _

_Wipe away all of your fears_

_When you'd scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your tears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_Would you still_

_Oh _

_Love me_

_Oh_

_Me_

_Oh_

_Me_

_Oh"_

The last note echoed through the quiet stadium. I wiped the trail of tears that always formed when I sang this song away. I turned towards my two person audience. Looking for some sort of response. Mr. Shu and Rachel both looked astonished.

"Wow Renesmee that was - Wow." Mr. Shu struggled for words

"You honestly think that." He nodded. Still looking completely amazed.

"Wow I've never actually sang in front of other people before. Thanks Mr. Shu." I smiled through watery eyes.

"Alright you girls lets get out of here." Mr. Shu said gesturing to the door. I trailed behind

"Hey Renesmee-" I cut him off.

"It's Nessie, or Ness, Mr. Shu." I corrected him he started again.

"Right well Nessie, you seemed pretty emotional up there would you like to talk about it."

"It's nothing really. I was just remembering a time when my brother was in pain, it kills me to think about that. He wasn't in physical pain really, he was emotionally hurt, he broke his own heart. I wasn't actually there I was actually in a boarding school, but the mental image is just as painful." I explained lying in places here and there where I couldn't tell the truth.

"It's nice that you care for your brother that much. How did her break his own heart?" He asked. Rachel was listening intently.

"Do you know Edward's girlfriend?" I asked they both nodded. "Yeah well a couple of years back he broke up with her to protect her. A little confusing but that's how it was. From what I understand they were both devastated. One thing led to another and he got up from his ass and asked for forgiveness. They are stronger and more in love than ever than now." I finished up skipping a few parts.

" Wow You really do love you brother don't you?" I smiled earnestly.

"Yeah he's all I have left of my birth family." I lied again.

"Right well I better head home." I said. Mr. Shu walked to his car and drove off.

"Didn't your brother take the car home?" I looked around the now nearly empty parking lot for my car. I spotted it in the spot that the Volvo once occupied.

"Yes but someone always brings my car when I don't go home with them." I pointed to my Black Porch Convertible turbo.

"God How many nice cars do you own?" Rachel asked in amazement. I contemplated for a second.

"Eight." I answered sweetly. Her eyes widened a little more.

"Right well I'd better get back home." I said while opening the car door.

"Hey Ness!" She hollered as I started the engine. The sound sounded like a cougar on the hunt, and I loved it.

"Yeah?" I asked out my window.

"Will you have a sleepover with me this weekend. You know just us girls. I want to get to know you a bit more." She said. Why the hell not I haven't had a friend in a while since I was always confined in the house all day in Forks.

"Sure I'd love to!" She Waved at me and I drove off into the direction of the new house. This year is going to be fun.


	5. Sisterhood, Rehearsal, and a Divia

**A/N: Hey everyone right now I'm feeling pretty proud and confident about this story I have the plot figured out I'm just waiting for dialogue to pop into my mind. Just to clarify some stuff I made a mistake in the last chapter the song that Rachel sang is from the play ****Les Mis**** or ****Les Miserables ****thank you to****Sleeplessdream50 for pointing that out. Right well I'm going to set an extreme drama warning for this story but anything that has to do with Glee has a lot of drama. Am I right? No? Hmmm. Right well later in the story I'm making it very dramatic consider yourself warned. Alright in this story Nessie does have venom, it may seem random now but it will be important later, not going to give any hints. And I'm sorry to anyone who does not like what will happen later, but if you don't like it, well too bad, it's **_**my**_** story. Right is this like the longest A/N ever or what? Or it seems so on Microsoft Word. Right I can't think of anything else at the moment, so . . . I'm going to sign off now. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Love & Rockets,**

** caithal97**

**P.S. Anyone get the Reference with the Love & Rockets thing?**

"Hey Pops" I called as I entered the living room. Dad shook his head.

"God, you make me sound old." He is just setting himself up for my sarcastic remarks and he knows it.

"Well, technically you _are _old. What are you running hundred and ten now?" I commented sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"Hey Dad a friend asked me over this weekend, can I go?" I put on my best puppy dog face. I knew he could never resist this face.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so cute? Who taught you how to do that face?" he groaned in frustration.

"Alice, and your avoiding the question. Can I go? Come on she's really nice and I've never really had a friend please?" I bit my lip and fluttered my eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I pumped my fist in the air and hissed victorious 'yes'. "But just be careful she is human Renesmee." Dad reminded me.

"I know that."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Jacob was out doing pack crap. Huh that rhymes. He he. Well anyway he's out near Forks protecting from a quite large coven that has moved near the small town. I'm not worried at all. He has great fighting skills and can defend himself and the people that inhabit La Push.

To be quite frank the week passed quickly.

* * *

"Hey Earth to Nessie!" Rachel waved her hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry my. . . thoughts over came me. I'm back now. What was it you were saying?"

"Right well you still up for coming to my house later?" She asked. It was Friday now.

"Er . . . Yeah I said I'd be there right?"

"Yeah just making sure. So I hear your sister is now on the Cheerios." Rosalie had decided to take her beauty to the next level and prance around in those over reveling cheerleading outfits. To make a long story short she tried out for Cheerios and made it. Cue Emmett's perverted comment.

"Yeah, don't know why though. She never had an urge to be a cheerleader before. She's usually a mystery to me. Though Emmett loves her new outfit."

"That's her boyfriend right?" I nodded. "Your sister is extremely beautiful, he's really lucky." I shook my head.

"There's more to her than that. The girl she has layers. Underneath the tough, bitchy exterior she's really sweet and kind. She rarely shows that side of her though."

"Oh." By then we were in the choir room, sitting in our chairs waiting for Mr. Shu to arrive for our first rehearsal. There were a few other kids in the room. Based on how Glee Clubs status is we were the last to arrive.

"Alright well welcome to the very first rehearsal for Glee Club. I would first like to say that Glee by its very definition is opening yourself up to joy. You are all here because you enjoy music and arts. The first song were going to rehearse is Sit Down Your Rocking The Boat." Mr. Shu gave us the steps and the words I took one look at it and automatically memorized it. The piano player started.

"_And I say to myself sit down(Sit Down)_

_Sit Down your rocking the boat_

_And I said to myself sit down (sit Down)_

_Sit down your rocking the boat_

_And the Devil will drag you under_

_By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat_

_Sit down, sit down, sit down_

_Sit down your rocking the boat_

_Sit down your, sit down your, _

_Sit down your rocking the boat_

_Sit Down you Rocking the boat"_

Artie, the boy in the wheel chair crashed into the wall. The whole thing was a little choppy. And I've never done any of this crap before and I know that was terrible.

"We suck." Rachel said stating my thoughts.

"I. . . It'll get there. We just need to keep rehearsing." Mr. Shu said reassuringly.

"Mr. Shuster do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead role to a kid in a wheel chair?"

"Maybe he was trying to enhance the irony in the performance." Mr. Shuster gave a nod of agreement. She rolled her eyes. We continued practicing then when we were finished we went our separate ways. We went down to the field to watch the cheerleaders and football players practice. We sat on the bleachers Rachel looked forlorn

"That's sloppy, you're sloppy babies." Ms. Sylvester yelled through a microphone at the Cheerios. "That's just disgraceful. And I want the agony out of your eyes. Uh- Un Lance don't you start crying. You are the weak link pal. How does it feel to be the weak link? That can't feel very good." I looked at Rachel she still had that sad look on her face.

"Hey you want to talk about it?" I asked.

" I'm tired of being laughed at. I know I'm just a sophomore but I can feel the clock ticking away, and I don't want to leave high school without anything to show for it."

"Come on. You have great grades _and_ you have an amazing voice."

"But everyone hates me."

"That's not true. You think Glee club will change that?"

"Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special right. I need a male lead that can keep up with me vocally. I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee . . . it hurts too much." I sighed and looked up Mr. Shu was sitting near us listening to our conversation, though not making it obvious. With my years of mischief it was easily detectable to me I let him listen hoping he could help in some way. He was pretending to grade a paper. The coach of the football team drove up on his golf cart and blew his whistle Mr. Shu looked up.

"Shuster! Figgins wants you!" Then he drove quickly off. Mr. Shu got up and quickly left. I started thinking about the matter at hand.

"Didn't just yesterday you were saying how excited you were about Glee? What happened you said this was the first step to your career and that Glee could be your big break? Don't let some small bump in the road distract you from your goal. Overcome it find some way to solve it! You shouldn't give up because you can't find a male lead. You haven't even tried to find someone who can keep up." Oh yeah I can be deep. I watched her face she was taking everything in.

"Oh yeah what do you suggest I do then?" She said sort of harshly.

"Talk to Mr. Shuster maybe he can recruit some males that you can corporate with."

"Yeah that'll work. What guy in their right mind would want to join Glee." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know come on lets go. This school is getting sort of depressing don't you think?" I asked.

"Don't you have detention?" She asked. Damitt I forgot about that.

"Yeah I guess I do. How 'bout I meet you at your place?"

"Sure here's the address." She said while writing the address on a piece of scrap paper.

"Thanks see you in a bit." I started walking toward detention. Who knew that breaking a guys nose would land you in a weeks detention. I walked in and Mr. Shu was sitting at the desk.

"Hey Mr. Shu are you running detention today?"

"Yeah I am Ness. What are you doing here?" He asked

"I broke a guys nose earlier this week. It's actually my last day." I said blushing a little.

"Huh. And I thought you were a harmless little girl." He said jokingly.

"Can't judge a book by its cover. Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Rachel wants a male lead that can keep up with her vocally. She acting like a diva about it too. Can you maybe recruit someone from the football team or something?" He sighed.

"I don't know Nessie not a lot of people are like you. They _actually_ care about their social status. They aren't as daring about things as you are." I bit my lip. I was afraid of that.

"Please Mr. Shu? I care about her and she will regret it later if she decides to quit. Just could you please try?" I was vigorously biting my lip so much it hurt. He sighed.

"I'll try. Rachel's one of the best we've got next to you. We can't afford to lose anyone we only have six members."

"Thanks Mr. Shu." I said then went to sit in my detention seat there weren't many people there.

"Why'd you punch the kid anyway?" Mr. Shu inquired.

"Firstly he ruined my outfit by throwing a slushie on it-" he interrupted me.

"That doesn't seem punch worthy." He chuckled

"No but if you have a sister like Alice, you'd be pissed because you have to deal with her afterwards. Also he has been doing it to Rachel for a while and I thought he needed a good reprisal."

"You really do care about her don't you." He said in a way that was not a question.

"Yeah she's like a fourth sister to me." This was actually the truth. I had a feeling I was getting too close to a person than I should. The thing was I wasn't scared I wanted to be able to have a friend.

**A/N: Hey Thanks For the Many Reviewers **_**Gr33nC1iodhn4**__** , Sleeplessdream50, relhoff, hockeygirlxox, and MiissColly**_ **Keep the reviews coming maybe just maybe I'll update before I go on Vacation for 9 days. Right well Bye for now!**

**Love & Rockets,**

** Caithal97**

**P.S. I want's to know if anyone knows the Love & Rockets thing just to know I'm not the only one!**


	6. The Sleepover Video and Raw Talent

**A/N: Hey I'm back! This will be the last one till after my Vacation. I hope you enjoy this one. Just a warning not much happens in this chapter. But keep hanging! It will heat up soon! For better or for worse.**

I pulled up to Rachel's house and idled for a few minutes just thinking. Thinking about how I thought Lima would be hell on Earth. Who would have thought I would have gotten my first friend in this small hick town. Thinking about Jacob. But of course when am I not thinking about him?

I pulled the key out of the ignition, got out of the car and walked to the door and rang the door bell. I heard footsteps hurrying towards the door. The door swung open, and I came face to face with Rachel.

"Hi have any trouble finding the place?" she asked gesturing me inside.

"No it was pretty easy to find." I said stepping inside. I looked around it was very simple but very nice.

"My Dads aren't home yet, so we have the house to our selves. So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you were doing before I got here is fine."

"I was getting ready to do a thing for my MySpace page. Want to help?"

"Sure." She led me up to her room. It was pink and green. Very Girly. Not really my type of room. I'm more like a red and Black girl. Ok when you think about it, it sounds like I'm a Goth chick.

"What do you need me to do?"

'Um . . ." She said looking around the room for something. When she finally found it she tossed it towards me. "You can go ahead and set up the camera for me." I did as she said then walked towards her computer where she had her MySpace up. She was in her video page. I looked at some of the comments.

'_If I were your parents I'd sell you back ~Sky Splits'_

'_I'm going to scratch my eyes out ~Hi Ho Cheerio'_

'_Please get sterilized ~The Cheerios'_

All these words disgusted me. They were so cruel, and unnecessary. She had never done anything to them. God! What kind of town did we move into? I scoffed a very unladylike scoff at the jibes on the screen. Rachel heard me.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you not check your comments Rachel?! These . . . these are just cruel and unnecessary!!!" I yelled.

"Jeeze calm down Ness. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not such a Big deal? Not such a big deal?!" I couldn't continue with my enraged speech. At least I couldn't continue without calming my temper down first. I took deep breaths until I calmed down.

"Rachel how can you let them continue like this? If you would have told me I would have broken a couple more noses." I said half-joking and calm.

"Exactly, and most of their boyfriends are on the football team and could probably hurt you if they are in a group." She sighed. "Alright is the camera set up?"

"Yes, so what exactly are you doing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Depends, do you play any instruments?"

"Yep, you name it I can play it." I said popping the P. She pointed to the guitar in the corner.

"Do you know how to play _Change By Taylor Swift_?" I said going over and getting the guitar and bring over the chair so it was near the camera. Rachel situated it so it was in front of the camera.

"Hell yeah I know it." I sat in the chair and she pressed record on the camera. The red light started blinking and I started strumming the first notes.

"_Well it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits ya_

_Somebody else gets what you want again_

_Well it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating History_

_And you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can feel it now_

_The wall that they put up _

_To hold us back will fell down_

_It's a revolution _

_The time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We'll sing Hallelujah_

_We'll sing Hallelujah_

_So we've been_

_Out numbered_

_Rated and now_

_Cornered_

_It's hard to fight_

_When the fight 'aint fair_

_We're getting stronger now _

_Finding things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away _

_Say you don't need this_

_But something in your eyes says we can beat this_

'_Cause these thing will change_

_Can feel it now_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution_

_The time will come _

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing Hallelujah_

_We'll sing Hallelujah_

_Oh_

_Tonight We'll stand_

_Give up our needs_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_The battle was long_

_It was the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up_

_Champions tonight_

_It was the night things Changed_

_Can see it now_

_The walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Fell Down_

_It's a Revolution_

_Throw your hands up_

'_cause we never gave in_

_We sang Hallelujah_

_We sang Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Yeah"_

When the song ended Rachel turned off the camera and hooked it up to her laptop. She started going through the downloading process. When she was done she turned around.

"You want to do one? Go ahead and choose any song you want." She asked getting the camera ready.

"Sure." I said. I walked over to the chair and setting the guitar in my lap getting my fingers ready for the first few notes.

"Ok and Action!" She said I chuckled and started strumming.

"_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_In the Balcony in Summer air_

_I see the light _

_See the Party_

_The Ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And Say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo _

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my Daddy said _

_Stay away from Juliet_

_I was crying on the Staircase_

_Begging you Please don't go_

_And I said _

_Romeo take me _

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story baby just say yes_

_So I sneek out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_You were Romeo_

_I was a Scarlett Letter_

_My Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_So baby please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting _

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been trying to tell you how I feel_

_This love it difficult_

_But it's so real_

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love Story baby just say yes _

_Oh. Oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you are ever coming around_

_My faith in yours_

_Fading_

_Then I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting_

_Boy, but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground_

_And pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you"_

I looked at Rachel she had a dumbfounded expression. It was almost comical, her standing with the camera still running, staring open mouthed. She finally snapped out of it and shut off the camera.

"That Bad?" I asked self consciously.

"No it . . . It was really good. What are you doing wasting your time with Glee when you could easily get a recording contracting? I mean your like really talented!" Wow that's multiple times this week! Whenever I sing a solo it seems like everyone has the same reaction. Rachel walked over to her computer and plugged in the USB. The video downloaded quickly.

"Am I really that good?"

"Hell yeah! I don't know what your doing being a background singer when you could be a lead vocalist. Maybe we can split the solos." I chuckled. "Maybe if you sang during sectionals or something we could win."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be New Direction's secret weapon." I said jokingly.

The weekend passed by quickly. Rachel was a lot of fun to hang out with. Though we spent a little while trying to be serious, and rehearsing some songs though that didn't last long. We checked some comments on the videos most of them were really harsh when Rachel wasn't looking I responded to most of them with witty and equally harsh comments.

Now it's Monday and I have a feeling it'll be a long day.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! I tried really hard to get this out to you before I leave! Just a reminder I will be gone for 9 days I leave Friday morning and I won't be able to update till 3-29-10. Look I know the story is really slowing down and getting boring but I promise it'll heat up later. TRANSLATION: Lots and lots of Drama. Review! And I'll update as soon as I get back.**

**Love & Rockets,**

**Caithal97**


	7. First Sight, Beautiful Boy,Complications

**A/N: Sorry I took so long getting this out to you but catching up on homework takes awhile. Oh Happy Delayed Glee Day. It's not official but I say it is! Did anyone watch the new episode last night totally and may have mess up my storyline later on but that's fine I'll work out something. Right well on with the story!**

I was walking down the hall with Rachel just talking about random subjects. We already got slushied once today. Dad is starting to get really pissed. We were about to head our separate way when Mr. Shu pulled me to the side.

"Hey Ness can I ask you for a favor?" Mr. Shu asked nervously.

"Depends what do you want." I said warily.

"Can you help me recruit some of the football players?" Oh that's not so bad. Though I don't think I want to scare them. Ha ha I wish.

"Um . . . Sure when do you want me?"

"Is now good for you?"

"Now? Er, sure now's fine. I don't really have anything planned." We started walking toward the field and locker rooms. When we entered someone gave me a cat call. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cullen enjoy your slushy." I turned to a guy with a bandaged nose that looked oddly familiar.

"I suggest you shut it unless you want me to break another part of you." I was starting to get really pissed. Curse dad and his anger problems.

"Bring it Cullen." I lost it then. I started saying things that a woman should never say in French and tried to lunge at him but Mr. Shu and someone else held me back. The boy was tall, had wonderful brown eyes, large muscles, and dark hair. He reminded me of a human version of Emmett. He distracted me for a moment.

"Look just calm down. Both of you. There's no need to fight." The sweet, sweet boy said. He had the most lovely voice, well when it comes to humans. I immediately sank back following his demand. Coach Tinaka blew his whistle.

"Alright circle up. Mr. Shuster is going to talk to you. If you don't listen you do laps. You mouth off you do laps. You got it." All the guys turned their attention to us the boy went to stand by the lockers near a guy with a mohawk.

"Hey guys how are you doing? I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class." Right around here I would think of some sort of sarcastic comment but I couldn't bring myself out of the little world I was in. I couldn't draw my eyes from the still unknown boy. " But I'm here today to talk to you about something different, music." Mr. Shu paused taking in a deep breath. "Glee club needs guys." Almost everyone cracked a smile and tried not to laugh. "I'll put the sign up sheet on the door of the locker room so if anyone wants to sign up, please, thank you. Anything to add Ness?" Mr. Shu pulled me out of my little world.

"I . . . Um . . . No, you just about covered it Mr. Shu." Coach Tinaka blew his whistle.

"Dismissed." Coach Tinaka yelled. The boy started going in different directions. Mr. Shu and I decided to go for a walk.

"Mr. Shu do you honestly believe that any of them will sign up?"

"I don't know Ness." We went back after ten minutes, the locker room was mostly empty except for one shower stall that was still running. I looked at the sheet and all hope was lost. I wasn't necessarily empty but on a few lines there was the most vulgar and childish names. Still the point is that all hope is gone. Glee will be over within a few months. Then came the most absolutely beautiful sound coming from the shower stall.

"_and even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're the candle in the window_

_On a cold dark winters' night"_

Mr. Shu motioned for me to stay where I was and he walked stealthily to see where the musical voice was coming from. I continued to listen.

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl apon your floor_

_Come crashing through the door_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore" _

Mr. Shuster came back then. And told me it was about time we left. I could see he was forming some sort of plan, but I didn't care. It was then that I recognized the voice it was that beautiful Emmett like boy.

It wasn't till later that night that I began to feel guilty for feeling something towards the boy. I already had a boyfriend. Jake, yes I love Jake, but in some way I think I loved that boy in a deeper level. Yes, Jake would do anything I wanted him to do, but I don't know maybe I wanted something on a deeper level than some wolfy magic. Maybe I wanted a real relationship with fights, passion, and drama. I almost never get that with Jake, because of his duties. Sigh why is my life so complicated.


	8. Tears, Guilt, and Jacob

**A/N: Ok I couldn't help my self I've been planning this chapter for **_**soooooo**_** long and I really wanted to write it. Well I guess I hit two birds with one stone on this one. Love ya' guys keep reading and reviewing. I swear the Glee/Twilight community is the best community I have ever experienced.**

As unconsciousness took over me a new unknown dream took over me. It was none other than the beautiful boy that stared in my dreams. I didn't ever want to wake up. I laid there dreaming about those beautiful brown eyes and his dark curly hair for a while before I came to my senses.

'_No Nessie you love Jake not this . . . this _boy. _He probably doesn't even know you exist.' _God my mind is such a bad place now of days. Kind of depressing. Then there was tapping on my window. More like pounding than anything.

"Ow! Dammit Nessie let me in!" Jake. I quickly ran over to the window and opened it. He climbed through the window. Upon seeing his face I immediately felt guilty. He has been with me literally since I was born. He wrapped his arms around me. He gently took my hand and fingered with the promise ring on my finger. Another wave of guilt hit. I tried to put on my poker face so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey." I said quietly. He pulled away so he could see my face. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Hey." His deep voice said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in La Push?" I inquired.

"Sam said that there were plenty of us and that I should go see you. I can't stay long though. They're fast they always seem out of our reach. It's excruciating."

"Are you taking English classes from dad? Really? Excruciating ? Since when do you have such a intelligent vocabulary?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled.

"Yeah maybe I should stop hanging out with all these vamps'. They're bad for my reputation." I giggled. Jacob sighed and pushed a strand of hair from my face.

"I've missed your laugh." Then _again_ another wave of guilt.

"How long can you stay here?" I wanted as much time with him as possible, so he could keep my mind off of the beautiful brown eyed boy.

"Only for a few more minutes. I just came to say good bye. We're going to chase them as far as we can until we catch them. Don't worry everything will be over soon." He said sweetly kissing me on the nose. A tear escaped my eye. He wiped it away.

"I have to go now. I love you Ness."

"I love you too." Have these words always felt so empty? So wrong?

He gave me one last kiss and leapt out the window. A few minutes later after I knew he wouldn't be able hear me I broke down crying. I ran to my bed and put my pillow over my head trying to drown the sobs. Unsuccessfully. There was a knock on the door. I sniffed and wiped away the renegade tears. I opened my door to dad's face. As soon as I saw his face I knew that he was the person I needed right now. I pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his hard chest. He held me like his life depended on it. He picked me up, cradled me to his chest and walked over to set me on my bed. He didn't break contact.

"Shhh everything's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright." He cooed over and over. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Why don't you tell me what happened." I nodded numbly and brought my hand up to his cheek. I showed him the beautiful boy, his voice, and the events that occurred in the past hour. He gave me a sad understanding smile.

"Oh daddy! I'm so confused." The tears were streaming down my face and soaking into his shirt. He continued to comfort me. Soon after I had calmed down he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His golden orbs penetrated me. It was like he could see right through me.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. I didn't have to ask which person he was talking about. "I felt the same way with your mother. Nessie I can't tell you who to choose. I just want you to follow your heart. I want you to choose the one that makes you happy."

"I don't even know his name dad. Plus I could never do that to Jake. I love him too."

"I know you do, but you could get to know the boy before you choose. I want you happy Ness. I couldn't care less who he is, but if he make you happy than I'll be a very happy dad even though I can't claim it to the world." I had to laugh. Dad kissed my forehead.

"What about the secret?" I couldn't very well tell him about my odd heritage.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now try and get some sleep." He kissed my forehead one more time before getting up.

"Ok good night daddy. I love you." Those same three words left my mouth. Though they didn't have that empty feeling.

"I love you too." He said before leaving the room. Soon after I sank into unconsciousness and left off where my dream ended. I sighed a content sigh when that beautiful face flashed across my eye lids. Maybe I can make this work. Maybe I won't have to hurt Jake too. Oh who am I kidding? It's either me or a Jake that's going to be hurt in this situation. Dad won't let me hurt myself though. Maybe I should ask mom's advice though she'll tell me the same thing that dad told me. I guess it's inevitable I have to have him. I will go to my greatest length to have him.

**A/N: Whooo! I was tearing up while writing this chapter. I wish I had a daddy like Edward! I'm sorry to any Jacob Fans. But as I say again this is my story, if you don't like it write your own story. K! You know what to do *cough* Review *cough*.**


	9. Finally a Name to The Face

**A/N: Ok in this chapter there is a duet between Finn and Nessie. **_Nessie's lines. __**Finn's lines. **__**Both of them are singing. **_**Alright now that that's covered I's like to say how happy I am of myself for getting out two chapters in one day. On with the Story!!!!!**

I walked to the auditorium in a good mood. Almost too good of a mood I don't know what I was happy about but I was. I was obviously excited.

"Jeeze what's with you I've never seen you so excited?" Rachel criticized trying to keep up with me. When we got to the auditorium Mr. Shu was handing out sheet music. We all lined up on stage as Mr. Shuster directed us.

"Nessie, you take the lead along with Mr. Hudson." I looked over to where he was pointing. He was pointing at _him _the beautiful boy.

"Finn." He corrected him. _Finn. Finn Hudson._ What a unique name.

"Alright Finn and Nessie will take the leads." He said. Finn looked at me from down the line. His wonderful brown eyes met mine. I was startled when the fist notes of the Greece song filled the auditorium. He jumped when he heard the notes, dropping his paper he quickly picked it up read the first lines and sang. I had a hard time containing my giggle.

"_**I've got chills**_

_**They're multiplying'**_

_**And losing control**_

_**But the power**_

_**You're supplin'**_

_**It's Electrifying'**_

_You better shape up_

_Cuz I need a man_

_But my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You need to understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_**Nothing left**_

_**Nothing Left for me to do**_

_**You're the one that I want**_

_**You're all the one I want**_

_**Who Who who**_

_**Honey**_

_**You're the one I want –**_

"Oh hell to the no. I'm not down with all this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce I aint' no Kelly Rowland. " Mercedes interrupted.

"Ok Mercedes. It's just one song." Mr. Shuster reasoned.

"And It's the first time we were kind of good." I nodded in confirmation.

"Ok you're good white boy, I'll give you that. But you better bring it." I giggled. What is happening to me since when have I been such a girl.

"Let's run it again." Mercedes said in a sing song voice. Mr. Shu chuckled.

"Alright, let's do it. From the top." The rest of rehearsal passed quickly. As soon as Rachel and I were out of eyesight I leaned back onto a random locker and sighed. I'm in love. I giggled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing. Wow Finn is really . . . cute." I said trying to find the right word to describe him. Cute didn't cover it.

"You have a crush on him." Rachel stated. What I had more of a crush on him. How can you say soul mate with out sounding girly and cheesy.

"Yeah I guess I do." I admitted.

"Well I hope he's happy with you." Wait what?

"What do you mean, Rachel?" I asked getting up from the locker.

"Oh please I saw the way he was looking at you. It was like he had been in a desert for days and you were a lake close by." Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

"Really?" I couldn't seem to make that smile on my face disappear.

"Yeah I can tell he likes you." She looked sad as she said this. Oh no.

"You like him too." Her eye's snapped up to meet mine.

"Is it that obvious?' I nodded.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" I asked.

"I've had a crush on him since the fifth grade." Fifth grade. Well shit this isn't going to end well.

"Promise me something Ness?"

"Depends." I said still thinking about the possible ways this could end.

"Could you promise me that however this . . . situation turns out that we'll never let it effect our friendship?"

"Of course I promise. No boy drama will ever come between us you like a fourth sister to me." She laughed.

"Nice to know."

"Come let's go to my place. Rehearse a bit. Trust me it could help."

"Ok." I put my arm through hers and led her to our cars. I told her to follow me and drove towards my house. As I turned the last corner on the long narrow drive I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Rachel's reaction to the house. It was almost comical. I parked my car on the side of the house. Rachel followed in that manner. I got out and closed my door. Rachel slowly got out still admiring the house.

"Wow you _live_ here?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"No I make phone calls here." I said teasingly. She rolled her eyes. I walked up to the door and entered the house. Jasper and Emmett's eyes were glued to the screen as they were playing some god forsaken video game.

"Hey boys." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." They answered mechanically not taking their eyes off the screen.

"That's my usual hello." I whispered to her. She giggled.

"So how much did you bet this time?" I asked the boys.

"Thousand." Emmett said still not glancing at me.

"Thousand what?" Rachel asked me.

"Dollars." I said simply.

"Holy shit that's a lot." She said slightly above a whisper.

"They're heavy gamblers. They're money comes and goes all the time. Come on lets go we're probably _bothering _them." I said mockingly. I started heading towards the door picking up a couch pillow. Knowing that Emmett would say something.

"Yes you are." There it is. I chucked the pillow at his head. His head bowed giving Jasper an advantage.

"Thanks Ness." He said.

"Your welcome." I said leaving the room pulling Rachel with me. She was laughing.

"Wow that was very amusing. Is your whole family like that?" She chuckled.

"At times." I said as we approached the room that held almost every type of instrument known to man. The piano was being played on the other side of the door.

"Oh someone's in there. Maybe we should do something else."

"No way. He's probably been in there for a while it's my turn." She shook her head in amusement. I opened the double doors. Dad's back was turned away from us. I walked confidently towards him pulled him off the bench and pushed him to the door.

"Hey! It's my piano too!"

"Yeah and I want to use it." I reasoned he pouted.

'Fine you need to tune it."

"Now?" God I do _not _want to tune that thing.

"Yes Now."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"I was busy."

"Oh yes god forbid that Bella doesn't have _another _song inspired by her." He rolled his eyes. "Fine." I said giving in. his smiled that crooked smile that mom loves so much. I pushed him out the door. I turned around to Rachel. She had her hand over her mouth trying to contain her giggles.

"You found that funny?" I asked starting to giggle too.

"Yes I love seeing siblings bicker. It's kind of funny." She said still giggling.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Picking up the things I needed to tune the piano and started tuning it.

"So who goes first me or you?" I asked.

"You."

"Ok then." After I was done tuning I sat down on the bench. I started playing a piano version of the song Anywhere by Evanenecence.

"_Dear my love _

_Haven't you wanted_

_To be with me and_

_Dear my love _

_haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep _

_Pretending that I don't_

_Even know you and_

_That sweet mind_

_You are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_And by the mornings light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt_

_Of a place_

_For you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want_

_Is to give my life to you_

_I dreamt so long_

_I can't dream anymore_

_Let's run away_

_I'll take your hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down _

_And by the mornings light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason why_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop you're god_

_No one's left to stop you _

_Forget this life come with me_

_Don't look back_

_You're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your god_

_No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_And By the mornings life_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just you name_

Rachel clapped enthusiastically.

"Wow! Your talent never ceases to amaze me. Bravo!" She complimented.

"Thanks. Your turn now." Rachel stepped up to the piano and started playing her song we continued doing that for a few hours until it was time for Rachel to return home.


	10. Unwanted, Wanted, and Comptition

**A/**N: Hey it's me caithal97 (in case you forgot who brought you this wonderful story, and I say that with loads of sarcasm.) and I'm here to – well you know what I'm here to do! Alright I have a little treat for you! Can you guess? No it's not this chapter though it has something to do with that. Can't guess? Well we have a little look in Finn's mind in this chapter so read on!!!!

**Finn POV:**

Don't get me wrong I like Quinn and all but I can't seem to get that Cullen girl out of my head. Those rich brown eyes, that beautiful bronze hair, that tight –

'_No Finn! You like Quinn Fabrey. Not Cullen. She doesn't fit in your life! Stay true to your reputation!' _I know about my reputation but I'm starting to question whether it's worth it. Someone once told me that after high school this whole reputation thing doesn't really matter.

_Sigh._

This all started when Mr. Shu found the drugs in my locker -which I have no idea where it came from – he gave me two options go to detention or join _Glee club._ Again I'm questioning whether it's all worth it. I _like _Glee. I love music. I think that one hour in the day is what makes me the most happy.

Anyway, I did as I was told trying to keep my record clean. I went to the Auditorium. Then _she _walked in. She was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. I totally forgot Quinn, hell I forgot my own name for a second. She had beautiful bronze locks, big brown doe eyes, full lips and an amazing body. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she had a very natural beauty. She didn't flaunt her boobs, or wear a lot of make up or anything. Which is like extremely hard to find today. Then that damn music had to start and freaked out and dropped my music I heard the most beautiful known to man in the second. It was short and left me aching for more. _She _giggled. It was completely beautiful.

Then after my lines _she _started singing. Oh. My. God. There are no words to describe the sound of her voice. After the song ended I realized who and where I was. I am Finn Hudson. Football quarterback. Boy friend of Quinn Fabrey head cheerleader. Cliché right? I felt defeated by my own Reputation. It was keeping me from pursuing a girl that held my attention for five minutes until reality came crashing down on me.

After rehearsal I was walking towards the parking lot to my car. When I heard _her_ voice talking to her friend Rachel Berry. I'm not one for eavesdropping but I was curious. I hid on the corner of the wall. I heard her sigh then giggle.

"What?" Her friend asked.

"Oh nothing. Wow Finn is really . . . cute." Cute? She thought I was cute? I felt giddy that she had some form of feelings towards me.

"You have a crush on him." Rachel stated. Come on answer, ANSWER!!!!!

"Yeah I guess I do." Maybe I could – No I can't I have Quinn.

"Well I hope he's happy with you." Huh? God, girls are so confusing.

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Nessie – I think her name is – asked.

"Oh please I saw the way he was looking at you. It was like he had been in a desert for days and you were a lake close by." Hmm . . . Maybe I need to work on my poker face. What I would give to listen to her thoughts right now.

"Really?"

"Yeah I can tell he likes you." Rachel said with sadness in her voice. Oh crap.

"You like him too." She said with sureness in her voice. Notices things, one more thing to her wonderful traits.

"Is it that obvious?' She said.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" She asked.

"I've had a crush on him since the fifth grade." Fifth grade. Huh, as I recall I had a crush on her then too, but I grew out of it.

"Promise me something Ness?"

"Depends."

"Could you promise me that however this . . . situation turns out that we'll never let it affect our friendship?"

"Of course I promise. No boy drama will ever come between us you like a fourth sister to me." She laughed.

"Nice to know." She said sarcastically

"Come let's go to my place. Rehearse a bit. Trust me it could help." Oh how I wish I were the one going to that house. But in my mind we were doing something a little bit different form rehearsing. STOP FIN!!!!

"Ok." Rachel said. When I heard them leave. I drove to my house. Thinking about what the hell I was going to do.

_Nessie POV:_

I sighed as I fell onto my pillow after today's events. Nothing necessarily happened today. I did see Fin but I didn't talk to him yet. Mr. Shu is deciding to take us to Carmel High's Glee invitational, so I'm going to talk to him whether I want to or not. And I really, _really _want to. I soon fell asleep.

_Friday_

Me and Finn (god, I love the way that sounds.) are now waiting in line to buy food, after a long discussion he finally gave in and let me buy. Well it was a start.

"You know you should never fight with me. I'll always win." I said smugly.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"So Finn do you have a girlfriend? I mean not that I care at all, I'm just merely curious." Smooth Ness, real smooth. His face seem to fall. I've upset him just great.

"You don't need to tell me again I'm just overly curious." I said.

"Yeah I do have a girlfriend. Quinn Fabrey." Quinn Fabrey? I had heard Rosalie talk about her and how Rosalie deserved the head cheerleader role instead of her.

"Head cheerleader Quinn Fabrey." What a disappointment.

"Yeah she's cool. We're almost three months now." I suddenly lost my appetite. I took out a hundred dollar bill.

"Here take this I'm not hungry. Keep the change. I'll be in the corner if you need me." I said shoving the bill into his hands and ran off to the corner where he wouldn't be able to see me from the line. I felt the tears threaten to over flow. I held my head in my heads and let the tears fall. I saw the tears form and fall onto the carpet below me. When the lights flickered. I caught up with Rachel. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Have you been crying?" She asked quietly. I sniffed and whipped away any renegade tears that may have still been on my cheeks.

"No." I sniffed. She didn't believe any of it. Her eyes widened even more as she saw something above my head. A finger tapped my shoulder

"Don't think this conversation is over little missy. You'll spill to me later." I had to laugh, then she ran off. I turned around to who it was that beckoned me. I was met with Finn's face. It was contorted in a weird way.

"What." I snapped harshly.

"Wow, why are you mad at me?" He held his hands in the air in caution.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." I said a little calmer.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. It's a girl thing. If you'll excuse me." I turned and hurried away. Tears pricking my eyes. I sat down in between Rachel and Mr. Shu. Mr. Shu notices my red eyes from crying.

"Is everything alright Ness?"

"Just boy troubles. It doesn't matter. I'll get over it." I said whipping away a few more tears.

"Aright. This is our 'competition' but I don't think they'll be any match for you guys. But still let's give them our good old McKinley High spirit." Just then the curtains opened.

"_Ohio Ohio Ohio_

_They try to make me go to Rehab_

_But I said No, no no_

_Yes I've been bad_

_But will I come back_

_No no no_

_I aint got the time_

_And My daddy says I'm fine_

_They try to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go go go_

_I'd rather be at home with Frank_

_With Frank_

_I aint got seventeen days_

_There's nothing_

_Nothing they can teach me_

_But I can't learn from_

_Mr. Hathaway_

_I didn't get a lot in class_

_But I know we don't come in a shot glass_

_They tried to make me go to Rehab but I said_

_No no no_

_Yes I've been black '_

_But when I get back you'll _

_Know know know_

_I ain't got the time_

_If my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go go go_

_The man said why do you think you're here_

_I said I got no idea_

_I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna lose my baby_

_So I always keep a bottle near_

_He said I think your depressed_

_Kiss me_

_Yeah baby go rest_

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said no no no_

_Yes I've been black_

_But when I come back_

_You'll know know know_

_I don't ever want to drink again_

_I just_

_Ohhh_

_I just need a friend_

_I'm not gonna spend ten weeks_

_With everyone thinking I'm on the mend_

_It's not just my pride_

_It's just till these tears have dried_

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_I said no no no_

_Yes I've been black_

_But when I came back _

_You'll know know know_

_I aint' got the time_

_And if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab _

_I won't go go go."_

The whole performance was a whole flurry of cloth, limbs and words. Together it was the best thing I've ever seen. The whole Auditorium erupted in applause. Everyone but us.

Just freakin' perfect. What a perfect ending to the most freakin' _perfect _day.

**A/N: Awww! Poor Nessie! So How'd you like Finn? Do want him again. Just do away with his point of view? What? Review please and spill all your feeling into 10,000 characters or less! ;)**


	11. Magic Diary, Breakups, Texting Sessions

**A/N: H**ey guys I know I've been gone a while, but I'm here now and so is Nessie who's gonna spill her heart out to you guys and guess what she wants you advice from now I would like you guys to give her advice cuz' frankly I'm feeling her pain and she needs help. Respond to the diary entry below. Give your advice like you would give advice to a troubled friend and I will post some of the helpful ones before each chapter.

Nessie:

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I don't use you often but right now I _need_ someone to talk to. Someone who I can spill my heart out to and they won't judge. So here goes nothing._

_Where do I start? Today has to be the worst day of my life. First we find out that the team we have to beat at Regional's is really, really good. But that's the whole team's pain. Unfortunately I have twice the pain that the others are feeling. The worst thing that happened today is that I found out that Finn-the guy that is my weird vampiric soul mate- has a _girlfriend_. He's the quarter back and she's the head cheerleader. Corny right? I honestly don't know what to do. I just want to lock myself in my extremely oversized closet, cry my eyes out, and stay in there for an eternity, but then I wouldn't be able to see _his _face. But now I feel extremely guilty because I feel like I'm letting Jake down. Tell me what am I supposed to do?_

_Your troubled owner,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I hid my newly rediscovered diary under my pillow. Why am I doing this? I have no idea. I guess I just want to vent to someone who won't judge me. Even though this _someone_ is just a hundred pages of blank paper. I don't know what it is about this diary but it just seems _magical_. I'm going crazy aren't I? Just then I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I have a new text message.

'_Hey u alright? Call me if u need 2 talk. You seemed upset.' ~R.B. _I sighed. I knew she wanted to help me but that would lead to me saying something I shouldn't say, and that would be _bad._

'_I'm fine. Don't want to talk 'bout it right now. TTYL' ~R.C. _I sent the text message. A minute later my phone beeped again. I looked at it, it wasn't from Rachel.

'_Hey, I'm srry 'bout 2day. Can we please talk about it?' ~F. _I was in shock but that quickly wore off as I started to wonder how he got my number. I texted back furiously.

'_How in hell did you get my #?' ~R.C. _I sent that my phone beeped a minute later.

'_I do own a phone book u know. So can we please talk.' ~F. _Huh, never thought that he could use a phone book.

'_We are talking.' ~R.C. _I texted back.

'_U know what I mean. Please?' ~F. _I sighed. God this guy is so persistent.

'_I'd rather not talk about this while txting. Meet me somewhere?' ~R.C. _I sent that quickly and instantly regretted it. His reply was quick.

'_Sure talk to me after school Monday.' ~F. _Shit what have I done? Who knows maybe this will help.

'_K.' ~R.C. _I sent that then put my phone in the charger and soon I fell asleep.

_Finn POV:_ _Monday_

I was talking to Quinn about some non important thing when she pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. She started flipping through my messages. Which stricken me as odd she was never this clingy.

"Who's _R.C.?" _she asked

"No one she's just a friend." Oh how I want her to be more than a friend. STOP!!!!!!!!!!! QUIN IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

"Then why are you _sorry _and why do you _need to talk? _Hmmm?" She looked at me skeptically. Then something flashed across her face.

"ROSALIE CULLEN? You're cheating on me with Rosalie Cullen?! My enemy?! Finn how could you!?!"

"What? No! I'm not cheating on you and it's not Rosalie Cullen. I'm friends with her sister, Renesmee Cullen." She didn't seem pleased with my answer.

"I don't like her Finn. She looks at you like you're the most important thing in her world. Stay away from her and I'll let you touch my breast." Usually this would work like when she tried to get me to quit Glee on Friday but I has no affect on me now.

"Sorry Quinn. I really like her I'm not going to let her go." Oh Shit. Did that actually come out of my mouth? Her fury turned into a full on rage.

"Oh so you like her now? Aright we're through Finn. You crossed the line." She shoved my phone into my hands and stormed away. I felt free I can do whatever I want. _Date _whoever I want. Right now there's only one girl for me, and believe me she will be _mine._

**A/N: K guys remember to respond to Nessie and the most helpful entry will be used to appear in Nessie's **_**magical**_** Diary. If you can't give any advice then I'll be fine with just a review. **


	12. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: K nothing to say here. I freakin sick and not thinking strait. Here's the damn chapter. Yeah I'm cranky when I'm sick. Oh right the response to the diary's entry is TEAMFINNMEMBER6178 and chocolatefan929. Nessie appreciates all of your advice. Even if you're not in the response she knows that you gave her excellent advice ;) **

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Alice called from down the hall. She ran at human speed to catch up with me.

"What?" I snapped. I don't like it when people use my full name.

"Did you hear?" She asked sounding like a gossiping teenager.

"About what?" I asked my annoyance growing quickly. 

"Quinn broke up with Finn." She said excitedly. Wow she broke up with him? But that would mean—No that doesn't mean that he would want to date me.

"That's great." Alice seemed baffled at my lack of response. "Look can I just get to my next class? I don't want to be late."

"But this is your free period." She pointed out. Her eye's went blank as she saw what I was going to do. "You found that? Oh those diaries are really helpful I used to get them when I was human."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled evilly.

"You'll see." She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and headed to the library to write in my diary in peace. I sat down in an empty table, and pulled out my diary. I opened it planning on going to a freash page when a new deep red script caught my eye. It wasn't a familiar writing completely foreign. I read the new writing. It was a response to my problems.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_OK... Nessie you should just go for it! Finn cares about you (don't ask me how I know) and is so much better than some werewolf! Jake is NEVER around and if you ever loved him it was when you were a baby- you loved him as a brother- and you're is a teenager now! People can change and obviously you have! Sometimes you just have to be selfish. Ask yourself, "What do I want?" Finn is clearly into you and if Jake actually cares about you, he'll do what's best for you._

_Your Faithful Friend,_

_Diary_

Alright it's apparent that I've gone crazy. Did my Diary really _respond _to me? I had a sudden urge to write another entry to gain more helpful advice from _Diary_. Her advice is addicting.

_Dear Diary,_

_How is it possible that you can respond to me? Whatever that's not my point right now. I need your advice. I'm lost. You're the only person, book, being? Well anyway you're the only person I can go to that will understand. I need your help._

_Alice just told me that Quinn broke up with Finn. Does your advice still work? I mean I really like him. But I'm afraid I won't be able to just go for it. I'm feeling extremely guilty about the whole Jake thing. It's not his fault he's never around his tribe needs him! I don't know what to do. I want to blame him and drag his ass over here but then I would be risking many lives just for my selfish reasons. And it is selfish I don't even think I love him like I did less than a month ago. I remember thinking I want the fairy tale ending that my parents have with him, but now . . . I can only think of that with Finn. Huh , I guess falling in love with humans runs in the family. You know what Finn wants to talk to me later today and I __will __tell him my feelings toward him and see how it goes. I'll tell you how it goes later._

_Bowing at your feet,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

Just then the bell rang and I ran to my next class at the other end of the school. It was Spanish. Really easy. Then again I'm fluent in most of the languages in the world. I entered the classroom just as the final bell rang.

"usted es corte él Nessie del cierre." **(You're cutting it close Nessie) **I sighed and hurriedto my seat.

"Sé que soy Sr. apesadumbrado Shuster." **(I know I am Sorry Mr. Shuster) **I sat down in my seat. Mr. Shuster continued with the lesson. After the last period of the day I hurried to where I was going to meet Finn so we could _talk._ I leaned against my car I wasn't really paying attention so when someone wrapped their arms around me I panicked.

"I have a boyfriend you pervert get OFF of me!!!" I pushed against the chuckling body. It was Really warm. Wait warm?

"Jacob?!" I hugged him tighter. "What are you doing here?" Don't get me wrong I'm excited that he's here but I can't really talk to Finn about my _feelings_ if Jacob is standing right here.

"What I can't come and see my girlfriend?" He asked humor laced in his words.

"Well of course you can. It's nice to see you're actually within the _state_.Wow I feel privileged." I said. My words were full of sarcasm.

"Uh oh, Ness I love you but I know when you're pissed."

"Well how in hell did you think I would react. I haven't seen you in a _month_. It's not fair." I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me. It felt wrong I pulled back.

"Hey why don't you meet me at home? I need to discuss the science project with my partner." I asked trying to get him to go away.

"Sure." He said leaning into my face. He captured my lips with his. He moved his lips against mine gently as if I were a porcelain doll. Oh how many times I fawned over these _beautiful_ kisses we shared, but now all I could think of is how Finn's lips might feel against mine. He pulled back after three minutes and ran off into the woods. I looked around me and saw Finn standing there with a weird look on his face.

'_Shit he must have seen everything' _He started walking away from me. I ran to catch up with him. I kept calling his name but he didn't turn around. As I got close enough I grabbed his arms and spun him around.

"Finn I can explain." I said tears pricking my eyes. He looked mad. No, he looked _furious._

" Explain what? That you're over it? I _got _that." He said angrily. That just made the tears fall more quickly. The tears were becoming blinding.

"No Finn. Please, I'm not over it. I could never be over _you_. I love _you_ Finn. Please Finn, I'm trying I really am. It _kills_ me that you're in pain. I don't want that. Please Finn I love you." I pleaded with the tears were sprinting down my face.

"If you love me then why did you kiss _him?"_ His words were full of malice when he mentioned Jake.

"It's complicated just _please_ let me explain." I pleaded.

"Just tell me why Renesmee." I was his slave for life; I would say anything he wanted me to say. So I obeyed.

"Yes we _were _in love. He had to do work for the past month. But _all_ of that changed when I met you Finn. I've hopelessly fallen in love with you. You're amazing and I had _no _intention on hurting you. He just came back today. Please Finn give me a chance. I love you." He seemed to be pleased by my words.

"I love you too Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I must be in heaven because the most beautiful angle said he was in love with me. I looked up at his towering stature. I started crying again only this time with tears of joy. I threw my arm around his neck and smashed my lips against his. It was erratic but gentle. Our lips moved in synchronization. It was absolutely beautiful everything I was looking for when I was kissing Jacob. My future. I saw it staring me in the face. I wanted it _so _bad. Finn lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed us up against the brick wall but I didn't care about the discomfort. He moved his lips to my neck allow time to breathe not that I really needed it. He kissed and sucked on my pulse point. I moaned at the pleasure. Jacob _never_ kissed me like this. Then I realized we were on school grounds. I groaned, annoyed. This caught Finn's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We can't do this here. We're on school grounds. And as much as I would _love _to continue, I can't I have to go home. You've just given me the strength to end things, thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss. It was passionate none the less. He let me get down. He followed me to my car. I turned towards him and gave him one last kiss before getting into the car.

"Bye Finn, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good bye I love you Ness." He walked to his car and drove away. I looked into the mirror. I looked flushed, my eyes were wide with excitement, my hair was slightly knotted where Finn knotted his hands in my hair. My lips were slightly swollen and redder than usual. I tried to readjust my look so I didn't look like I was just up on a wall kissing the quarterback of the football game. It was useless so I just started the car and drove home, but along the way I felt a large urge to writ in to Diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Thank you for your advice it worked! I just went for it and told him my feelings. And guess what he told me he loved me. HE LOVES ME!!! But before all of that Jacob showed up and acted all like 'hey Ness love you will you forget I was gone a month'. Then he had the nerve to kiss me and it just so happens that Finn was watching. Let's just say that the conversation we had after Jake left involved a lot of pleading on my part to get him to understand. Then things starting getting better he told me he loved me, I couldn't control myself, we started kissing. I eventually ended up on the wall, legs wrapped around his waist and totally making out with him. THANK YOU!!!!!! Thank you for your advice. But now I have to deal with Jake what should I tell him?_

_Worshipping at your spine,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

**A/N: How do you like them apples? Remember to respond to Nessie. She's told her feelings now she needs to break the news to Jake she's scared and she's trusting you to help her out (God help us). Anyway give a response or a review and I'll see you later.**

**Love & Rockets,**

**Caithal97 **


	13. Imprint, Breakups, Mother's Advice

**A/N: Hey guys! Nessie would like to thank you Diaries for your response. Today's response comes from .x. On with the chapter Peace out suckers!!!**

I walked into the living room with a surge of determination. It was just mom sitting on the couch reading a book. Figures. No one else was in sight the house was strangely quiet.

"Hey mom where's everyone?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey sweetie. Everyone went out hunting. Why don't you come and sit with me?" I walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I pulled out Diary hoping the she wrote back already. Sure enough there was the deep red script written under my previous entry.

_Dear Nessie,_

_I really think you should talk to your mum about this. She has been where you are before, and mums always give the best advice! But still, it is obvious that Jake still loves you and you are his imprint; he will not give up without a fight. Tell him how you feel, about him being more like a brother and that you don't see him as a boyfriend. Try not to blame it on him, he will not take to that very well and don't go into too much detail about Finn if you still want him to be alive tomorrow. Joking! Jacob would never hurt you in that way. What? A diary can joke! But try and make it apparent that you are not into the kissing if he pulls you in for one. _

_Your Guru,_

_Diary ;)_

I giggled at her response. Then I thought it over. Hmm, well I'm in a house alone with Mom everyone else is miles away. This is my chance to ask her for advice.

"Mom, how did you do it?" She looked up from her book, looking completely confused. That's right take the bait.

"Do what? I don't understand." She replied shaking her head.

"How did you chose between Dad and Jake?" And snap the trap.

"Oh, well I thought that I just needed to chose the one who makes me most happy, which just so happened to be your father. What made this come on?" She asked. I didn't respond right away I thought over her response to my odd question. _I chose the one who makes me most happy._ Well if I'm going by that then there's no doubt who I'll chose. Mom was looking at me expectantly.

"Finn told me he loved me, Mom. I need to choose. The sooner the better. I can't hurt him." Mom engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh honey, everything will be OK." She said rocking me back and forth.

"How can it be mom? I love them both, but I love Finn more, but I can't bear to hurt Jake, and if I don't I will hurt Finn. I'm stuck Mom." I sobbed into her chest. She pulled back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Just tell Jake how you feel. He just wants you happy." Tears were now running down my eyes.

"Thank you mom. I love you." She kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"So, tell me about Finn." Mom urged me switching the topic to something I was _more _than willing to talk about.

"Oh mom, he's great! He's everything I could have ever dreamed of and more. He's the quarter back of the football team, and can have slow tendencies but that just makes him more charming—" Mom was having a hard time containing her giggles at my willingness to talking about Finn. I slapped her playfully.

"Don't laugh at me. If I were to ask you about Dad what would you say?" I asked raising my eyes skeptically.

"You would never know what I have to say. My love for your father would extend for years." I laughed at her corniness.

"You liar." I accused

"You're right it would take _centuries_ to explain my feelings for your dad." I started giggling harder.

"God you're _soooo _corny!" I giggled. Just then I heard the front door shut and Rosalie walked in with a familiar look on her face. The one that said _God, someone put the dog out._ The rest of the family filed in after her.

"Who's corny?" Rosalie asked.

"Mom." I answered simply.

"Yeah she's a big mush ball." Jacob said announcing his presence. The room got quiet. Everyone here knew I was in love with Finn . . . Apart from Jacob.

"Hey Jake can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

'Sure." He said seriously knowing I wasn't kidding around. We walked all the way to the end of the driveway. Far enough away that the others couldn't hear us but close enough that dad could read our minds. I stopped walking and sighed.

"What is it Ness? You can share anything with me." He tried to pull me in for a hug but I remembered Diary's advice and stepped away quickly. He got confused.

"Jake I'm . . . I'm sorry, but I . . . I'm not _in _love with you. I'm sorry I really am." I said. He smiled. I started questioning his sanity.

"It's alright Nessie. That's actually what I came here to tell you. I've imprinted on another girl in Forks. It completely freaked me out. First time in history actually." I was completely baffled.

"Really? That's great Jake. I'm happy for you." I walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Yeah well here's the thing it's Angela Weber. You know your Mom's old high School friend?" Huh, what are the odds? No really I want the numbers.

"So what made you think that you didn't love me anymore?" He asked.

"I met another guy. Love at first sight. It's really sappy but it's true. His name's Finn Hudson." I admitted a smile forming on my face as I said Finn's name.

"Hmm . . . Maybe I should beat him up for stealing my girlfriend." He said tapping his chin. I slapped his arm.

"That's not funny!"I giggled. He sighed.

"Thanks Nessie for being so honest, I honestly have no idea what I would have said." He hugged me then stepped back.

"Better get back to Angela. Blondie probably doesn't want me to contaminate the air. Plus this place reeks of vampires." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the forest.

"Good-bye Jacob." I said knowing that he would hear me. A howl broke out in the distance acknowledging that he heard me. When I got back to the house I grabbed Diary and ran up to my room.

_Dear Diary,_

_Your advice worked. Big surprise there. It turns out that Jake imprinted on Mom's old High School friend. Odd right? Well everything turned out alright. Jake and I ended on a good note. But now I'm faced with an even bigger challenge. The Secret. I don't know how to tell him. I mean what if he runs away screaming bloody murder and never wants to see me again because he's afraid I'll drink his blood? I don't think I could ever handle that._

_Your slave,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

**A/N: Didn't expect that did ya? Well you know what I do I mix things up. Well I can't say that will be the last time you see Jake but you will see him a few times.**


	14. Kissing, and to be revealed

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I was sooooo long I had EOG's ( End of Grad Testing) it was ****TORTURE****! Anyhoo I'm going to give tell you a little story that convinced me to update. Right so this happened on  
Friday of last week.**

_**A football hits the back of my head while I was sleeping making me wake up.**_

"_**What the hell!" I screamed at my favorite Glee character staring into his big brown eyes and ogling his muscles.**_

"_**Hey snap out of it!" Finn yelled angrily. "Look I know you like me and all but please update so I can get back to my **_**girlfriend**_** you know rhymes with Bessie Mullen. We've been on hold for**_** two weeks**_** which mean I haven't kissed her in **_**two weeks**_**. I'm a teenager I have needs!"**_

"_**Alright! Alright! Just keep it down my brain still hurts from the testing! I feel like I have a hangover."**_

"_**Fine." He pointed angrily at me. **_

"_**You better update by next Friday or I'll be back to teach you a lesson about leaving people hanging."**_

**As much as I'd love for Finn to come back he can be pretty intimidating and I'd rather not find out what his 'lesson' is or maybe I do ;). Right well here's the chapter everyone. Oh and thanks for the Diary responses today's response comes from a mixture of the 3 responses I got. Come on people could you please give Ness some love and give her a response.**

As I was walking to Carlisle's office I thought over what had just happened. Son. Of. A. Bitch. He imprinted on Mom's friend from High School. Ha ha how ironic. I wanted to break up with Jacob and what do you know he imprinted on another woman, which is basically like cheating, but I couldn't bring myself to care. When I reached Carlisle's door I knocked on it.

"Come in Nessie." He said. He sounded preoccupied maybe I shouldn't bother him. I opened the door. Carlisle was reading a book.

"I don't need to bother you if you're busy." Carlisle chuckled and crossed the room wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to sit in one of the chairs near his desk.

"Nonsense you silly girl. Now what is it that you need?" He inquired.

"Well it's about the secret actually. I was wondering if I could tell Finn . . . You know when I deem he is ready of course."

"Yes but when he is ready and you know you can trust him with it." I nodded.

"But Carlisle that's the problem I trust him, but I don't want to scare him away." I fretted.

"If your love is anything like your father and mother's then there's no doubt that he'll love you even more when you tell him." I hugged him.

"Thank you grandfather."

"Come on now let's go and join the family." He suggested. So many questions were running through my head like a marathon.

_Would he still want me?_

_Is Carlisle right? Will he love me anymore?_

_Am I just another high school girlfriend to him?_

_Will he reject me completely?_

_Will he tell the secret?_

These were just a few of the questions I had. Ugh! I HATE not knowing the answers. Then it struck me. DIARY! I ran to my room and pulled her out. The familiar blood red writing was under my previous entry.

Dear Nessie,

I have been watching over you. I know Creepy right? Well anyway I know you saw Carlisle about the 'secret' and I know you have many questions and I say just ask your dad. He knows what your going through and can probably reassure you. And you must know I know the future that lies ahead of you. Let's just say there are many bumps on the road of Love for you. Don't give up hope. Eventually you will get your guy you just have to stay determined or your man will go to someone else. As for the telling . . . take him somewhere special. Somewhere with sentimental value. Take for suggestion the Meadow you know what I'm talking about.

Your All-knowing-book-friend,

Diary

The Meadow not a bad idea. I pushed the thought in the back of my mind until it was time to tell him**.**

_**The Next Morning at School:**_

"Hey Nessie!" I turned around to see who called my name. I turned and accidently hit Finn in the stomach with my binder. He grunted in pain.

"Oh, My God! Are you ok? Here let me see." I said lifting up his shirt to search for damage. I came face to face with the most _perfect _abs. I ran my hand gently over them. Hey don't think I'm perverted it is purely for medical reasons. He groaned but not in pain. My eyes flashed to his and I immediately dropped his shirt. I blushed. Damn my human genes.

"You seem ok. Nothing's bruised, or torn, and there's no internal bleeding." He looked at me with shock filling his eyes.

"You know how to find all that?" He ask incredulously.

"I'm the daughter of a doctor. I guess I just picked this stuff up. He hummed a response and picked me up. I squealed as he put me on the hood of my Camaro. He stepped between my legs and captured my lips with his. Our lips moved on synchronization. Inside I was squealing like a little school girl. I love my life. I pulled away to allow him to get some air. The bell rang.

"We need to get to class."

"Yeah or we could stay here and continue what we started." I giggled. And rolled my eyes at his hormonish teenage boy charm.

"In your dreams." I said jumping off the hood and running away. He ran after me when he caught up to me he spun me around and pushed me up against the wall. Hadn't we been in this position before? Oh what the hell. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued kissing him deeply and passionately. When a hand came down on Finns shoulder I squealed in surprise.

"Alright, because I like you two I'm going to let you off the hook. Now get to class." Mr. Shuster said pointing toward the door. We walked to the door.

"In all fairness Mr. Shu I suggested that we go to class but he wanted to stay here." I said jokingly.

"Uh huh you're quivering in sorrow." I shrunk into Finns side. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and pressed his lips to my hair. I sighed contently. I wish I could stay wrapped in his arms forever. We both had first period together. How I haven't noticed this before I have no idea.

" Nice for you to join us." Our English teacher said. We rushed to the two empty seats. He pulled out a piece of paper wrote something and passed it to me.

'_You know I love you right?'_I smiled and responded.

'_Yeah You know I love you right?'_I passed the slip of paper back. He smiled. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. The kiss was full of emotion, adoration, and love.

"If Ms. Cullen would stop interacting with the opposite sex she can answer the question." Ms. Rule interrupted my moment. I sighed.

" Juliet committed suicide because she was grieving the death of her short lived love, Romeo." I answered the barely heard question. She looked at .me in shock.

"That's right." She said baffled, then she continued with her lecture.

'_How did you know that?'__ He asked_

'_I read the book like everyone else.'__ He sighed_

'_You know what I mean.'_

'_Part of me was listening to the discussion.'_

'_You might have to teach me how to do that some time.' _ Just then the bell rang and I got up. Finn wrapped his arm around me. Finn had his eyes glued to me. He looked at me speculatively.

"What?" I asked. He continued staring at me.

"Can we skip next period I need to talk to you?" I was wondering what he could possibly want that would make me skip 2nd period.

"Umm . . . Sure?" It came out sounding more like a question than a answer. He pulled me to the parking lot and we hid in his car.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I thought we were closer than this." Ohmygod. Did he find out the secret?

"What do you mean Finn?"

"I know you're keeping something from me. I want to know. I'm your boyfriend that is deeply in love with you. You can trust me." I knew he was right I just didn't want to tell him here. I knew he was ready and could handle it.

"I know. I am keeping something from you but I don't want to tell you here. I'll tell you this weekend. There's someplace I want to go." I said keeping a calm expression on my face.

"Why can't you tell me here and now, Ness?" He demanded.

"Because this secret is _big _and I don't want to tell you here. This weekend. I promise. I'll give my address later." I said leaning in to kiss him but he was quicker. He knotted his hands in my hair and pulled me down to his lips. When his tongue ran across my bottom lip I moaned giving him entrance. Our tongues danced as we mad out for the rest of the period.

Life is sweet.

**A/N: There Finn are you happy you two made out like most of the chapter. K people so there's no entry to respond to so wait for me to update later. Next up THE MEADOW!**


	15. Car Rides, Starbucks, and Secrets

**A/N: Again I'm sorry I took so long I was busy with all of the end of the year crap at school. I would like to note that there is something I would like you to read at the end of this chapter it is important. On with chapter 15? Sorry can't remember what chapter I'm on I'm so pathetic.**

As the days passed by I became more and more anxious of Finn's reaction when I told him my secret. I was almost certain he would run away screaming bloody murder. Everyone knew that I was going back to Forks to tell him and they were all as anxious as I was. It was now Saturday morning and I was waiting for Finn to arrive at our home.

_Ding Dong_

I ran as fast as I could to get the door but Emmett already beat me to it. They were sitting on the couch talking.

"So dude today's the big day. She's going to tell you the BIG secret. Let's just hope you don't run away screaming." I could tell he was making Finn uncomfortable.

"I'll except whatever she's got to tell me." _Yeah sure wait until I have you alone in the middle of the forest and I tell you, let's see your reaction then. _ I decided to make my presence known.

"You say another word that makes him even more uncomfortable than he already is I swear to god Emmett I will send Rosalie away to some deserted Island and you won't see her for a month." Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't agree with that." He said like he was talking to a three year old.

"Yes I would!" She called from upstairs. Emmett pouted like a little kid.

"But Rosie! I can't live without you!" he whined.

"You'll manage!" she called.

"Come on Finn let's go before she comes down and they start making out." I said pulling him into my Camaro and driving off. It took the whole day and part of the next traveling the 2,030 miles it take to Forks. We laughed and talked the whole way but he didn't ask where we were going. That was until we were just a few miles away from the Seattle.

"Hey where exactly are we going? Is there a particular reason why you dragged me half way across the country?" He inquired.

"All part of the secret baby." I said taking the back roads avoiding Seattle and its heavy morning traffic. He sighed realizing that he won't get much more out of me.

"Right so how much longer are we going to be sitting in a car?"

"Well it'll take a couple more hours but I need a Starbucks at the moment so I'll stop soon."

"Aren't you tired at all? I mean you drove all night and today." He asked. Concern was laced in his voice. It was extremely hot.

"That's what the Starbucks is for." I said matter-of-factly as I pulled into the parking lot. We both ordered a drink and he headed to the car but I stopped him.

"Hey you don't mind if we just hang out a bit and stretch our legs do you?" I said pointing to the small park across the street.

"No I don't mind at all." We walked side by side sipping our coffee, talking casually and just enjoying out surroundings.

"So really why are we in Washington?" he asked.

"I was born here, and there's this place I want to take you to tell you the secret. It's kind of special to me. I know it's like really sappy but when I tell you I want it to be a special and memorable moment. Even if it could completely backfire and you end up dumping me and running away." I chuckled darkly.

"Now I don't get it. What could be possible so big that I'd dump you? I love you Nessie and no secret will change how I see you. Even if the secret ends up being that your family is a large Mafia that murders like a lot of people. Wait that isn't it is it?" I giggled.

"Yeah sure can you imagine Alice or Esme murdering anyone? No, that is not the secret but in ways it's the equivalent of that. You have a wild imagination don't you Finn?"

"Yeah my mom says that sometimes I need to get a more serious about stuff." I laughed and curled - or tried to – my arm around his waist and nuzzled his chest.

"Tell me about your parents. I don't know anything about you." I said giving the puppy dog look that always gets me what I want not that I use it often or anything. Finn looked taken aback when he gazed at my face.

"Er . . . Um . . . I live with my mom, my dad died during Desert Storm when I was just a baby so I never really knew him. So, yeah it's just me and her right now." He explained stopping every few seconds to regain composure.

"Does she ever date?" I asked

"No, not really. She tried about six years ago but it didn't end so well. She hasn't really dated since then."

"Oh, ok. So why did you join Glee? Not many football players I know would actually do that." I had a bunch of theories some of them worse than others. Some worse than others. Like, put up to it for a dare, or my _favorite,_ secretly gay but pretending to like me so the guys on the football team wouldn't beat on him.

"Mr. Shu put me up to it. He found some drugs in my locker – which I swear I have no idea where they came from – and said that it either goes on my permanent record and I lose a chance at a football scholarship, or I join Glee and he'll let it slide." Hadn't thought of that . . . Wait what? Did he say drugs? Well there goes getting on daddy's good side. But he did say he didn't know where it came from, can I trust him that much?

"You swear you don't know where the drugs came from Finn. I honestly can't deal with that sort of thing." He sighed.

"Yes I swear Nessie! Do you think I would do that? Do you think that I could ever hurt my mother like that?" His voice went up an octave as he reached the end.

"No I don't actually believe that Finn. How could I ever believe that someone as good as you would do that." I said reaching up to cradle his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. He sighed basically saying this is the end of this discussion.

" We should head out now." I said throwing the empty cup into a nearby trash can.

"So when are you going to tell me about your family?" he said as I started the engine. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I smiled pleased with the roar of the engine.

"After I tell you the secret. All that you've heard about my family is lies, well most of it." I said driving down the road to Forks. After a few hours we passed the 'Forks welcomes you' sign and the High School I turned onto the road and parked near the trail. I looked over and I saw that Finn had fallen asleep. He was angelic to say the least. I gently shook him awake. He groaned in protest.

"Come on Finn, we're here." Laughing at his teenage tendencies. He slowly got up.

"O.K. now tell me what you have to say so I can go back to sleep." I laughed and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I don't think so. We have to walk a bit to get there. Come on." I said getting out of the car. He trailed right behind me. As soon as he saw I was heading in the complete opposite direction of the trail he cleared his voice.

"Hey the trail's this way." He said pointing at the clearly marked trail.

"Oh I know. We're not taking the trail though." I turned back to the direction the meadow was. "You coming?" I called over my shoulder. I got to the forests' edge when I heard his feet hitting the pavement rushing to stop me before I entered the forest.

"Hey why don't we stay on the trail, we could get lost if we go _into _the forest." He fretted.

"Oh please Finn, I know my way to the place we're going. We're not going to get lost." I said looking him in the eye he fell like putty in my hands. "Great." I said in victory dragging him further into the forest. As we walked the five miles to our destination we talked and every ten minutes he would fret over getting lost. Soon I spotted the clearing to the meadow. We walked into the perfectly circular clearing there were wildflowers but not as much as there would be in the spring. It was absolutely magical. I sat down In the middle of the meadow Finn followed in the same suite.

"What do you think Finn?" I glanced cautiously in his direction.

"This isn't real is it?" He asked apprehensively.

"Oh it is. My dad showed it to me when I was younger I've been coming here often up until the move to Ohio. This place is special to a crucial part of my life and I thought it would be appropriate to tell you here. This meadow holds many memories for my family. So where should I start?" I looked towards Finn he was eating up my words. He looked completely mesmerized that this _one _place had so many feelings and memories.

"What kind of memories does this place have?" He asked.

"This is where my dad took my mom after she found out his secret. It also holds their first kiss." When he realized that this question would lead to the mention of my 'dead' parents, he looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry." He sounded guilty. I sighed.

"Finn that's actually part of the secret. My parents aren't actually dead, in the sense you mean anyway." I paused letting him take that in.

"So you lied about your own parents? What secret could possible make you lie about your own parents!" He yelled angrily.

"If you listen I could tell you! I lied about them to keep the secret not because I don't want people to know about them! Hell, if I had it my way and you humans knew everything I would gladly call them my parents in front of everyone!" I yelled back. My façade slipping more than I would usually let it. Finn looked viably calmer.

"You humans what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means _exactly_ that. You're human and I'm not. I'll never be fully human. If anything I'll get less human as the years past. You'll keep ageing, but me I'll always stay the same." I answered sadly.

"You're . . . not human?" He asked suspiciously.

"No." I answered still sad at the fact that if he should choose so he would die while I stay exactly the same though I still have a few months of growing left. Finn started creating some space between us.

"What are you?" He asked. Fear was evident in his voice.

"Me? I'm half vampire." Before I could explain anymore Finn's eyes widened and he blacked out. I panicked and started shaking him lightly.

"Finn! Finn! FINN!" I yelled lightly slapping his cheeks.

'_Come on, Come on, Wake up Finn.' _Just then it started pouring rain. I picked up Finn and ran to the nearest shelter I could go to without people noticing me. Again a place that holds memories to wait till Finn regained consciousness.

'_Oh please God, let that be soon.'_

**A/N: K thanks for reading this chapter, review, yada yada yada, Oh right! Um, I was talking about it with a friend but should I make this story M or should I keep it strictly PG-13 and phase out later on? I'll post a poll please vote thanks.**

**This is caithal97 signing off and may the force be with you. Yeah I can do STAR WARS too. God I'm a Dweeb.**


	16. Clarifications, and Powers

**A/N: Alright people Guess Who? Rachel Berry! Sadly no it's just me. Right well this one's in Finn's POV Hope you enjoy it. I will start acknowledging stories since I spend sooo much time reading the wonderful stories here on FF. Here's my first favorite.**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson By Stephaniii****e:**! **AU/AH Bad boy Edward needs to be taught ****a**** lesson. So his teachers come up with ****a**** plan- 'marry' him to the best behaved girl in school! How will his ego survive spending 'eternity' with Bella Swan! Little OOC. NOW COMPLETE.**

**I Really Love this story and I strongly recommend it. If you want you can recommend stories to me and I'll check it out and maybe I'll recommend it to others.**

**Finns POV:**

"If you listen I could tell you! I lied about them to keep the secret not because I don't want people to know about them! Hell, if I had it my way and you humans knew everything I would gladly call them my parents in front of everyone!" Something tells me that she never meant to say the 'you humans' but that slip up made me even more curious.

"'You humans' what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means _exactly_ that. You're human and I'm not. I'll never be fully human. If anything I'll get less human as the years past. You'll keep ageing, but me I'll always stay the same." She ended sadly. She's not . . . Human? Then what the hell could she be? There's no such thing as magical creatures. Is There?

"You're . . . not human?" I asked suspiciously.

"No." She answered sadly. I wanted to tell her I would except her for who she was but would that change when I knew her secret. A wave of fear ran through me as I considered the possibilities of who she really is.

"What are you?" I asked the fear was painfully obvious in my voice.

"Me? I'm half vampire." The only word that I could hear was _vampire. _If my fear wasn't already bad then this would be terrifying . I just couldn't comprehend it. Nessie, my Nessie, Killing a innocent person. That's when everything went black. I could faintly hear her voice calling me but it were as if she was calling me through a long tunnel. I completely blacked out and I welcomed it. Anything to get away from this disastrous day.

I needed answers, maybe she wasn't the type of monster you see in movies. I had no idea what I would do if she were a murderer. I recalled a conversation we had before she had told me her secret.

_"Now I don't get it. What could be possible so big that I'd dump you? I love you Nessie and no secret will change how I see you. Even if the secret ends up being that your family is a large Mafia that murders like a lot of people. Wait that isn't it is it?" _I'd guessed I hadn't been that off had I? Wait what was her response to it? Oh yes.

_"Yeah sure can you imagine Alice or Esme murdering anyone? No, that is not the secret but in ways it's the equivalent of that. You have a wild imagination don't you Finn?" _She giggled. I couldn't see anyone as sweet as her harming a fly. Though it was the equivalent? Did that mean that she does kill. I came out of my thoughts with the smell of food and a light humming coming into the room. I Slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with my most favorite person in the world.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked and tenderly put her hand on my forehead. All of my recent thoughts of her killing someone washed away.

"Great." I said stretching experimentally. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was in a large bedroom. On one side of the room there was a empty shelf covering the whole wall that held a few CD's and books and on the other there was a wall made of glass that looks out into a meadow like lawn, There was a gold colored carpet on the floor and white walls were surrounding me. I was laying on a large King sized bed with gold sheets on it.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just over three hours."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right now you're at my old house in my father's room when he first met my mom. It wasn't used much we mostly used the cottage but I didn't want to go that far into the forest." I recalled another conversation she said that her parents weren't really dead. If they weren't dead then who are they.

"I want answers Renesmee." I said strongly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Was everything real? Are you really a vampire?" I asked franticly.

" I said part vampire but yes it is real." She answered honestly, but she had a mechanic edge to her voice. Her voice held no emotion like she was expecting me to break her heart and run away.

"Who are you parents? You said you parents weren't dead, who are they?" A tear slid down her cheek I reached over and wiped it away with my finger.

"Edward and Bella are my real parents." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad it wasn't the dude with the huge muscles. Seriously that guy scares me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as more tears slid down her face.

"It's just really hard to admit this stuff so freely. All my life I've been told 'Keep the secret Nessie', 'the secret is what keeps us safe' and it's just really hard to let them go. Also I'm terrified of you leaving me. I love you more than anyone else and I don't want to lose you. It's selfish really. You'd be better off with Rachel she can give you a whole lot more than – " I couldn't stand hearing her worries so I cut her off with a kiss. Tears were sliding down my face and I mentally kicked myself for being such a woose.

"I don't want Rachel. I love you want _you_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nothing will ever change that. I don't care that you kill to live I love you." I said and leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back and looked at me.

"I don't kill well at least not humans. Me and my family we're vegetarians, we only hunt animals." She said.

"Hallelujah I don't think I could clear my conscious if I knew that you were killing them."

"Anymore questions?"

"Wooden stakes, Silver Bullets, Sunshine, Coffins"

"Nope, Nope, Somewhat, No." She answered.

"Somewhat?" I asked.

"Sunlight doesn't hurt me but it does affect me."

"Crucifixes, Garlic?" I asked.

"Nope, and I'm not really a fan of garlic but if you like it then fine." She said.

"Does anything hurt you?" I asked. Right now she seems absolutely invincible.

"Just fire but that's given. All those legends are exactly that legends. They make humans feel like they have a chance against us."

"Any freaky powers?" She laughed.

"Yes. We all have super strength, super speed, and heightened senses, but some of us have extra powers." Extra powers?

"Do you have any 'extra powers'?" I asked.

"Yes I can put my thoughts in your head with one touch. My dad, Edward, is a mind reader, It can get quite annoying at times to know that he knows every thought that passes through your mind, so basically I can't keep any secrets for a long length of time but because of his power we're that much closer to each other. My mom, Bella, She has this mental shield. She can shield you from anyone who has a strictly mental power like my dad. She the only one that my father can't get a read on. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control anyone's emotions in a room. Would you like to see my power Finn?" She asked holding out her hand. I hesitantly took it. There was a invading felling in my mind. I gasped and pulled back. She sighed.

"Please Finn, it won't hurt I promise." I nodded and grabbed her hand again. Pictures invaded my mind. The first one was of a girl about the age of 18 she had brown eyes that were unfocused and searching, searching for something that wasn't there, she was covered in blood and looked extremely weak I assumed that this was Nessie's mother, Bella, human Bella. The next was of a boy about 17 bronze hair he was smiling adoringly down at a baby Nessie, His face was glittering in the sunlight, Of course this was Edward. Renesmee then played a frantic scene for me. The once smiling father was not smiling anymore and gently shoved her into the arms of Rosalie I saw that Edward and a man with dark Indian like skin were rushing around Bella's body, Edward leaned down on various areas of Bella's body it looked like he was kissing her, the scene abruptly ended. I pulled Nessie's hand away.

"What happened to her? What was Edward doing?"

"He was biting mom." I gave her a weird look. She clarified. "We vampires have venom, and if it gets into a human's blood stream it will make them into one of us if they are not killed first. It was the only way to save her. Now please let me finish." She said grabbing my hand. The images came back abruptly. She showed the next few months of her life in a blur then slowed down she showed me a large gathering and just a lot of talk about whether or not to kill her and her family or not. After that she showed me a man that seemed in his mid forties.

"Who's that?' I asked still not seeing her.

"Charlie, my grandfather on my mom's side." She said. I don't know how much longer she showed me everything about her life but a while later they started to fade and then disappear completely. She had her head resting on my shoulder and was sleeping. I laid us down on the bed and I soon fell asleep with her in my arms I've never felt more content in my life.

**A/N: K peoplez Review. Oh and any story recommendations are welcome just give me the name and the author and the summary would be nice too.**


	17. Return, Meetings, Unwanted Pampering

**A/N: Grrrr! I am NOT in a good mood today! Your lucky your getting this! Seriously people! I'm feeling VERY neglected by the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Though I do appreciate the rambling of NO-he's MY Monkey Man who sent in a long review that I was reading over today that kicked me into gear. I LOVE long reviews they make me feel like someone's actually read the story. The reason I'm in a bad mood is that I was reading a story last night that ended up the way I didn't want it to so yeah.**

**K well I'd like to acknowledge ****On Pandora by Random Person In ur Bushes**** – Summary**_**: **__**Years have passed since Edward left. Bella and Jacob have joined the Avatar Program, and are told that they're going to the Hallelujah Mountains with Grace and Sully. And then Edward shows back up. -Jake S./Neytiri, Jacob/Trudy, eventual Edward/Bella.- Teen Rated**_

**As you can tell this story is a crossover between Avatar and Twilight. I personally really like it and hope it updates soon so I can read more and anyone else who actually follows my advice. Right well on with the story.**

**P.S. :What happened to the Glee/Twilight community last time I checked there was only like 8 stories now BOOM! There's like 21 now. Weird. Sorry rambling again no really NOW on with the story.**

The day me and Finn got back from our little 'Vacation' we walked into the Choir room to find that we were bigger in numbers. There are three more of us. The three additional _weren't _anybody I would want in a three miles radius of this place. Quinn Fabrey - a.k.a Finn's bitch of an ex. – Santana Lopez, and Brittany. All Cheerios who are all out to destroy Glee. I scooted over to Rachel to get a feel of the situation.

"What are _they _doing here?" I asked pointing the cheerleaders. Who had a expression on their faces that said I smell something gross or I'm bored out of my mind take your pick. The queen of bitches was eyeing Finn who was at my side with his arm around my waist. She was glaring at me like I was a offensive piece of art that doesn't fit with the others in a collection. Which is true but she stared, no, glared at me with a unhealthy passion.

"Probably trying to get Finn back no doubt. Where were you? You just disappeared without any warning." She whispered quietly as we took our seats.

"I just was stressed so me and Finn got out of town for a couple days." Little did I realize that I just made the first mistake that changed my life.

"Why was Finn with you?" I'd forgotten that she didn't know about us. I was hesitant to answer knowing that there was a large possibility that she would over react.

" Um . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we're kind of . . . Um . . . Dating?" It came out as a question. I saw a million different emotions flicker in her eyes. Betrayal, hurt, sadness, loss, but lastly pure white hot fury. She turned the other direction and ignored me. Mr. Shu came in and started teaching us the choreography to a song. Rachel well let's just say that she less than enthusiastic about it. The bitch was barley moving at all.

"Can we stop?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom you can just go." Mr. Shu said turning around to continue the dance.

"It's not my bladder. It's the choreography." This caught Mr. Shu's attention he turned all the way around. "We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach Mr. Shu but –" she gave Quinn a look that I didn't quite understand. " You're not a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley. He was a understudy on Broadway." She said. What the hell could this Dakota Stanley character give us that Mr. Shu couldn't.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever preformed." Mr. Shu reasoned.

"Did _you_ ever perform Mr. Shu? After High School. Did you even try?" The bitch inquired. Mr. Shu sighed and we continued with our rehearsal. After practice ended Finn came over to me I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure" I said grabbing his hand and walking towards the student parking lot. When we reached my car I gave Finn a quick kiss.

"Bye." I turned to get into my car but he grabbed my arm, pulled me into his chest and kissed me passionately.

"Hmmmm, what was that for?" I asked. Curious as to what caused this change in mood.

"Persuasion." He answered.

"Now why in the world would you need to persuade me?" I asked still snuggling into his chest.

"My mom wants to meet you. She got the three of us reservations to Bread Stix at 8." He said. Wow his mom actually wants to meet me! This early!

"I still don't see where the persuasion comes in." I said leaning as best I could on his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yes, but you know that my dad is like really traditional so he'll want to meet you first, officially." He pursed his lips in thought.

"Alright." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm absolutely terrified of meeting dad's but ok only for you. I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed me again before getting into his car and driving off. I got into my car and drove home. When I got home I was immediately attacked by a very lovable pixie. She was squealing so loud I was afraid shed popped my ear dream.

"You have a date!" She squealed.

"Alice we've been together for more than two weeks." I said trying to get out of her grasp which was useless with her steel grip. "Plus it's not really a date just meeting his mother. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like we're getting married." I finally got out of her grip.

"Yet." She muttered so low that I could barely hear it. Dad came down the stair with mom trailing close behind him.

"I certainly hope not, I haven't even met the boy yet." He said.

"Well Daddy you'll get you chance tonight. Finns mom wants to meet me so we're going to have him face the overprotective wrath off you." They both chuckled.

"When will he be here?" Alice asked excidedly.

"Seven why?" I asked. Mom smirked.

"Honey you don't know what you've donefor yourself." She said. Alices eyes widened.

"Oh there's not much time we have to get you ready!"She said grabbing my arm and started pulling me towards her lair.

"Help me!" I called over my shoulder. Dad shook his head sadly.

"She was a good daughter. I'll miss her." He said with mock sadness as I was pulled to the stairs and soon in Alice's room getting pampered.

**A/N: K thank for reading and you know the drill review and recommend stories and their authors.**

"


	18. Over The Moon

**A/N:Hey guys thank for the reviews I'm going to kieep this short.**

Recommendation: My Baby, Forever Summary:

**After an incident occurs, Edward gets turned into a baby! How will Bella and the Cullens deal with raising a 1 year-old Edward and at the same time, trying to turn him back into his 17 year-old vampire self?**

**Nessie POV:**

"She's ready!" Alice called as she dragged me downstairs. She dressed me in a black dress that reached the kness with a large bow on the front with matching Jimmy Choo heels. **(All pictures on profile) **They were complemented with a necklace with two pearls and dimond nestled inbetween the two pearls with matching earrings. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to get the door.I wretched the door open to come face to face with Finn.

"Hi." II said timidly. He looked me up and down taking in my appearance. "Alice." I said in explaination.

"You look great Ness." He leaned in to kiss me but Emmett decided he didn't like that. He pulled me back behind his body. Finn looked shocked.

"Yeah hi, I'm Renesmee's uncle." He said holding out his hand. Finn took it and it didn't go without notice that Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Alright that's enough Emmy." I said pulling him away.

"Just a word of advice, Edward has a bit of a temper. So don't mess this up." Emmett said. I pushed him more into the living room.

"That's enough Emmett! Go play with Rosie." I said. Emmett ran at vampire speed picked Aunt Rosalie up and ran her to the stairs with a 'will do' called over his shoulder. 

"Emmett! Damn it put me down!" Rosalie yelled. There was a audible thud and a crash. A few minutes later Rosalie came down the stairs with a scowl on her face. Emmett came down after her rubbing his back. He sat down and picked up the controller of the game he was playing before like nothing happened.

"No offense but you family's weird." Finn said quietly in my ear.

"We know." We all said in unision. Just then Daddy came down the stairs and went to sit near mom who was currently reading a book. I brought Finn over to him before he could sit down.

"Daddy, this is Finn Hudson, Finn this is my dad." Dad got a look on his face that I knew all too well. I slaped his arm lightly and glared at him.

"Stop reading minds, it's not nice." At least he had the dignaty to appear guilty. He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Finn. Keep my daughter safe."

"Or else fell that wrath of count Edward." Emmett said with a really bad Transilvanian accent. Finn tried to ingnor him.

"Yes of cource Mr. Masen." Dad looked at me. The reason he knew because it came up during one of our conversations.

"Um . . . Edward please." Dad said. My body was shaking with my silent giggles.

"We should get going." I said pulling finn towards the door. When we in the car I sighed with relief.

"Well that went well considering what could have happened." Finn looked at me with frieghtened eyes as we drove out onto the main road.

"Wha – What could have happened?" He asked axiously.

"Multiple things. Keep you eyes on the road Finn. You do know that daddy hasn't been acknowleged by Mr. Masen in like forever. He was a bit surprised that you knew That much." I said rambleing neverously. A few minutes passed and we parked in the resteraunt parking lot. We walked into the resteraunt.

"Hudson." The person standing at the podium brought us to a table were a small woman with short brown hair was sitting. I assumed this was Finn's mom. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Finn. Then she came to me and did the same. I was a little surprised but I wrapped my arms around her like we were good friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. She pulled back.

"OH! My, aren't you beautiful." I smiled and blushed.

"Um . . . Yeah I guess. My sister insisted that she dress me up." I said as we sat down and ordered what we wanted.

"Do you have many siblings?" Finn's Mom inquired.

"I have six sibling ma'am." I said. She gasped shocked.

"Six? Wow how does your parents handle you all?"

"Five of them are my adopted siblings and one is my older brother."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know your parents were . . ." I waved my hand dissmissivly in the air.

"Don't worry about it. So how did you come up wiwth the name Finn? I'm honestly curious, it sounds like such a odd name." I said looking up at Finn who was smiling down at me. Finn's mom blushed.

" I was a big fan of The Notebook when he was born and I always wanted him to find a girl that he'll want to be with always, but I didn't want to name him Noah beacause it just didn't seem to fit him. How did your parents come up with Nessie if you don't mind my asking."

"My real name is Renesmee but a old family friend gave me the nick name Nessie because he thought that Renesmee was a mouthful. My mom wasn't happy about it. Renesmee is a mix of my grandmother on my mom's side and her best friend who was my adopted mother at the time." We talked constantly until the date ended. I really like Finn's mom. Finn brought me home and kissed me soundly until Emmett pulled me inside. I waved to him and he went home. Alice grilled from me the details of our date. And dad expressed his likeing towards _that boy_ which couldn't make me any happier.


	19. Dancing Mishaps, Akward, Making Out Duh!

**A/N: Hey Listening to random Glee songs. Anyone like my theory of the making of Finn's name? That was the only thing that came to mind when I wrote it.**

**Come A Little Closer Baby by tinkermegan68: **_**First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes...a baby carriage? Bella and Edward both enjoyed their child-free life. What happens when one of them has a change of heart? AH,BxE, - **_**Rated M.**

**On with the show little Monsters.**

The week passed on. Rachel dragged us to a Vocal Adrenalin rehearsal to try and convince _Dakota Stanley_ to choreograph for us. Unfortunately for Rachel, Bitch #1, and her minions he wants to charge $8,000 dollars. Finn's getting really pissed off at their attitude. Quite Frankly I am too. Mr. Shu never shows up to our rehearsals that only gives them all the more reason to hire Dakota. I can tell that Finn is on the verge of quitting but I've managed to hold him off for a bit. I don't know how long I can hold him off though. It seems only me and Finn are against hiring Dakota Stanley. Me and Finn were forced to do a carwash to earn money to hire the midget. Which brings me back to the present, it's the first day with the elf at the wheel. Tina was looking out the window looking for signs of Dakota Stanley.

"Oh! Here he comes!" She said. She stepped out of the way. Currently I was tinkering with the piano. I was playing Bella's Lullaby. My mom's song. Dakota Stanley walked into the room I had to hide a giggle. I mean I remembered him being short but still it was funny. I still kept playing.

"Cut that out!" He yelled at me. I lifted my hands off the keys and went over to stand by my Finn.

"Has a bit of a Napoleon complex doesn't he?" I whispered to Finn.

"What's a Napoleon complex?" I giggled and kissed his cheek. He was just so cute.

"Yo! Romeo, Juliet cut it out!" he yelled at us. He started handing out papers. Just to get a rise out of him I grabbed Finn's face and smashed his lips to mine. I shoved my tongue into his mouth he caught on and we started a full on make out session. Stanley glared at us and tried to ignore us.

"Please examine you personalized menu's. This is what your going to be eating for the next six months." He said he gave one to everyone except the Bitch, her minions, and me.

"Um . . . Mine just says coffee." Mercedes said. Just coffee for six months? Isn't that abuse.

"Uh Hmm" He hummed with a cocky look on his face.

"What's smelt?" Rachel asked.

"A pungent low carb fresh water fish." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I hate fish.

"Alright, let's start with today's business. Alright, cut. You're not trying hard enough." He said pointedly towards Artie.

"At what?" He asked.

"Walking. I can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and it's depressing." I stared at him bewildered. Did he really just say that?

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked. he hummed another affirmative.

"Also you. You got to go effe." She opened her mouth to argue.

"Oh no no" he said quickly before she could get a word in. Kurt spoke up.

"You can't kick people out of Glee because you don't like the way they look."

"Why don't you shut you face gash and stay away from arousal cans, because you can burst into flames at any second." I felt my jaw slacken. He moved onto the Bitches.

"You three your perfect, seriously don't change a thing." They smiled smugly. Way to go Christmas elf you boosted their ego even more. If that's even possible. He moved onto Rachel.

" You . . . Ewww Nose Job." By this time I regained control of my jaw I was about to use a snarky come back from my sass arsenal but Finn beat me.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Hey what was that Frankintein." Ok criticize Rachel, I don't care but criticize Finn it's go time. But he just went on going despite the glares I threw at him. "Why don't you wipe that dopy look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground." I lost it at the moment Finn responded.

"Hey Christmas elf what the hell is wrong with you!" I said stepping up and sizing him up. I could easily take him down.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me! Your boyfriend is freakishly tall. I fell like a woodland creature. What's your problem Pebbles?" I saw red. Finn's arms restrained me from lunging at the over grow toddler.

"Come on don't give him what he wants. Let's go we don't need this." He whispered in my ear. I took a calming breath. Me and Finn started towards the door I faintly heard the other starting to follow us.

"Wait!" Rachel called out. I sighed and we all turned around.

"Barbra Strystand." She said. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"When Barbra was young they told her that in order to be a star she needed to have a nose job. Thankfully she refused."

"Where's this going Yentil?"

"Where this going is that we don't need you. Let's face it we're never going to be as good as dancers as Vocal Adrenalin, we're going to win because… we're different. And that's what makes us special." My fury suddenly disappeared as she threw the truth at us.

"They told Jay-Lo that her bootie was too big." Mercedes said as she walked back into the room.

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." Artie said following Mercedes back into the room. Kurt followed behind him.

"Jim Abbott." I scanned my memory for an answer to the reference. I smiled as I remembered one of the many arguments about baseball that my father and uncles got into.

'I have no idea who that is." Kurt said.

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankee's. He pitched a no hitter." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. And pulled us towards the others.

"Yeah so misfits, spazzheads, and cripples can make it to, great what's your point?" Return comes the anger. Damn you dad and your hereditary anger issues. I came up to him so that I was looking down at him.

"Our point is that fired. And I'm taller than you." I said smugly. Challenging him to continue with his rampage. I look at Finn he was smiling at me. The midget sighed in defeat.

"Barely." He muttered quietly. With what little dignity he had left a left the room. We all parted ways. Before I got into my car Finn stopped me.

"Hey, um . . . do you think you'd be able to come to my Acafella thing tonight?" He asked. It were as if his shoes suddenly became interesting. I lifted his face and pulled it down to mine. I crashed my lips to his.

" Of course Finn. I'd love to. It's at the PTA meeting tonight right?" I asked. I remember it being it a passing topic between me and Esme. She usually goes to these things. Tonight being a exception she had a previous engagement.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

"Esme heard about it at some point. She couldn't go tonight though."

"Oh. So you'll go right?" I kissed him one more time before getting into my car.

"Of course. I'll see you there." I said before driving off. I spent the rest of the afternoon challenging Emmett at Halo (I won about $100,000), doing homework and rehearsing in the piano room. Then I had to get ready surprisingly Alice left me to get ready on my own like a _big girl_! Yeah! I fell so _special. _

"When did you become so sarcastic?" Dad asked as I passed him in the hallway towards my room.

"I've always been that way. Blame mom." I said as I entered my enormous closet. I scanned my shelves for something good enough. Finally I found the perfect semi-casual dress. The top half was stripped black and white the waist was wrapped in a red stripe and the bottom half was just plain black. I accompanied them with my silver locket that my parents gave me for my first Christmas only a few years after we got the Cullen crest put onto the front of the locket. On the opposite side of the front there's a picture of dad, mom and I that I change often but I haven't felt obligated to change it recently because I've stopped ageing. I also wore a pair of black strappy heels that wrapped around my ankles. **(Pictures on profile).** I ran downstairs noting the time grabbed my keys and ran towards the door.

"Going out?" Aunt Rosalie asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah." I said starting up the engine. "I'll be back before midnight!" I called as I pulled out of the drive way. I quickly drove to the school. Finn was visibly nervous when I came backstage.

"Hey sorry I'm late." I said as I greeted Finn with a hug and kiss.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you made it. If you don't mind my asking what kept you?" He asked

"Emmett kept losing and re-challenging at Halo until I put my foot down." I said. Finn turned around to look through the curtains. Finns best friend, Puck, turned to me.

"Hey" He said nodding his head. It wasn't a friendly 'hey' it was that one that said 'I'd like to tap you'. I snorted.

"Nessie, we're about to start." Mr. Shu said.

"Ok. Well Finn I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you after the show." I said. I headed to my seat just then the lights went on and the stage was lighted with a kaleidoscope of colors.

**(Together)**

**A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)  
A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)  
(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop  
(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)  
(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop  
(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)**

_(Mr. Shuster.)_

_Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.  
Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.  
I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,  
'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me. (ooh)_

(Puck**, **_**Finn**_)

Girl let me take off all your cloths

Disconnect the phone so nobody knows

Let me light a candle so we can make it better

Making love until we drown

Girl you make me feel real good. (ooh)  
**We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)  
**_**Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (ooh)**_

Finn sang pointing directly at me, which made me blush and bite my lip.

_And this is what I'll do... (I know you're not gonna sing that song)  
_  
**A tick tock don't stop  
A tick tock don't stop  
A tick tock don't stop  
**

The crowd erupted in applause me being one of them only in a dazed sort of form. They took a bow. After they went back stage I got up and followed them in the back entrance. I practically attacked him when I caught sight of him. Ok I did assault him. As soon as I saw him I crashed my lips to his. He was taken surprise to say the least.

"Wow. I should sing more often." He said once I released him.

"Shut up." I muttered. He smiled teasingly. I giggled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you." I said. A large body guard entered small area followed by Josh Groban. His eyes roamed the people in the room and his eyes widened when he reached me.

"Well, well, well, considering your beauty, hair and eyes you must be little Renesmee Cullen. Am I right? You're not so little anymore are you?"

"Yeah not anymore. How do you know me?"

"I was good friends with you Grandfather when I was just starting out. We've been in contact for a while now. How is Carlisle?"

"Uh . . . Great I guess. If you don't mind my asking Mr. Groban what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Forward like that. Right well, Which one of you is Sandy?" A balding man who apparently is named Sandy raised his hand.

"Mr. Groban we are so honored that you came here today." Josh Groban raised his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I came here to tell you to Stop E-mailing me." He handed Sandy a paper.

"This is a restraining order. Stop sending me nude photos," Ewwwww "Stop calling me. I don't know how you got my number, I don't know how you got again after I changed it. Stop sending me edible gift baskets, Stop sending me locks of your hair," Well that explains the balding hair but again I repeat ewwww. " And I don't want to read any more of those sauna's you wrote for me." Wow this is really awkward.

"That stuff is crazy dude." Said his body guard.

"Are we clear?" Josh Groban said. Sandy nodded. "Thank you gentleman. By the way guys great show, I mean like explosive." I looked up to Finn and gently rubbed his arm and offered him a warm smile. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew he hoped that this Josh Groban dude would help all of them break out into the music business it hurt to see them disappointed.

"Sorry." Mr. Shu said. Wow when I came here I didn't expect for it to be this awkward. Throughout the next hour or so I offered as much comfort as I could without going to the_ next step _in the relationship. We mostly made out until the janitor told us we had to leave. I bid Finn goodbye and I headed home.


	20. Pain and Suffering

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I've gotten complaints about not updating My Twin lately so I've been updating that. Nothing really to say.**

**Not What You Read In Books ****By The Irish Cullen: Summary - **_**A one night stand she can't remember? Perfect right. Not really. When 23 year old maid Bella Swan finds out shes pregnant, she has to deal with family and friends, but what does this have to with her boss? Mr. Sex On Legs Cullen? **__**Rated: M**_

**Link: **.net/s/5621247/1/Not_What_You_Read_In_Books

_All the single ladies (7x)___

_Now put your hands up__  
__Up in the club, we just broke up__  
__I'm doing my own little thing__  
__you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip__  
__Cuz another brother noticed me__  
__I'm up on him, he up on me__  
__dont pay him any attention__  
__cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years__  
__Ya can't be mad at me___

_[Chorus]__  
__Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
__Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it___

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh (x2)___

_(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
__Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it___

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips__  
__hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans__  
__acting up, drink in my cup__  
__I couldnt care less what you think__  
__I need no permission, did I mention__  
__Dont pay him any attention__  
__Cuz you had your turn__  
__But now you gonna learn__  
__What it really feels like to miss me___

_(Chorus)___

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
__Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it___

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x___

_Don't treat me to the things of this world__  
__I'm not that kind of girl__  
__Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve__  
__Is a man that makes me, then takes me__  
__And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond__  
__Pull me into your arms__  
__Say I'm the one you WANT__  
__If you don't, you'll be alone__  
__And like a ghost I'll be gone___

_All the single ladies (7x)__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh__  
__oh oh oh (2x)___

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
__Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
__If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh (2x)_

Do. Not. Ask me why I am currently wearing a tight black unitard in Kurt Hummels sing Beyonce's Single Ladies. Ok so Kurt asked me for a small favor. He wanted to film his own version of the song which I'm all for but the unitard is really, really tight.

Suddenly the music stopped and Kurts dad was standing there me Tina and Kurt turned around.

"Dad, your home early." He said breathless.

"_Deadliest Catch_ is on. What are you wearing?" He asked.

"It's a unitard. Guys wear them to work out nowadays. They leak sweat out of the body." Kurts dad came over and pulled at the top and let it slap back making a slap sound against his skin where I could easily see the sweet sweet blood pumping.

"F-f-football." Tina stuttered

"Yeah all the guys at football wear them. Totally jock sheqe." He lied smoothly. It was easy to convince his dad of this he wouldn't know Giorgio Armani from Miuccia Prada. Oh, Alice would be so proud of me.

"Totally, Kurt is on the football team now. He's the kicker. That's like the smallest person on the team right?" I said. I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yeah, Ness and Tina were just helping me with some conditioning work." Kurts dad hummed in response.

"Really? I played in J.C., Before I busted my knee popping wheelies on my dirt bike." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was such a guy.

"Cool, I guess we'll have something to talk about then." He started laughing. The atmosphere still seemed tense to me.

"So are one of you two his girlfriend?" He asked. Kurt looked between us and pulled me to his side.

"But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet." _You wish. _I smiled at him like he was Finn. Damn I deseved an Oscar for this.

"Just keep the music down I can't hear myself think up there." He said walking upstairs. I turned to Kurt.

"I would lash out at you but honestly this thing," I said grabbing the Unitard. " Is way too tight and I don't have any air to yell at you, so let's get this finished I have to catch up on my homework." I said. We went through it again until Kurt was satisfied, then I went home.

(The Next Day)

"Umm Excuse me this isn't the right key." Rachel said we she got her paper.

"No it's the right key." Mr. Shu said giving the rest of us our papers.

"But this is the alto part." She said

"Yep, Tina's doing the solo." I smiled. She deserved it. I'll bet she will be great. I walked over to her and quietly said my congrats. Finn stayed close next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. I rubbed his arms in affection. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry there must be some sort of mix up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story went to me. Maria is _my _part. Natalie Wood was a Jew you know. I've had a very deep connection to her since I was the age of one." She argued. I understood that West Side Story is her favorite musical but she didn't need to be rude. Tina deserved that part just as much as she did.

"Well, I'm just trying to shake things up a little. Get us out our boxes." Mr. Shu explained calmly.

"No you're trying to punish me!" She whined. God! When did she get so annoying?

"I think your being irrational." I second that. I thought.

"And I think your being unfair!" I rolled my eyes at her childness.

"I think you're being unfair to Tina, who might actually be happy about getting her first solo." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Tina knows I respect her and that she's not ready to play an iconic role as Maria." She said raising her voice. Mercedes interrupted her tirade.

"Wait I'm a jet?" She asked incredulously. Rachel chose then to make her expected exit and stormed out of the room.

"The more times she storms out of rehearsal the less affect it has." Artie said. Mr. Shu sighed and congratulated Tina. After the rehearsal me and Finn were walking out of the room when Kurt stopped us.

"Finn I need to ask you something." Kurt called.

"Oh I already have a date to the prom." He said hugging me closer to him. " I'm flattered, I know how important dances are to teen gays." He said. I had to hold myself back from giggling.

"I'm not gay, I just need a favor." He said quickly blushing all the while.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I need you to teach me how to be a kicker. You know for foot ball?" Kurt asked. Finn agreed and over the next few days Finn taught him. On Wednesday he brought Kurt to practice for him to try out.

"I'll be at my usual spot." I said kissing him goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurt look away from our affectionate display.

"See you soon." He said. I walked over to my usual spot on the bleechers and pulled out my book. I would look up occasionally but what really caught my attention was the ball actually going through the goal posts. We never score! I looked to see who kicked the ball and I saw Kurt looking proud of himself. Well damn the guy can play!

"Gentlemen we have found ourselves a kicker!" Coach Tinaka announced proudly. Kurt waved like he just won a beauty pageant. After the practice me and Finn went to my house. I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water I found a note.

_Renesmee,_

_We are out hunting and should arrive home shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved Family_

I smiled and ran back into the living room where Finn was looking at a painting I quickly turned him around and latched my mouth to his. He pulled me into his arms and carried us to the couch. He flipped us over so he was hovering on top of me. We continued making out and groping each other until we heard the door open. I quickly crawled out from under Finn falling to the floor. I quickly fixed my hair and my did the best I could to relax so I didn't look like I was just making out with Finn for god knows how long.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I stood up and I noticed his . . . uh . . . problem. I quickly sat on his lap to hid all evidence. He hissed.

"Sorry. Don't think." I whispered. Turning on the T.V.

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett called walking into the room.

"Relax you two it's just me. I came back early 'cuz your dad saw Alice's vision about you two taking it…. Too far. Daddy dearest wanted me to stop it." He winked at us. He sat down next to us. There was a awkward silence. Finn cleared his throat.

"I should get going, I'll see you later Nessie." He said kissing me on the lips before leaving.

The next day I was walking down the hall. Alone. A rare occurrence for me. I stopped when I saw Finn talking to a crying Quinn. I was just within earshot to hear what was said next.

"I'm pregnant." She said. My world suddenly stopped turning as Quinn uttered those words. I felt the tears gush down my eyes. My temper flared. PREGNANT! How could he? I felt extremely betrayed.

"Mine?" He asked.

"Yes you, who else would it be." I was seeing red. I was about to lunge at the two when I felt a pair of restraining arms around me. I folded into my father's arms in pain. It felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest. I cried as he pulled me away into an empty room. The hole seemed to get bigger and bigger and as it grew it became more and more painful. Dad rocked me back forth trying to sooth my aching heart. But there was no soothing me. I am destined to be a spinster who can't love because her heart was broken in high school.

"That's not true, Nessie. That will never happen. Everything will work out." I sniffed away my tears.

"How do you know?" I asked, the tears clouding my vision.

"I don't but if you're determined everything _will_ work out. I love you. And so does Finn. He feels devastated about the whole thing." Just then there was a knock on the door. "He's looking for you. I'll just give you some privacy." Dad started to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Can you just stand outside the door?" I asked. He kissed me forehead.

"Of course honey. _He will not ever hurt you._ I swear." Dad promised and walked out of the door and glared at Finn as he came in.

"Nessie." He said my name like it was a prayer. His eyes were bloodshot and red from tears.

"What?" I snapped harshly. He cringed at the sound of my voice. I felt sorry but I didn't feel sorry enough to make him feel better. I felt betrayed, that the past few will mean nothing now that he has a baby on the way.

"Please, Nessie, hear me out." He begged. " We never did anything. I swear." I scoffed.

"Are you forgetting that my grandfather is a doctor? I _know_ how babies are made. You can't lie to me Finn." I said shaking my head trying to get rid of the nightmare that is happening before my eyes.

"I'm not lying Nessie, please! We never did anything! Even if we did it was before I met you! Before I saw your face. Before I knew that I was in love with you." He attempted to come over and embrace me but I pushed him away. He seemed genuine, I mean I've heard of immaculate conception but we've never came across it with our medical experience. I just _had_ to believe him. There's no way I couldn't. But he couldn't just leave Quinn alone and pregnant. I may not like her but she deserves more than that.

_What are you thinking Nessie? You're willing to give up your own love for some cliché pregnant cheerleader? _My inner voice complained. Am I willing to do that? The answer to that is yes. Yes I am.

_She's human so what? You're going to give up your forever if you do this. _Bitch shut up and let make my own selfless decisions. It's the right thing to do anyway.

"Finn, you have a baby now. I'll be damned if you give up a chance at being a father for me. You need to concentrate on it instead of me. I will always love you but I can't do this. Good-bye Finn." I said then ran out the door like the coward I am instead of facing my fears and waiting for Finn to say how he felt like how this was supposed to happen. I ran past dad and into the empty parking lot I got in my car a drove home. All the while my phone was ringing nonstop. I contemplated throwing out the window.

Days passed and I hardly ever came out of my room. Most I ever did was put on death metal that I now have memorized. The phone still keeps buzzing but not as often now. Still about five times a day. On the fourth day of sulking I finally caved and listened to the voicemails _he_ left me. I had 53 missed messages.

'_Hey Ness it's me, Please answer me. I love you. Bye.'_

'_Ness come on this is so immature. You can't ignore me forever.'_

'_Nessie please come back. Glee's a mess without you. Rachel quit and we have no motivation, Please come back.'_

'_Please I miss you, Nessie, Please let's talk about this. I don't love her I never have. I love you.'_ I was quickly losing my incentive but I miss him and I can't stand not seeing his face. Just then Emmett barged into my room and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on we're going to the game tonight. Alice said it'll be a real kicker." Emmett said throwing me into the back seat of the Volvo.

"Nice to see your face again, Renesmee." Alice said.

"Shut up." I muttered looking down at my lap. When we got there I hurriedly got out of the car and went to sit in the nearest bleacher hoping I'd blend in with no such luck Mr. Shu came over to sit with my family.

"Hey Ness. I haven't seen you in rehearsals in the past couple of days. What's going on?" Mr. Shu asked.

"No offense Mr. Shu but right now I don't need a therapist at the moment. I've been kind of depressed lately. You know the whole Quinn thing and all." I said with a sigh.

"You know?" Mr. Shu asked.

"Of course I know, I was Finn's girlfriend, I do know why I broke up with him."

"Yeah he was pretty devastated when he told me. He misses you, you know."

"He'll get over it." I said. He dropped the subject when the teams entered the field. I watched as Finn played and constantly get knocked off his feet. As wrong as it may be it felt good. Sort of. Toward the end of the game Finn called a time out and then a few minutes later the whole football team started dancing to Single Ladies. It was hilarious. Whatever he was doing worked because we finally scored a touchdown. We were tied 6 to 6. Kurt ended up kicking and scored the winning goal and we won the first game of the season. After Kurt scored the final goal Quinn came over to him and kissed him. Tears pricked my eyes and I ran down the bleachers and into the choir room. I started pounding at the piano keys using the notes to express my pain and suffering. By the time someone entered the room I was sobbing. Mr. Shu pulled me into a consoling hug.

"I can't do it anymore Mr. Shuster. I think I need to quit. I can't look at either of them without crying like a little girl. And if quitting Glee makes the pain lessen that's what I'll do. I'm sorry."

"Quitting Glee won't do anything. I saw you playing a few minutes ago and music is how you let out your pain and suffering. Just give it some time. It will fade over time."

"How would you know? Have you seen your wife kiss someone else?"

"Well no but-" I interrupted him.

"Could you ever deal with the fact that she is having another man's baby?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Mr. Shu I'll stay. I have to go." I said abruptly. Over the next few days I learned to ignore the pain, but that only made me a zombie of my former self. When I look in the mirror I don't recognize the figure staring back at me. I still sing but never with the passion I used to hold. I hit the notes, I do the moves, but none of it has feeling. I am numb all over. I embrace the numbness knowing what the pain is like. And I don't plan on ever returning.


	21. Just Friends

A/N: I would like to clarify that Edward did not tell her about the Baby drama because he felt that she could not lean on him for everything and that things would unravel like they were supposed to.

I would like to thank my new Beta, icihappi.

Angel in the Attic by closettwilighter1 – Summary:_What if Alice saw Bella coming? What if Edward was waiting for her knowing she belonged to him? What he is, isn't the only thing Edward is hiding.___Rated M

.net/s/5678024/1/Angel_in_the_Attic

Rachel quit Glee for some school musical, I broke up with F – _him_, Quinn's pregnant, Football players transferred over to the Glee Club and me, the one everyone is now relying on to win sectionals, is in a depression. Also 'is no longer musically passionate', deeming me unfit for solos. Though I don't care because all the duets would have involved me singing with _him._I'm not really making an effort. I don't listen to the lyrics of the songs anymore, mostly because they are always about loving the most perfect guy ever who loves you. Gah! Even thinking about that four letter word that starts with a L makes the hole in my chest appear. Believe me, it hurts like hell.

Right now I am in rehearsal watching the guy I love sing and dance with Quinn to some song that I can't make an effort to remember. I could feel emotions welling up inside me and I quickly squashed them before they could take over me. Quinn ran out of the room looking like she was about to throw up. That's supposed to be _me_ with the morning sickness not her. I could see people's mouths moving including_his_but I can't comprehend the words being said. Eventually I heard the words being said. They were talking about Rachel not being here.

"I may want to light myself on fire when I'm in the same room with her but that Rachel girl can sing." Noah Puckerman said. He is one of the recently added members.

"Rachel left, guys. She's gone. If we're going to make this work there's no looking back." Mr. Shu argued.

"What about Nessie? She's just a good of a singer as Rachel." _He_said. I cringed at the sound of his voice. I stepped forward to the front of the room.

"In case you haven't noticed I've been a zombie for the past few days. I can't handle a solo just yet." My voice sounded dead, lifeless. Everyone looked surprised that I said something.

"She speaks!" One of the football players sarcastically rejoiced. I turned around and glared at him.

"Alright guys, take five." Mr. Shu said. I went over to the piano and started mechanically playing Clair De La Lune. I was slowly coming out my coma. Slowly hearing and seeing more, but never moving forward. As I said before, I am destined to be a lonely spinster. Finn was expressing his concerns about the Baby. I felt a spasm of sadness and my fingers faulted on the keys. I kept my mind on the sounds of the piano instead of his conversation.

Days passed and I was starting to feel things but I always the ones I wanted to feel. The music is starting to get more and more passionate. Soon enough I was looking and kind of feeling like my old self pre – baby drama. On Thursday, Finn approached me.

"Uhh, hi," He said awkwardly.

"H-hi," I stuttered. I tried to move around him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I would face him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go bowling with me tomorrow after school. Just us. I think we need to talk about some things." Sure of all times _now_ you want to talk.

"Whatever," I said indifferently trying to step around him. He caught my arm again.

"Is – Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know we need to talk about things. I guess I'm willing tomorrow. Come on let's get to rehearsal." It felt nice to be by his side again. Almost like the hole was never there, but then I remembered the situation we needed to talk about and the hole appeared again.

When we got to the choir room there was an oldish lady that really didn't belong at a school. She smelled of alcohol cigarettes and drugs. Don't they have background checks in Ohio?

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to a special friend of mine. This is April Rhodes." The old lady smiled and waved. Ok, she wasn't _that_old, but she looked like she had one to many drinks. "She's our newest member." What? How is that possible! She's old.

"Wait, so old people can join Glee Club now?" Finn said.

"Old huh? You guys look like the world's worst Beniton ad," She said.

"Mr. Shuster, I think this is a really bad idea," Artie said.

"I whole completly agree," I piped in.

"April is a great singer and she never graduated," Mr. Shu argued.

"We appreciate what your trying to do but she's no Rachel," Mercedes inputed.

"Who's Rachel?" April asked.

"Sh-She's kind of our star," Tina stuttered.

"Well, where is she?" April asked smugly.

"She's gone. She left to get the lead part in Cabaret,'' April laughed and took off her jacket.

"Tinkles, give to me this time in B flat. And don't let me catch you snoozing," She said.

_Maybe this time_

_I'll be lucky_

_Maybe this time he'll stay._

_Maybe this time_

_For the first time_

_Love won't hurry away_

_He will hold me fast_

_I'll be home at last_

_Not a loser_

_Like the last time_

_And the time before_

_Everybody loves a winner_

_So nobody loved me_

_Lady peaceful_

_Lady happy_

_That's what I long to be_

_All the odds are_

_They're in my favor_

_Somethings bound to begin_

_It's gonna happen_

_Happen sometime_

_Maybe this time I'll win_

_Cuz' everybody_

_they love a winner_

_So nobody loved me_

_Lady peaceful_

_Lady happy_

_That's what I long to be_

_All the odds are_

_They're in my favor_

_Somethings bound to give in_

_It's going to happen_

_Happen sometime_

_Maybe this time_

_Maybe this time I'll Win_

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." Ok so she may have a nice voice but she's really mental. I can do better but Mr. Shu is afraid that I'll have another nervous breakdown. I just gave in. There was no use in fighting it.

The next day I was sitting in Spanish when a wad of paper hit the back of my head. I turned around and gave Finn a 'what do you want' look. He pointed at the paper at my feet. I sighed bent over and uncrumpled it.

'Are we still on for tonight? – F' I sighed and wrote my response.

'Sure, I never back out on a promise. – R' I discreetly passed it back to him. Later that night I reluctantly got ready. I got dressed in a blue and purple jumper with a pair of black stilettos and of course my locket remaining around my neck. I do know that I'll have to rent bowling shoes but might as well look hot while I can.

When I got in the car I drove like mad to the bowling alley. Sigh. I leaned my head on my steering wheel.

'_You're an idiot Renesmee. He'll trick you into getting back together. Stay strong. STAY STRONG!'_my inner bitch said as I approached Finn in the parking lot. He looked me hungrily up and down and my knees suddenly felt like goo.

"Wow, you look hot." He said. What is my intelligent response?

"Yeah," I said dreamily. _'Way to stay strong.'_ Oh shut up.

"Let's go inside its getting cold out here." Alright Nessie just stay strong. You can do this. Oh, who am I kidding, no I can't. Finn led us inside and got us a table. He went to go get our bowling shoes. Sigh, maybe I should just leave. Oh, here he comes play it cool.

"Got the shoes." He said.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly. After that we easily slipped into our old selves. We were laughing and ribbing each other on our shots. We had a really great time after the game Finn went and got us pizza. I put back on my stilettos. I moaned when the greasy cheesy goodness entered my mouth. Finn had a look on his face that I couldn't recognize.

"So I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to come here so you could make fun of my throws. What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He seemed hesitant. He fidgeted a little.

"Just come clean Finn." I said.

"Ness, I want us to get back together." I knew it. I started to get up and leave. He grabbed my arm. I pulled away and hurried to the parking lot. "Please hear me out." He pleaded. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What? What could you possibly have to say? I can't Finn! I just can't!" I screamed at him. I didn't care that I was making a scene. I just didn't care.

"I love you, Renesmee. Please, I can't deal with not being with you." He pleaded with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"And you think I can! Do you remember how last week went or were too busy looking into the devils eyes! God I can't believe I trusted you with my secret!" I screamed at him.

"Don't bring Quinn into this! I'm specifically talking about us. I can't get over you! I wasn't any better. Believe me. I love you so much it hurts." He quickly pulled me flush against his chest and locked his lips with mine. I struggled to get out of his grip but after a few seconds I lost myself in the kiss. After like the hottest kiss in history, I pulled away. He cradled my face in his hands his eyes gleaming with admiration.

"And for the record I would _never_ tell anyone about your secret." He said softly and pecked my lips. My inner girl was squealing and jumping up and down clapping her hands Alice style.

"Please, let's get back together." He begged. I sighed.

"I can't Finn, it wouldn't feel right," I said. His face fell and he looked like I just kicked his puppy. "But we can at least be friends," I said.

"With benefits?" He asked with false hope.

"You wish. Just friends."

"Can we ever be like we were?" He asked.

"I don't know Finn, maybe someday we can date again but not now, not under these circumstances." I said sadly.

"What if I'm not the father? Then?" My brows furrowed at his question. Was he the father? Wait what am I thinking of course he is. He's talking methodical. He is right?

"If you can prove you're not the father then there wouldn't be a need for the just friends thing." I said. I figured it was time to make my leave. I extended my hand for a _friendly_handshake.

"Good-bye Finn." He awkwardly shook my hand. Ugh! This friend thing will be harder than I thought.

When I got home Dad was standing in front of me as soon as I stepped through the door. He look anxious.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was with Finn. He wanted to talk about _things_." He visibly relaxed. He pulled me over the couch.

"And how did that go?" He asked. I sighed put my hand on his cheek and showed him what happened.

"Look, I'm tired I just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before heading upstairs and falling into a deep slumber.

On Monday I found Rachel crying in the girls bathroom. Her eyes were red and tear filled and her nose was red.

"Hey something wrong?" I asked. She may be a complete bitch sometimes but she was still my friend once upon a time.

"No, stardom is just getting to me that's all. It's not easy being in the spotlight." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm, yeah I bet it's real hard." I said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any attention at all."

"You know what?" Applying the last bit of make up. "I really couldn't care less about your attention or my lack of emotion and spotlight. I really don't care," I said storming towards the door.

"You know me and Finn went on a date on Saturday." She said as I flung the door open. I stiffened and headed onward like a raging bull towards Finn who was unfortunately for him just at the end of the hall.

"Hey!" He greeted just as my hand came in contact with his cheek.

"What the hell was that for."

"I saw Rachel today and she told me about your _date_." I sneered the word. "How could you? I thought I meant something to you or was Friday a lie? Oh let me guess! You're seeing Brittney too. So just because you can't have me your on to your next fling not even _a day_after ours. You're a pig." I yelled at him. He grabbed my elbow and dragged me into a empty classroom.

"Look the only reason I went on that date was because I need a music scholarship. I can't get one unless we win sectionals and we can't win sectionals without Rachel. Even if you pull your emotions together and sing with purpose there's no way you can learn the lyrics and moves by them." He explained.

"So your playing her?" I asked incredulously. "Finn I don't know – Wait what do you mean I can't learn the songs? I hardly sleep!"

"Yeah sorry, sometimes it's easy to forget your uh . . . heritage." He said awkwardly. I laughed

"What, you can't say the word out loud?" He laughed awkwardly.

"What word?" He asked with false innocence. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his ear.

"Vampire," I whispered seductively. I know I'm stepping the Friendly line but it's just so fun to mess with him. He audibly gulped with the change in atmosphere. Just as I was going to kiss him the bell rang and I bee lined towards my next class.

"Tease," He called after me.

"That's the point," I said as I reached ran towards first period giggling the whole way. Later that day the others were leaning on the piano gossiping as I played Four Seasons.

"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant," Kurt guessed. I smiled to myself. Yeah, you're not even close.

"But that doesn't explain all the crying," Artie pointed out.

"M-Maybe she just doesn't like the group," I snorted.

"Are you all that stupid? Really? I bet you all thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates. Maybe she's got one in the oven." Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner! God, all this baby drama just makes me pissy.

"Well, who's the baby's daddy?" Mercedes wondered.

"Who do you think?" If I wasn't suspicious before I am now. He knows something. Something that I don't know, Something Finn doesn't know. They all looked at him expectantly, by now I had stopped playing to listen to the conversation. Kurt laughed at this new piece of gossip. As if it gets any better Rachel came through the door dramatically like always.

"Yes, you have heard right, I am retuning to Glee," I glared at her. They completely ignored her and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I'd thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm."

"Sorry, Glee club has just been rocked with its latest scandal," Kurt said.

"Quinn's knocked up," Mercedes said. Kurt rounded the piano.

"And the baby daddy… It's Finn," Trying to lighten the mood I played the menacing beginning of Beethoven's 5thsymphony. Duh Duh Dun Duhh. Their gazes directed towards me.

"Sorry," I muttered with a smile on my face.

"How can you smile about this," Rachel demanded.

"I'm sorry, _your highness,_I already knew about this. I broke up with Finn so he could clear his head and focus on the baby. It seemed like the right thing to do," I explained. Rachel rushed out of the room in tears. Everyone again directed their eyes to me.

"You knew?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Sure, I've known for a while now," I said like I was talking about the weather. Finn walked through the door. He came to me.

"She knows," Finn said.

"Hello to you too," I said continuing where I stopped on four seasons.

"She's out again. I'll never get that scholarship now. I'm screwed. I need a to get a job to help pay for the baby and the only way to get a job it's to graduate collage." He said sitting on the piano bench next to me. He put his head in his hands and his elbows fell onto the keys. I rubbed his shoulders.

"What about a football scholarship Finn? There's always that," I said soothingly.

"Really Nessie? Have you seen this schools football team? We suck! There's no way I can get a scholarship with only one season win. Music is the only thing I have." I hugged him close. Then I came up with a PERFECT idea. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

"I can pay for you Finn. We always give away collage funds to a local that has promise, so it's no problem. There's no doubt that your intention are pure."

"I can't do that. It will feel like I'm using you. Why don't you give it to Jenny? You know that girl that is like smart at everything. Her family is running through some deep shit and is low on money." He argued. Yeah right, I'm not going up give up that easily.

"We can pay for Jenny and you. We did that when mom came along. It's no problem for us." I said. I had him. He didn't have anything.

"No, I'm not going to let you pay for collage." He said as Mr. Shu came and we did the final rehearsals for the Invitational for later that night.

(Later that night)

I was sitting at the piano helping the others warm up. We were all a big bundle of nerves in western attire.

"The House is packed tonight. It's your first performance in front of a live audience. Where's April?" Mr. Shu asked. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, April came through the door making a scene. She's drunk, just great. She can't go on. Ms. Pillsbury appeared in the doorway and ushered Mr. Shu out.

"Hit it," She commanded me. I played a few notes and she took over herself. After a few moments Mr. Shuster came back in.

"Alright guys, its show time," He said and led us to the stage. I heard the principle get on stage and the music start.

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby__  
__Last night I did things I'm not proud of__  
__And I got a little crazy__  
__Last night I met a guy on the dance floor__  
__And I let him call me baby___

_And I don't even know his last name__  
__Oh, my mama would be so ashamed__  
__It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"__  
__And then it turned in,__  
__"Oh no, what have I done?"__  
__And I don't even know his last name___

_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning__  
__His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning__  
__I had no clue what I was getting into__  
__So I blame it on the Cuervo__  
__Oh where did my manners go?___

_And I don't even know his last name__  
__Oh, my mama would be so ashamed__  
__It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"__  
__And then it turned in,__  
__"Oh no, what have I done?"__  
__And I don't even know his last name__  
__Here we go...___

_Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas__  
__I'm not sure how I got here__  
__Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere__  
__I gotta go__  
__I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road__  
__They say what happens here stays here__  
__All of this will disappear__  
__There's just one little problem...___

_I don't even know my last name__  
__Oh my mama would be so ashamed__  
__It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"__  
__And then it turned in,__  
__"Oh no, what have I done?"__  
__And I don't even know my last name___

_What have I done__  
__What have I done__  
__What have I done__  
__Oh, what have I done__  
__I don't even know my last name___

_It turned into__  
__"Oh no, what have I done?"__  
__And I don't even know my last___

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"__  
__And then it turned into__  
__"Oh no, what have I done?"__  
__And I don't even know my last name___

_My last name_

When we were finished we exited off the stage and started putting on our costumes for the next number. I was helping Finn with his tie when Mr. Shu came in. He told us that April wasn't in the Glee club anymore. All the chatter and happiness stopped cold.

"I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me. Glee club is supposed to be about you. You don't need her to be great," He said.

"But we need her for the second act." Mercedes pointed out.

"I'll just have to go out there and cut the show short. Hey guys, you were great. Don't worry there will be other performances." Everyone had a look between annoyance and exasperation.

"Mr. Shu, I know the routine. I saw what you were doing and I kind of picked up on it. I can handle it," I said.

"I don't know are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not a porcelain doll. I _can_ keep in track of my emotions while using passion. I've been working on it," I said.

"Alright then, let's go," He said ushering us onto the stage. The crowd cheered and the music started.

(_Finn__Nessie____Both____Everybody)_

_Can__anybody find me somebody to love?__  
__Each morning I get up I die a little__  
__Can barely stand on my feet__  
Take a look in the mirror and cry__**  
**__Lord what you're doing to me__**  
**__I have spent all my years in believing you__  
__But I just can't get no relief, Lord!__  
__Somebody, somebody__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?__**  
**__  
__I work hard every day of my life__  
__I work till I ache my bones__  
__At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -__  
__I get down on my knees__  
__And I start to pray__  
__Till the tears run down from my eyes__  
__Lord - somebody - somebody__  
__Can anybody find me -__somebody to love?___

_(He works hard)___

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -__  
__But everybody wants to put me down__  
__They say I'm goin' crazy__  
__They say I got a lot of water in my brain__  
__Got no common sense__  
__I got nobody left to believe__  
__Yeah - yeah yeah yeah___

_Oh Lord__  
__Somebody - somebody__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?___

Got no feel, I got no rhythm_**  
**__I just keep losing my beat  
__I'm ok, I'm alright__  
__Ain't gonna face no defeat__  
__I just gotta get out of this prison cell__  
__Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!___

_Find me somebody to love__  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

After the music stopped I automatically felt like I was on cloud nine. I did it. I sang. I really sang with feeling. When I'm up there with Finn we just seem to be in our own little world and we ding to each other. I actually felt only minimal pain because I know that no matter what we'll always be together even if it means that we're just friends. I won't be selfish. I'll take what I can get. But some part of me will always want more. Some part of me wants to keep him for an eternity at my side. But for now we're just friends.

A/N: Ugh! I know I suck. But they'll be 'Just Friends' For a while, with all the day dates and Desires. Sorry I spent the week watching 'Just Friends' over and over and over, I love me some Ryan Reynolds. One of My favorite movies of all time. Right well Review and vote on the poll if you haven't already.


	22. Drugs are a VERY Bad Thing

A/N: Hey guys, I hope to get this out to you before I move but if not then oh well. Look, I know I have a lot on my plate right now but I was looking for a Nessie/Cedric D. Story and it turns out that there is only 1 of it's kind. Why am I mentioning this you might ask? Well, I was thinking about doing my own Nessie/ Diggory story. What do you think? Answer me in the reviews.

Oh! I recently made a banner for this story so check that out on my profile.

Story of the day :

Invited by Fairwilloftheangel:Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchantingschoolof Hogwarts will she run into love once again. Rated T.

Again thank you to my Beta, Flags-R-Us (Previously known as icihappi)

"Step, ball, turn! Come on guys, you're sleepwalking on me! Show me some energy."

Yes, we were slaking again. It's only because we're up against the easiest schools for Sectionals. A deaf school and a school that's full of chick criminals. Honestly, I think it's going to be a breeze.

"We've got sectionals in two weeks and-"

"Please. Sectionals will be a breeze." Mercedes said confidently as Mr. Shu sighed.

"Maybe so but if we coast through sectionals, we'll get killed at regionals. We've got to be on our game." Mr. Shu said angrily. All of a sudden Kurt started giggling. I looked at him like he had three heads.

"Sorry, funny Youtube. It's the grape stomping one." He said.

"Oh, I saw that. Poor lady." I said sympathetically. Mr. Shu gave me an exasperated look. I muttered a quick sorry. When class was over Finn and I walked out.

"So" I said awkwardly. "How's the baby?" I asked. I really wished that the baby wasn't his or that _I_was the one that was pregnant. Then maybe we would still be together and happy.

"Fine." Finn said, breaking me out of my daydreams. " I have ultrasound pictures. You want to see them?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I said. He took the picture out of his wallet and showed them to me.

"Aww." I cooed. It was really cute yet odd to be looking at the baby. I could easily make out the head and the bright spot that was the heart. My heart broke at the sight of the picture. I had to remind myself that Finn was having this child with _Quinn_and that I wasn't carrying that child. Even if I wished I was.

"I'm happy for you Finn." I said.

"Really? I'm freaking scared. I don't know how to do this, Ness." He said fear wavering in his voice.

"I know, Finn. No one knows how to do this. You just have to do the best you can for this kid. I'll stick with you as a friend whenever you need it, Finn. I promise." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Competition. Everyone of these people or elements are champions in their own right but by competing with each other...it makes them even better." Mr. Shu said putting up pictures of different things.

"I don't understand how an above ground pool is competing with lightning." Kurt pointed out.

"Just go with it." Mr. Shu said dismissively. "You guys have become complacent. You guys were great at invitationals but you need to up your game if you want to win sectionals. Ok, split up. Guys on the right, girls on the left." Mr. Shu said tossing a baseball around. Where did that come from? Ignoring the ball we did as we were told and split up into the respective groups. Kurt tried to join the girls.

"Here's the deal. Two teams: Boys vs. Girls. A week from today you will each perform a mash up of your choice."

"Wow, Mr. Shu. Have you ever thought about being one of those Game show hosts. Looks like you'd be good at it." I said. A couple of them giggled. Mr. Shu gave me a warning look and I gave him a look that said 'go ahead, say something'.

"What's a mash up." Puck asked.

"A mash up is when you take two songs and you mash them together to make a completely different song. Boys will perform on Wednesday, girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out. Costumes, choreography, and everything. The winner of the competition will get to choose the song we use for sectionals."

Sounds interesting. I thought to myself. I _do_ love a good competition. I _never_ lose. I looked over to Finn and it looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Wait." Rachel said. " Who's going to be the judge. You're gender makes you biased." Rachel pointed out.

"Ahhh, there will be a guest celebrity judge." He said.

"W-who will be the celebrity judge?" Tina stuttered.

"You're going to have to show up to find out." He said before we all dispatched to begin planning.

"I'll provide the money for the costumes. Mercedes you come up with the designs." I said. The week passed and we got the number ready.

Finn POV (Surprise!)

I'm losing it. I'm tired all the time. I can't seem to ever keep my eyes open.

I know how lucky I am. Captain of the football team. Glee stud. I know I should be excited. I mean, Quinn's hot, popular, and she's carrying my baby but I can't seem to get Renesmee out of my head.

You have no idea how much I wish it were Nessie that was my girlfriend and pregnant. I know it's cruel to wish that on her and totally wrong for me to want that with my age and all but I still have strong feelings for her. If it takes her getting pregnant to bring us together then so be it. Wait? Can she even get pregnant? She told me that vam . . . her kind can't have kids but then again she's technically not full vampire. Anyway, Nessie is the most beautiful girl in this school in my eyes. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and forgiving. Which is more than I can say for some people. Not to mention she has a smoking body.

She wants to pay for my collage so I can take care of my kid. That has to mean that she still has feelings for me, right? I think I might have to take her offer. I'm getting desperate. The football team is still losing and if we keep up with the slaking we won't win Regional's. Which means no music scholarship.

Nessie POV

Finn came to me all uppity and cheery. Honestly, it's scaring me that he's this cheery.

"Hi, Nessie. It's a great day isn't it? Wow, I feel great." He said. I looked at him like he had three heads.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yep, I feel just fine. Isn't life great?" He said.

"Uhh . . . I don't know how to put this but... are you on crack or something?" I asked.

"Nope! The school nurse gave me these."He said showing me a box of Sudofedrin. I grabbed the box from him and looking at the chemical ingredients. "She said that they'd make me feel better." When I saw the ingredients I quickly pulled Finn into an empty room.

"Uh, Finn, drug dealers use these to make meth. What exactly did she say?" I said.

"She said that they were like vitamins and would make me more energetic." He said rocking on his heels innocently.

"Jeez, Finn! Please throw these away." I asked. Suddenly he became serious.

"Ness, I've never felt like this and I don't want to go back to being tired all the time." He pleaded.

"Fine!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. "Take them I don't care!" I walked quickly away to class.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted__  
__No silent prayer for the faith-departed__  
__And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd__  
__You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__It's my life___

_These are my confessions__  
__And just when I thought I said all I could say__  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way__  
__These are my confessions__  
__If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all__  
__I damn near cried when I got that phone call__  
__I'm so throwed, I don't know what to do__  
__But to give part 2 of my___

_Better stand strong when they're calling you out__  
__Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down___

_These are my confessions__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__These are my confessions__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__It's my life__  
__Just when I thought I said all I could say__  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way__  
__These are my confessions__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__It's my life_

The boys were now performing their mash up and to be honest I think Finn gave his 'vitamins' to the others. Ugh! The girls were scared because they were just so energetic and enthusiastic. Time to pump up our game, girls.

Right now we're arguing about how to beat the boys.

"How did they even do it?' Mercedes asked. Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"The real question is what were they on." He said making his entrance. "Even though I was grouped with the boys my allegiance still belongs to you ladies. We all took something." He started. I interrupted him.

"Oh come on Kurt, you can't be suggesting that we do _that_. It's wrong." I said.

"If it saves our asses then we're all willing, including _you_. I happen to know you're very competitive and will be willing to do anything to show up the opposite sex. Now just go with this." I sighed in defeat. He had me. I desperately wanted to win.

'Everyone gets a dose." Mrs. Shuster said. "Except for Quinn she get folic acid." I heard her whisper 'Mama' as she handed Quinn her cup of water and two pills.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this." I said looking at the two blue pills in my hand.

"Shut it, Loch Ness." Santana barked. I growled menacingly under my breath.

"It's over the counter. It's safe." Mrs. Shuster reassured me.

"Uh no, it's not." I said. They ignored me.

"I'm a doctor's daughter, I think I know my medicine." And again they ignored me. "Whatever." I said before quickly downing the pills. The others follow me. I immediately felt all jittery and good feeling. Oh boy.

Rachel was giving her before performance speech which I could hardly understand because she was speaking so fast. We all still felt jittery and optimistic.

_Oh, remember those walls I built__  
__Well baby they're tumbling down__  
__They didn't even put up a fight__  
__They didn't even make a sound___

_It's like I've been awakened__  
__Every rule I had you breaking__  
__It's the risk that I'm taking__  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out___

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby I can see your halo__  
__You know you're my__saving__grace__  
__(I'm walking on sunshine)___

_You're everything I need and more__  
__(Whoa oh)__  
__It's written all over your face__  
__(I'm walking on sunshine)__  
__Baby I can feel your halo__  
__(Whoa oh)___

_And don't it feel good! Halo, halo, halo__  
__I can see your halo, halo, halo__  
__I can feel your halo, halo, halo__  
__(I'm walking on sunshine)__  
__I can see your halo, halo, halo__  
__(Whoa)__  
__And don't it feel good!___

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure__  
__And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door___

_Oh now now!__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!__  
__And don't it feel good!___

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo__  
__(Hey, alright now)__  
__I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your__  
__(Hey, oh yeah)__  
__I can feel your halo, halo__  
__(Hey, Halo)__  
__I can feel your halo, halo__  
__(Hey)__  
__I can see your halo, halo__  
__(Halo)__  
__I can see your halo__  
__Halo!_

I still feel very jittery. I felt like just running around. I desperately wanted to kiss Finn and do some things to him that Dad would not approve of before marriage. I wouldn't do that last thing here but I did run over to him and I kissed him passionately before running out of the room with the other girls.

Finn POV

Wow! Did that actually just happen?

Nessie POV

We came clean about the drugs and now were stuck with Sue Sylvester as co-director of Glee. The woman is out to destroy Glee. I can tell something bad is going to happen.

A/N: Ok people, review and tell me if you think I should start the Nessie/Cedric Diggory story. I've been planning it for a while I just didn't know when to start it.


	23. Sue, Feuds, and Doctor's Appointments

**A/N: Hopefully the last one before I move. Again Vote for the new Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover it's going to be a Nessie/Cedric Diggory story because I love Cedric. I might need some help though because I don't know much about the Harry Potter world. Anyway my point is ****VOTE!**

**A Cedrenesmee Story by PartTimeVampie :****Summary- This story is a little bit of a Twilight/Harry Potter has Bella, Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Alice and Carlisle has Esme. What about Renesmee? What happens when she meets a strange boy named Cedric? SEQUEL IS UP! R&R! PLEASE ENJOY! Rated T**

.net/s/4831937/1/A_Cedressmee_Story

**This story is the ONLY Nessie/Cedric Story and I would like to create one of my own so . . . VOTE! BTW This story above is really great and even if you don't really know Harry Potter I highly recommend this story. I LOVE IT!**

"YOU SUCK!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL!"

Sigh. This has been going on for the past week. Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Shuster have been fighting constantly since Principle Figgins appointed Sue as co-director for Glee. We hardly ever get in any rehearsals. It was kind of amusing – blocking out the yelling and just looking at the weird hand gestures - at first but now it just pisses me off.

"Choir Room in five minutes," Mr. Shu said before continuing with his childish bickering. I quickly got off stage and wasted no time in getting to the room. Mr. Shu soon came in.

"Alright guys, I want to know what you guys want to do for sectionals." We all looked at each other.

"Could we do something . . . I don't know, a little more black?" Mercedes asked.

"I agree, we do a awful lot of show tunes," Kurt agreed.

"This is Glee club, not Krunk club," Rachel argued.

"I'm all for it. I think we should do something more modern," I said. Rachel glared at me. Sigh. What happened to us? We used to be great friends. Are we really giving that away for Finn? The answer to that is yes, yes I would be willing. Obviously so is she.

"Mercedes, Kurt, Nessie, good. Dually noted. Anything else?"

"I can pop and lock," One of the football players said.

"Ok, not what we're really going for Mike, but noted." Oh, so his name was Mike. Huh, maybe I should pay attention more often. After the meeting we parted ways.

"Hey Ness!" I turned to see Finn running after me with Quinn walking slowly behind him.

"Hey Finn," I said trying to act civilized but with the blond bitch so close I couldn't help but glare at her a few times when she wasn't looking. She caught me one time.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," She whispered quietly. Finn ignored her.

"Nessie, do you think you could drive us to the hospital? Quinn has an appointment and my car's in the shop." He wanted _me_ to drive them to the hospital so they could look at their _perfect_ baby? I wanted to downright say no walk away but for reasons I cannot explain I couldn't bring myself to. I sighed.

"Sure, come on," I said defeated.

"Thanks! I mean it's just that your dad works there and all so you're bound to know it better than me," He said as we reached my car.

"It's no problem at all. Really," I said as I started the car. It made the comforting growl then started purring. God, I love that sound. The silence as I drove was deafening and awkward. I parked as close as I could to the small building. They got out. Finn hesitated and motioned for Quinn to continue without him.

"Can you come in? I think I need some moral support." I sighed and angrily yanked the keys out of the ignition. When I got out I smiled reassuringly at him. I can't deny him of anything.

"Thanks, I was afraid that you would downright refuse to do this."

"It's fine, Finn. Though I really think you should try to cut all ties of me. Forget me and all in love with Quinn again. Get married then make tons more babies. I'm not good for you. You're sweet, kind, considerate, the all around perfect man. I'm the half dead freak that could suck the life out of you if I chose so."

You and your big mouth, Nessie. He stopped and turned to me. He pressed me up against the building and inched his lips closer he stopped an inch before his lips touched mine. All it would take was one move . . .

"Well, if I had to chose between the two, I would chose the half dead freak in an instant." I sighed in frustration as I realized where we were and entered the building. Quinn was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair and filling out information. Finn went to sit next to her and I went to sit across the room for them. No need to tempt myself with killing her and making off with Finn. Finn looked longingly at me. I gave him a look that said 'stay put' but in my heart I desperately wanted him to ignore my intense looks and come the hell here.

"Nessie? What are you doing here? Did you break something again?" I was brought out of my daze by Grandfather Carlisle.

"No, Carlisle. I'm here with Finn and Quinn. She's having a scan today. He said he needed moral support," I explained quickly. He glanced towards the _happy_ couple.

"Then why are you all the way over here?" He asked.

"To avoid temptation," I said simply.

"Ahh, well it turns out that they're my next patients," He said, looking at his clipboard.

"Lovely," I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle went over to them and they disappeared in the back room. I patiently waited and because the nurses knew me they asked for my help with the patients in the front room. I helped with secretarial business until Finn, Quinn, and Carlisle appeared again. I emerged from the desk and the nurse came back and took over.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked.

"Great," Quinn said coldly. Ice Bitch. I quickly drove her home. When we reached Finn's house I got out with him.

"So am I going to get more than a 'great' or am I not entitled to this _classified_ information?"

"Nothing's wrong with her. The baby . . . it's a girl." I smiled sadly.

"A girl. I'm happy for you Finn. Your daughter will really love you," I said. We lapsed back into silence for a few moments.

"You know my mom was really upset when we broke up. She really liked you. I actually saw those wedding magazines kicking around the house after you met her."

I chuckled. I feel really guilty now. Not only have I upset me but obviously I upset Finn, his mom, Esme, Alice – Though all she wants to do is plan another wedding - , Mom, and though he'll never admit it, Dad. I really screwed up but all of this is for a good reason. No little girl wants to share her daddy with a strange lady even if she knew him before she was born.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because it's working," I said. Tears started filling my eyes.

"I have to go," I said before he could respond.

"Ladies choice. I pick heads." Sue said. Then flipped the coin.

"Heads."Mr. Shu said "Alright, the following students have been picked for the elite new group, 'Sue's kids'."

Here we go again.

"Hey, hold up! We promised not to split up the kids."

"Oh come on! Let's mix it up a bit. Maybe I could help these pathetic mouth breathers win sectionals."

"We can't even compete in sectionals if you split up the group." Sue tossed Mr. Shu a copy of the _Show Choir Rule Book._

"Page 24, section 14, second amendment. '13 performers must be on each team but now all members have to perform each number'."

Remind me again why she didn't become a lawyer. She could probably talk her way out of a murder even if she was caught on film by a cop. Mr. Shu gave a defeated look.

"Fine, just take all the football players and Cherios." Oh no! Finn. I panicked. If she chose all the football players then she would take Finn. I just can't stay away from him.

"Alright everybody, listen up! If I call your name come over to me on the other side of this black shiny thing." My heart sped up. Don't chose Finn, Don't chose Finn.

"It's called a piano, Sue." Mr. Shu said.

"Santana! Wheels! Gay Kid! Come on move it! Asian! Other Asian! Aretha! Shaft." Over half the club crossed the room. Sue turned to Mr. Shu and had a quiet argument that I blocked out. I was just relieved that I could still ogle Finn while he's dancing.

Ha Ha! All the Cheerleaders flunked except for Rosalie and three others! This is the one of the best days of my life. Glad that the stereotype is at rest.

We're now at a secret jam session. One of the only times we were able to get together to sing as a group but of course, it was behind Mr. Shu's and Sue's backs. Wow, Finn's muscles are hot when he drums. Focus Renesmee!

They left just in time for Mr. Shu to come into the room. I went over to the piano ready to play whatever he wanted to.

"Alright guys, I got the band and I think we have our number for sectionals."

"Mr. Shu, we don't like what this had become," Rachel said.

"Don't you guys see that is how Sue wants you to feel. If you give up you're only helping her. If it were up to me, all of us would be performing together at sectionals but it's not up to me. Sue is doing her song and we are doing ours. Sue's Kids are singing about hate, literally. So I thought we'd try a kinder approach. Nessie let Sam take over the piano. I need you and Finn for this one," He said, handing me my sheet.

"Awesome, I love this song," I said. Rachel didn't look too happy that I was taking the lead. I got up from the piano and went over to where Mr. Shu had two microphone stands up.

"Ok you guys, you need to practice this night and day. It needs to be letter perfect." I nodded.

_(Nessie, __**Finn)**_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh__**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**__But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no airNo air, air - __**No**__  
No air, air - __**No**__  
No air, air - __**No**__  
No air, air__**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**__But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even careSo how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air[Chorus x2]No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, airYou got me out here in the water so deep  
__**Tell me how you gonna be without me  
**__If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
__**It's no air, no air**__No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
No Air  
No Air  
No Air_

"That was amazing guys!" Mr. Shu said. Then all of a sudden Quinn pushed me away and I fell into Finns arms. I quickly blushed and spaced myself from him.

"What about us? Do you expect us to just sway back here like props?" Quinn yelled.

"No Quinn, backup vocals are just as important as the lead," Mr. Shu explained with a sigh.

The next day Quinn cornered me at my locker.

"Listen up Gingy, we're about to have a throw down." She glared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said dumbly.

"Don't play stupid, Cullen. I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off. I'm asking as nicely as I can. Leave. Him. Alone." She was seething anger now and because I just couldn't help myself, I decided to push my limits.

"No, I won't ever leave until he tells me to. He seems to enjoy my company," I said smugly. She screamed in frustration and dove for me. I only dodged her punches because I was a caring person. Then a pair of large arms grabbed me and pulled me back. I turned fully expecting to start a fight with the person restraining me, when I came face to face with Finn. I was also prepared for a full out fight but instead he turned to Quinn.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You could have hurt N- the baby." Ha! She's getting blamed. Oh, karma is so sweet.

"Me? She provoked me!" She said, pointing accusingly.

"Well, do you think that you could learn to control your temper?" By now I had worked my way out of Finn's arms and I walked to my next class snickering.

Later that afternoon

We're now on stage ready to perform our number in front of the rest of the group. Rachel gave her speech and gave me a signal to start.

_How am Supposed to Breath with no air_

Before I could continue they got up and started to leave. Finn stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, is there a fire?" He asked.

"No, that's exactly the problem. There is no fire." Then Mr. Shu exploded. They started fighting . . . again. They were throwing insults and making hand gestures before Finn stepped in.

"Enough! I'm sorry Mr. Shu, Ms. Sylvester but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would stay home on pay day."

"I agree. Glee club is supposed to be about having fun and further more I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong, proud black woman but I'm more than that. I'm out," Mercedes said. The rest of us quickly followed.

"You are all minorities so it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish or that Finn is –"

"Unable to tell my rights and my lefts," Finn finished as we all giggled.

"Right, or that Santana is Latina, or that Nessie is adopted," Or half vampire. " Or that Quinn is-"

"Pregnant," Sue said before quickly leaving. Quinn broke down and sobbed into Finn's chest, reassuring her that everything would be ok.

It would be ok . . . eventually.

**A/N: Yeah! I got it out! Thank you to my Beta Flags-R-Us**

**Remember to vote on the poll and review, Bye!**


	24. The World Is On My Shoulders

A/N: Wow, Guys! I just looked at my reviews page guess how many (Don't look up) 116! That's the largest response for a story I've gotten yet! I LOVE YOU GUYS. Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated but school just started, I've been settling in at the new house, and to top it all off my new house had a LARGE Flea problem which I know is no excuse but it took a while to get all that under control.

Ok, I've decided on the M thing: Most of the people wanted M but a some of the people wanted to keep it clean so I'll post the M outtake on my profile when the time comes.

Pregnant at 17 byOgey-Ogey-Ogey: Bella Swan is a 17 year old high school student, who finds out she's pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. How will they both cope with this change in life, and will they grow as a couple? All Human BellaXEdward Rated T

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5496073/1/Pregnant_At_17

"Ugh!" Finn groaned in frustration as he came up to me.

"Go ahead and vent. My ears are open." Instead of starting a rant that I knew that would go on for at least for 2 periods, he gave me a paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I need to get a job to help pay off the doctor's bills and no one is looking to hire."

"Maybe I could get you a job at the hospital. They're always looking for janitorial staff and stuff," I said. He looked hesitant.

"You don't have to do that. I can find a job."

"No, I want to. I want to do anything possible to help that baby. I'm a sucker for children," I explained.

"Yeah, but this is something I want to do on my own. No offense, Ness, but I can't be leaning on you for help all the time." There was a slight twinge of hurt and disappointment but I knew he was right. He needed to start doing things on his own without my involvement slash bribing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but if you need any help just ask me." I said patting his shoulder before heading off to my next class. The halls were nearly empty. I took my time getting to class when I heard Puck and Quinn talking.

"_I can support that baby. I have money and a job, and does Finn have that? No, I didn't think so."_

"_I don't want you in this baby's life. You're a Lima Loser and you'll always be a Lima Loser, and I'll go to my greatest aspiring to make sure it's Finn's."_

"_But can't you just give me a chance. I_am_the father of that baby."_I didn't try to hold in my gasp effectively drawing attention to myself but I ran to class long before they turned their heads. I slid into my seat next to Finn. Finn. He's not the father of the child. I can have him back. He can be all mine for the rest of time. But I still can't seem to shake the guilt of the thought of telling him. Quinn's right, as much as I hate to admit it. Puck could never be as good as a father to the baby as Finn could. But still . . .

'_Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost or something'_Finn passed me a sheet of paper. I quickly wrote my response.

'_Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just saw Edward and Bella making out. No change there, but disturbing non the less.'_ After I wrote my response a picture of mom and dad making out did pop in my head. I was a little turned on – You have to admit it's hot – and horrified. I cringed at the picture.

'_Poor you.'_ Yeah, poor me. I just found out that the man I love, who supposedly got his ex- pregnant, is not actually the father. That and all my pain has been for nothing and we could still be happy if Quinn didn't lie to Finn. But I couldn't say this.

'_Yeah poor me.'_I wrote before turning away from him and indulging myself in the lesson.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys I'm sort of busy at the moment. Remember to vote on the poll yada yada yada . . . **

**Oh! And thanks a ton to my beta Flags-R-Us**


	25. The Decision

MPORTANT PLEASE READ!

A/n: Sorry it's been so long I'm just feeling really depressed. I only have 1 review for my new story. I already have 5 chapters up if you could please look at it. I'm currently starting to write the 6thchapter and it should be out soon. Thnx.

"Look here, Cullen," Quinn barked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked glumly with a sigh. I was still debating whether or not to tell Finn about Quinn and Puck's dirty little secret. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Don't play dumb ginger. I know you overheard my conversation with Puck." I glared at her.

"Your point?" I asked, trying to glare back. I say "try" because I'm a few inches shorter than her and it's awfully hard to look mean when you have to look up at someone.

"Please. You and I both know that Finn would be a much better father than Puck." Yes I knew that, I wasn't about to give the satisfaction of her rightness. Does that even make sense?

"He still deserves to know," I said. A fearful look crossed Quinn's face. She gave me a contemplating look then became convicted. Her determination was honestly scaring me.

"Fine, tell him. You do and I swear I will make your life miserable." Just then I made my decision. I love Finn too much to give him up. If Quinn wanted to hand the custody to Finn, I would happily help raise the child. I squared my shoulders and looked straight into her cold blue eyes.

"I'm not scared of you Quinn." We glared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm warning you, Cullen. Stay. Away. From. Him." She glared at me as she walked away dramatically. After she left, I leaned against the locker and felt a tear slip down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I hate crying it makes me feel weak and helpless; like a baby bird.

I decided that I wanted to take a mental health day and quickly ran to my car to drive home. Esme was home when I was there, but she seemed to understand that I needed space to think things through. I need to end this one way or another. As I lay there on my bed, tossing the decorative crystal ball at the ceiling, I came up with two possibilities.

I could either: one, get out of the country and leave Finn to live his own life. Two, tell him and hope that he believes me. Three? Not tell him, stay here, and wallow in my own misery.

By the time the others came home I had made my decision

**A/N: Sorry cannot say enough for the delayed update. But there was an angel that guided me towards the light. Lets give a round of applause to ****singer623**** who with her helpful advice and ideas has given me the will to write this story again. I have to say I will use some of her ideas and I have no wish to plagiarize from her so I wanted to give her credit for some of the ideas in later chapters.**

**And as usual a big round of applause to my comma queen Flags-R-Us!**


	26. Pain, Disbelief, and the Move

When I drove into the school parking lot, I eagerly sought Finn out. But of course, I can never get what I want. The warning bell rang before I could find him. Deciding that I didn't want to hunt him down all day and be late for every one of my classes, I decided that I would tell him during lunch. It couldn't come soon enough . . .

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

True to my word, I waited until I got in the cafeteria to find Finn. I quickly looked throughout the cafeteria to find Finn. I found him quite easily. I determinedly walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder, which I should say is quite a bit higher than my shortish stature. He turned around when he felt my hand touch his shoulder. His eyes brightened when he saw me.

"Hey!" He said excitedly over the loud chatter of the people in the large room.

"Hi. Would you like to get out of here? I need to talk to you about something." His brow furrowed in concern. Surprisingly, he took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The happy spark in his eyes were gone and now replaced with pure concern.

'_This will work. You're doing the right thing.'_ I chanted to myself as my confidence started to diminish.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please come with me," I said while eagerly pulling at his hand. I led him to an abandoned classroom and locked the door to ensure that no one would come across this conversation 'accidentally'. I turned to him, suddenly nervous.

"Just spit it out, Ness," Finn said encouragingly. It did nothing to help my anxiety.

"You know I love you, Finn. I'm only telling you this because I do."

"What are you talking about, Nessie?" He asked with a frown.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Quinn's baby isn't yours; it's Pucks." I said quickly then clamped my mouth shut waiting for his reaction. It didn't come for a while. I waited for a few moments before he quietly responded.

"You're lying. Of course it's mine," He said quietly, weakly, almost in denial. "Quinn told me you were going to be jealous. But I never expected _you_ of all people to do something like this." He said pointing at me angrily his voice rising with every word.

'_He doesn't believe me. She got to him first.'_ I tried to grab his hands but he snapped them back as if they had burned him.

"Please Finn, you _have_to believe me! I love you. _She's_ the one lying." I made a move to hold him again, but was given the same reaction. "Please Finn! Do our dates and kisses mean nothing to you anymore?" I looked into his eyes only to see something I feared. Fury.

"Of course they meant something to me! But now I realize that the girl in my memories is not the one in front of me now. The girl in front of me is an evil and manipulative bitch," He said harshly. His words cut through me like a knife.

'_Retreat. Leave. Isn't it obvious that he doesn't want you? He doesn't love you."_ My inner voice sneered. I was tempted to give in and that's just what I did. I gave into the voice. I quickly made my way to the door but turned around and let my frustration out. He deserved every bit of it.

"Fine! Don't believe me, but when you do finally find out that your girlfriend actually did cheat on you with your _best friend,_ don't come crawling back to me. I wouldn't want you anyway. Good bye, Finn. I'll see you in hell!" I yelled before leaving the room with tears in my eyes. I quickly ran to my car and drove away.

I wasn't going anywhere; I just drove. I drove away from the life I was once comfortable with. I drove away from my family and friends. Most of all I drove away from the man I loved most in the world. The very man who I saw come out of the school doors as I drove out the parking lot. The very man who was the recipient of my harsh words back in that class room just a few minutes ago.

The very man who broke my heart and despite my promise. If he were to come back to me, I would accept him and take him back with open arms, despite everything. My heart is broken. I told Finn about the secret and now nothing is stopping him from telling; so I did the only thing that I could. I turned around to head back towards Lima. I went to convince Carlisle to make the move.

'_It's for the best.'_ I said to myself. Though I could never convince myself, I will try forever to do so.

A/N: Please wait out for me! Please remind yourself that this Is a Finn/Ness story. I promise they'll have a happy ending. We're getting close to the ending maybe 5 to 7 more chapters at most. Review! Even if it is for swearing at me.

As always a big round of applause for Flags-R-Us my wonderful Beta.


	27. Relapse and Goodbyes

**Hey guys nice to see you again! Sorry about that last chapter but it had to be done. I got a anonymous review for the last chapter that I would like to say thanks to. So thank you whoever sent a review from the name ****ThisRandomPerson****and everyone else who sent me a review for the last chapter. **

**And just a reminder this is a Nessie/Finn pairing and I plan to stick to that. It'll get happier I promise!**

It's been a week. A week since my world fell apart. A week since I've smiled or even felt the slightest glimpse of happiness. A week since I've lost Finn. Uncle Emmett has tried tirelessly with no prevail. Everyone is unhappy as of late.

I managed to convince Carlisle to make the move. He wasn't happy about us moving so soon but none the less, he turned in his resignation the next day and called a hospital in London that was hiring.

Everyone was already in London setting up and we were enrolling in school. For some reason, I stayed behind to lock up. Maybe I wanted to make peace with this god forsaken town. Maybe, just maybe, I was hoping Finn would come and sweep me off my feet, begging me to come back. I don't know. Really, I should have been the one to go to London first. Being in Lima is just too tempting.

It doesn't matter anyway; I was just here to see our metal babies off, lock up the house, and then catch my plane to London. Easy right? I wish.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Be careful with them. Especially the Vanquish and Volvo. My father will kill me if there's even a scratch on them. Do you understand? " I said, slipping the guy driving the truck a couple hundred dollars. He looked up at me shocked.

"Yes ma'am." He said reverently before tipping his hat and driving off with the cars. After he was gone, the loneliness and sorrow seeped into my blood stream.

_I need Finn._ I thought desperately. Before I knew what I was doing I was running towards his house. I climbed up the tree next to his window. He was sleeping. I had the sudden urge to brush the hair away that had fallen over his eyes.

_This will be the last time I'll see him. _I promised myself before opening his window and climbing into his room.

I had been in Finn's room before, when his mom was out, of course . . .

He had the same cowboy wall paper that, according to him, had been the same since he was seven. I think it's adorable of course, antique, a piece of his past.

I heard Finn start to stir in the bed. I went over to him and soothed him. I went to sit in the chair by the desk in the corner of the room. I thought about the times me and Finn had.

"Nessie." His voice broke me out of my daydreams. I almost thought he had awaken but when I looked over at him, I realized that he was still asleep. He looked sad and broken. I wondered what he could be dreaming about.

"Nessie . . . back . . . love," He murmured in his sleep. What is he dreaming about? I walked back over to him and his breath hitched before his eyelids fluttered open. Shoot! What do I do. Run or stay? Run or stay.

"Nessie? What are you doing here? I thought you moved!" He cried, sat up and crashed his lips to mine. My god! I love it when he kisses me like this. It was soon obvious where this was going and I just couldn't do this to him and run out the next morning.

"Please Nessie. You were right; you were always right! I asked Quinn after you disappeared and she fessed up. She said she had sex with Puck. Please come back to me Nessie, please!" He pleaded all the while kissing his way down my collarbone and down _further. _Oh My!

_Stay or run. Stay or run._

"I can't Finn. I have to go to London in the morning. I can't. I love you, but I don't know if I can ever trust you again," I said while he kissed his way down my stomach.

"Then let me have you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Just for tonight. Let's forget about all the drama, just for tonight. Let's go back to the way we were just for tonight. Please Nessie." He pleaded. There was no way I could say no to him. Absolutely no way. I nodded and let him continue.

I lost my innocence to Finn Hudson that night. It was the most wonderous experience of my life, so far. Though I doubt anything can get better than _that._

The only down part to it was that I still left in the morning. I left to London all the same. But it wouldn't be fair to Finn, so I left him a note explaining things. What happened and what will happen. Either way, leaving from that window early that morning felt completely and utterly wrong.

I just hope one day he can forgive me.

**It's Nessie and Finn. It's Nessie and Finn. Thanks again to Flags-R-Us who is absolutely amazing! **

**Review and don't hate on me too much, They'll be back together soon!**


	28. Goodbye Finn, Hello London

**A/N: Hey guys! Nice to see you again. * Shy's away *. Sorry I took so long. I decided to free hand the rest of the story so far I'm close to chapter 32 soooo yeah. I hope you like this chapter. I probably won't be able to update next week at all because of testing but I'll try my best.**

**Big Thanks to Flags-R-Us for Beta-ing this chapter so far. You could really get the gold metal for fastest beta.**

Finn POV:

I woke up the next morning with the other side of the bed cold and empty. It couldn't have been just a dream, could it? No, impossible; I can still smell her sweet perfume lingering on my pillows. Or is that just a figment of my imagination? I pulled my hair in agitation.

A folded up piece of paper caught my attention. I quickly unfolded the paper and sure enough her unmistakable writing filled the page.

_ My Dearest Finn,_

_ I am filled with sorrow to tell you that no matter what the circumstances, I am still leaving. I want to stay, I really do, but I just can't. Your reaction to the truth, it hurt me Finn. You must know that. You hurt me beyond repair._

_ Quinn's right, Finn. I don't deserve you. You deserve a happy human life. Even if that baby isn't yours, you don't belong in my world. This would have happened at some point, you must understand that. It was only a matter of time. Please don't beat yourself up over this._

_ Finn, I know I don't have any right asking you for anything, but I have to ask you of two things. One, please keep my family's secret. I don't care how you do, but please, I beg you to find a way. If you don't, both of our lives would be at stake. Secondly, I ask you to try and be happy. Live your life, Finn. Get a football scholarship or something, find a nice girl, settle down, and marry said girl then have tons of Finn Juniors. I will find some way to occupy my time and move on as well, Finn. It may just take me longer. I am my father's daughter after all._

_ I love you with all my heart,_

_ Nessie Cullen_

I read the letter at least five times before the message actually sank in. She's gone. She's not coming back. With this realization, I felt like punching my bedroom wall out.

I can't believe her! She comes through my window, sleeps with me, claims she still loves me then leaves in the morning, leaving this . . . this letter, like none of it ever happened!

In my fury, I stormed downstairs and to my car. I quickly drove away from my house and sped towards the Cullen mansion, praying that Nessie took a later flight.

Nessie POV:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in London in the next couple of minutes. Please do not get up until your steward or stewardess directly say so. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

I sighed and started to gather my carry-on luggage. Last night with Finn was amazing, but it left me wanting him even more than before. What was I thinking? In what way does going to his house help separate myself from him? I already knew the answer to that. It doesn't. I should have never have gone into his room last night. I should have ran away when he woke up.

As the plane started to descend, I looked out the window and saw London emerge from the dreary clouds. My new home. Without Finn in my life, I don't think I'll ever find a true home.

When the stewardess announced that we could now leave the plane, I quickly exited the plane and retrieved my luggage. Mom and Dad were waiting for me when I exited the terminal. I greeted them both with a hug.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"They're all heading to the school, we made a detour to pick you up. Are you up to going to school today? We have your uniform," Dad said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I weighed the options he was giving me. Mourn over Finn for the rest of the day or distract myself with the humans? Option two it is. I took the uniform out of his hands and went to the bathroom to change. We drove to the school in complete and utter silence.

Throughout the day, I was able to distract myself by talking to the eager humans. I have to say that being around British accents was an enjoyable distraction. The thoughts of Finn was always in the back of my mind, hovering, waiting for the chance to pounce and send me spiraling into a depression. It was only in my room that depression greeted me like an old friend. The memories that we had, the shared kisses, the possibilities that we could have had all burned in my mind. It was all there, including the memories of the night before.

Rachel POV:

I was thinking of what charities I would contribute to when I'm famous when Finn came through the door. Dear God, he looks aweful! Nessie leaving must have really hit him hard. He looks even more guilty and depressed than usual. That's when I remembered that Nessie officially moved to London today.

Watching Finn sing and interact made me think that maybe everything would be better if she were here. If he's like this at Sectionals then we will surely lose. I'm going to take one for the team and get Nessie back. I think I know just how to do that.

**A/N: Please Review! I need encouragement to get through the tests next week.**


	29. Verdict

_Previously:_

_Nessie:____ It was only in my room that my thoughts started plaguing me. The memories we had, the kisses, the possibilities we could have had. It was all there, including my memories from the night before._

_Rachel: ____Watching Finn sing and interact made me think that maybe everything would be better if Nessie were here. If he's like this at sectionals, we will surely lose. I'm going to take one for the team and get Nessie back. I think I know just how to do that._

Rachel POV:

___My plan is almost complete._I thought as my plane was called to be boarded. It's been almost three months since Nessie moved. I have since then tracked down and called the Cullen family to convince them to agree with my plan. I told them my plan and they all wholeheartedly agreed that they are better off together than alone. They also told me that since then she has gotten extremely sick. Even Dr. Cullen doesn't know what's wrong with her. I'm not sure what the medical care in England is like, but they're writing her illness off as extreme depression. They put her on anti-depressants but she down right refuses to take them, claiming that she's not depressed but she is perfectly happy with her life. It's a lie. All of it. I saw the way she looked at Finn when they were still dating. There's no way she can be happy.

I'm worried for her. We may have grown apart but she is still my best friend. Well, at least in my mind she is.

Finn hasn't been talking much lately. It's been obvious since the first day she left that they needed to get back together. Even Quinn feels guilty (even though she'll never admit it to us, never mind herself). I only hope that Nessie feels the same way as the rest of us.

"Well here goes nothing," I muttered as the plane flew away from the airport and towards London.

Nessie POV:

___'Oh dear god not again!'_ I thought as I leaned over just in time to throw up in the carefully placed trash bin. I then looked up at my alarm clock. The bright florescent-yellow numbers told me it was two in the afternoon. Ugh, I slept all day again. I rolled over onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

I'd given up school long ago because whatever illness is plaguing me now has left me incapable to keep any food down. Wouldn't it be suspicious that a sixteen year old girl spent her lunch hour hurling in the bathroom everyday? Lovely picture, huh? Unfortunately, I also don't have the energy to keep up with the human charade, so as to not risk our exposure, my family decided that it would be best to keep me home. I am in bed for almost the whole day. The sucky thing is that the doctors don't know what's wrong with me; neither does Carlisle. The whole family is petrified at this fact.

"You have to do something Carlisle! How much longer do we have to wait before whatever's happening to her kills her! We must have overlooked ___something_! Anything! Please Carlisle, I'm open to any solution." This has been the base of the family's communication for the last month. Daddy would beg Carlisle to help me and he would send in yet another doctor to look at me. They all left with a scowl on their face and the same verdict.

___'She doesn't show any of the symptoms of anything I'm familiar with. I'm sorry Dr. Cullen.'_ Either way it's always the same.

'Daddy' I called out to him through my mind. This is always my form of communication with him when I'm too lazy to speak. Now it's out of necessity since I can never find the energy to do _anything._ 'Stop it. He's doing everything he can.' After I'd said my piece, I slid under my covers and into the comforting warmth that it provided. As I was slipping into the blackness, I heard Carlisle's response.

"Son, there may be one possibility that we've overlooked," Carlisle said solemly.

"What is it Carlisle?" My father asked, desperate for a solution to save his daughter. I heard the pain laced through his voice even through the fogginess of sleep.

"Pregnancy," He said before I greeted the blackness like an old friend that I hadn't seen in forever.`


	30. Hello Baby Nice to Meet You

**A/N: Hey peoples! Nice seeing you again! Thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter. I have the next few chapters written down in my notebook so I'll try to update once a week and for those who read A Cliché Wizard Love Story I probably won't update until my school year is done (June 10****th**** is my last day) or after I complete this story. Again I'd like to thank Flags-R-Us who beta's both this story and A Cliché Wizard Love story for me. Love you and you grammatical ways. Thank you again to ****ThisRandomPerson ****SWACGleekFreak**** and ****hockeygirlxox**** for your wonderful reviews that inspire me so much to continue writing in my free time.**

Nessie POV

"Nessie, sweetie? Can you wake up for me? I have dinner for you." Esme's soft voice seeped through the darkness. Her voice was still muddled with lingering darkness. I didn't feel like eating but the smell of the food was so intoxicating. Oh, the choices I have in life! I always seem to choose the wrong one.

"Not hungry," I muttered cynically, shoving my face into my pillow as I tried desperately to pull the darkness back towards me. Oh, dear god, that smells so good.

"Please darling? For me?" I peeked through my eyes to look at Esme, only to come face to face with her signature puppy-dog eyes. When you come face to face with Esme's sad puppy face, you can't _not_ refuse her; and she knows it. The food was too tempting anyway. Esme stayed with me until I finished the very last bite. She smiled slyly. Then, out of nowhere, she produced an Andes Candies. My favorite candy. I smiled weakly and popped the chocolate into my mouth. I moaned as the chocolate and mint mixed. God, I love her so much. After my mini food orgasm, I realized why I never wanted to eat it in the first place. I sighed.

"What does it matter anyway? I'll just end up throwing it all up in couple hours." She sighed and patted my knee in a soft, grandmotherly way.

"That's actually one of the things I want to talk to you about. Carlisle wants to put you on an IV drip to try and give you some of the nutrients that your body is refusing. He wants to see you later today. He thinks he and your father may have made a breakthrough." She sighed sadly before taking my now empty plate downstairs.

Regurgitation of said meal happened two hours later. Did I mention how much I _love_ my life?

N/f n/f n/f n/f n/f n/f

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get up! Your father and grandfather are ready to see you. Come on honey! I don't want to have to drag you out!" My mom called through my door. I'm not allowed to lock my door anymore, so she would have no need to break down the door.

I slowly got up from my bed and trudged to Carlisle's office. When I got there, Carlisle's medical equipment was laid out on every flat surface. Most of which look like alien-probing devices, might I add. I carefully lay down on his couch that made me feel like I was at a shrink's office other than a doctor's study. Carlisle was already in the room and when I stepped in he went into automatic doctor mode. He quickly took my vitals, shaking his head sadly. Neither of us said a word.

"Sooooo, what's this scientific breakthrough I've been hearing about? Did you find the cure to cancer or something?" I joked, trying to lighten the tension. He smiled slightly.

"It's hardly a scientific breakthrough. Just something that was right in front of us the whole time. I just need you to answer a few questions for me," He said softly. I nodded so he continued.

"Have you been feeling bloating in the abdominal area?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered simply. "I usually bloat during my period so . . ." I trailed off.

"When was the last time you completed your menstrual cycle?" I blushed at the blunt and slightly personal question. I actually had to _think_to remember the answer. I'm usually pretty religious with these types of things.

"Uh . . . I think it was two weeks before we left Lima," I answered, unconfident with my answer. He frowned at my answer.

"So a while ago," He stated.

"Yes." He wrote something down on his note pad.

"Nessie, I need you to answer truthfully for this next question. You can't begin to understand how important that is. Have you ever had sexual intercourse with a person of the opposite sex?" He asked.

"Yes," I said barely above a whisper feeling a tear slip down the side of my face. Carlisle wiped the traitor tear away wrapped his fingers around my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking him in the eyes. His eyes were full of trust and compassion.

"When Nessie?" He asked in a calming tone. The tears still sliding down my face as he held my chin.

"Th-the night before I left Lima," I said casting my eyes downward in shame.

"Did he force himself on you Nessie?" He asked, moving his face down to my eyesight still looking at the hardwood floor.

"No!" I said curtly. I have more strength than all of the football players put together. If I didn't want them to have sex with me, I would break their arm before they could force themselves.

"Who is he Nessie?"

I scoffed. Like he didn't know who I slept with. "Finn Hudson." I said, suddenly realizing where he was going with these questions. My eyes widened. It all suddenly made sense. The bloating, the vomiting, the excessive sleeping, the hunger, and the cravings. I'm pregnant with Finn Hudson's child. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach.

_'Hello, little baby. This is your momma'_I thought, as a smile crept to my lips.


	31. The Return and the Eye of The Storm

**A/N: Thank you, you guys for your reviews! They make me so happy! 'I just want to anounce that next week is my as week of school so I'll be able to update more often. Lets give a round of applause to Flags-R-Us who is my wonderful beta if you haven't figured that out already. While I still have all of you I'd like to say that there are some new photos tha correspond with this chapter posted on my profile.**

**ThisRandomPerson: I have to admit that for a fleeting moment I thought of somehow continuing this story into A cliché Wizard Love Story but then thought against it. I couldn't do that to poor Finn. :). I just chose London because I'm obsessed with all things British. You're ideas don't suck. In fact a bunch of my friends are uber weird and spastic (Yes they all write on fanfiction).**

Rachel POV:

I am heading towards the Cullen's house in London with Nessie's sister Alice driving. Acording to her everyone but Nessie knows of my plan to bring her back to Lima. All there's left to do is to follow the plan and wait and see if it has the affect that is hoped for.

They say her sickness is under control and the doctors have identified whats wrong with her. They won't tell me though. They said they'd explain everything if there was time. Whatever that means.

As the house came to view I couldn't help but to feel a sudden wave of nervousness. What if it doesn't work? What if I didn't know her as well as I originally thought and this who plan will blow up in my face?

No. I can't think like this. I have to go into this with my head held high and say the lines like a well rehearsed actor would. The car slowly came to a stop and I stepped onto the loose gravel driveway. Here goes nothing I thought as we stepped onto the porch and slowly pushed open the door.

"Nessie's resting." Alice whispered to me explaining why we were being so stealthy with our movements. " She's upstairs she should be up by the time you get up there." If there's one thing with Alice you know not to question her. I nodded and swallowed back my nervousness and climbed the stairs with confidence.

Nessie POV:

I was listening to my iPod and reading a book upside down with my feet methodically crossing and uncrossing in the air. This was the most comfortable for me. Not to mention for some odd reason it warded of my extreme and annoyingly dramatic morning sickness. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and sat at the edge of my bed slowly as to not disturb my stomach and wake my little one.

"Come in." I called. The person who stepped into my room was not the person I was ever going to expect.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I winced at my slightly accusatory tone. I never did mean it to come out so harsh. I don't have any ill feelings toward her at all but I couldn't help but to feel that way about anyone involved in the slightest with Finn. It's not that I hate Finn either. I love him. But I am still hurt that he would disregard me and the truth so quickly. I can only imagine his reaction to the baby. Though of course I can always chalk the anger off as hormones. I am pregnant after all. Rachel stepped further into my room.

"I came here to see you. I heard around the grapevine that you've been really sick lately. I came to see if you were alright. I came here as your friend, Nessie, not your enemy. From what your family is saying it seems to be getting better. What's really going on Nessie? Please, I need to know so I can help you." Rachel pleaded with me. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"What can you do for me that Carlisle can't?" I retorted. She hastily came and sat on the bed right next to me. She took my hand. A friendly gesture.

" I'm not offering medical attention Ness. I'm only here offering friendly support. Can we ever go back to the way we were? Is there a possibility that we could ever be friends again?" She asked sweetly. Not at all fake and sugary. It was really hard to say no to her when she is pleading like this. There's just no possible way to say no. I've really missed her since our fall out. I miss our easy friendship and beating up jocks that tried to make fun of her. That was the highlight of my day. There was no choice. Of course I would forgive her. To show m relevation I pulled her into a fierce hug. Tears started to sting my eyes and slid down my cheek.

We spent the rest of the day sitting on my bed and catching up. Then Rachel brought up the uncomfortable subject of my _'illness'_.

"So what's really wrong with you?" Rachel pushed. I debated telling her the truth. On one hand she's my only friend and I should probably trust her more, but on the other hand she lives in the same town as Finn and could easily let it slip. You know how fast rumors in Lima. It will only be a matter of time before she slips. Knowing Rachel will just pester me I decided to tell her.

"Please hear me out before you judge me Rachel." I started, "I never expected this to happen." I said letting my hand wander to my stomach. I groaned.

"Ugh! This situation is so stupid!" I exclaimed throwing my arm up in the air and started pacing the room in front of my bed. Rachel just sat there watching me.

"What situation are you in Nessie? I'm confused." Rachel asked timidly still sitting on my bed. I sighed. Might as well just come out with it.

"I'm pregnant Rachel." I said solemly. She gaped like a fish out of water. She kept opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something but thought against it.

"Just come out with it already Rachel." I walked over to the rocking chair that Alice insisted _absolutely_had to be in my room when she and Rosalie went on a baby shopping and came home with more things than we would ever need. With them coming home with all that stuff Esme got started on the nursery. She won't let me see it till it's done yet.

"Who?" Rachel asked. I scoffed.

"Who do you think?" I asked sarcastically. She said with a stunned look on her face.

"My god Nessie this is huge! You need to tell him!" Rachel exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"I don't _need_ to do anything. I'm the one who went to him not the other way around. He shouldn't be brought down for my stupid mistakes! What if he were to get a football scholarship if I don't interfere? Could you take that from him? I just can't Rachel." I explained. Rachel sighed.

"Nessie there's something you should know." She paused. "Finn – Finn's gotten over you." For some reason it took a couple seconds for what she said to sink in. When it finally sunk in I saw red. I am beyond livid.

"_What do you mean he's over me?"_ I hissed. She flinched back onto my bed. I felt like throwing something at the wall.

"He's moved on Nessie. He started dating again a month after you left." I growled but not loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Who?" I growled through my clenched teeth. She flinched at my tone.

"He went back to Quinn." I started to clench and unclench my fists to keep myself from punching the wall out.

"He went back to her!" I yelled.

"Yes, they're planning on Finn adopting that kid as soon as he's eighteen so he can be a father." She explained calmly. I cried out and quickly ran around the room throwing the essentials into a bag. I have to stop this! He can't move on. Not with her. If he wants to be a father I'll let him. I grabbed Rachel by the hand lightly and pulled her out the door and drove away towards the airport. I can't let her manipulate Finn. Not again.

**A/N: Remember to Review and check out the new photos.**

**P.S. How many of you know Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289 (or if you're on ) Savage? If you have did you see Michael Sheen read part of the story. OMG it was hilarious! Here's the link. take out the (dot)**

**www(dot)bestweekever(dot)tv/2011-05-26/here-is-michael-sheens-dramatic-reading-of-twilight-fan-fic/**


	32. Hello Nice to Meet You Again

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's great to see you again. I'm Officially out of school! I'm FREE! On the down side though I am sad to say this is the final chapter before the epi. I really felt like that by writing this story I have grown as a writer and a person. This story is my baby, conceived by watching Glee reruns a little over a year wondering what would happen if Twilight entered the Glee fandom and I watched it grow and flourish as you guys fueled it's potential. I want to really thank you guys and all the reviews you've given me. I also want to thank you all for not giving up on me when I suffered a bit of a writers block. I'd Like to thank hockeygirlxox who was with me from the get go all the way back to chapter 1 early last year. You and everyone else have inspired me to become a better writer. I really hope it shows within this story. I'd like to encourage you all to transfer your support to a cliché Wizard Love Story.**_

_**I write my last good-bye oddly watching Titanic. I have to admit I've always imagined Nessie as Rose. So needless to say I'm being a bit sentimental with this goodbye.**_

_**Lastly I'd like to thank Flags-R-Us who has been patient with me and my writing and has helped me grow my baby that has become my greatest story so far. Thank you for all you've done.**_

_Back in Lima, Ohio a few hours later._

Finn POV:

Back when I first realized that Nessie really had left, I was beyond pissed. Now I have learned to accept it with abandon. I miss her terribly; I would do _anything_ to get her back. Anything.

I know I should be over her by now. But the honest truth is that I'm not. I tried, for the life of me, to do the things she asked of me. Moving on is one thing I can't do. It's physically impossible. If she doesn't eventually come back to me here in Lima, Ohio I'll most certainly die old and alone, still mourning of the loss of my long lost love. I will forever keep her secret though. Even if it kills me. I'll never breath a word of her true nature to anyone.

It's often times like this that I think of what we could have been. Our possibilities if only I wasn't hard headed with my reaction to the truth. I often think about the wedding we would have had. Believe me, we would have had one. It pains me seeing her walk towards me in a white dress in my dreams only to wake up and realize in the morning that that is all that it was. Just a dream.

With the wedding being said, I also imagine the children we would have had. Our first would be a little boy with the green eyes of Nessie's father, my hair, with Ness' thick long eyelashes and nose. Our second would have been a sweet little girl that is the exact replica of her mother. She would have adorable dimples that would have me wrapped around her adorable little finger from the moment she was born.

So as you can see, I am far from over her. If only I could get over her. I was suddenly brought out of my musings by my door being ripped open then suddenly slammed shut.

"You Bastard! I was gone for _one month_ and you didn't even have the decency to act like you actually cared about my leaving. How could you go back to _her_! What does she have that I don't Finn? I'm honestly trying to understand how you could _ever _forgive her for what she's done to you! I can't even begin to tell you how pissed off I am at you!" She yelled standing at the foot of my bed, fuming; as if storming into my room was an everyday occurrence. I stared at her, bewildered like the idiot I am. I rubbed my eyes, wishing for this cruel dream to disappear and stop torturing me. When I opened my eyes, she was still there glaring at me with her face slightly flushed with anger.

_She's here._

My eyes widened at this revelation. I sprang from my bed and wrapped her in my embrace. I then buried my head deep into her long locks, holding her impossibly closer. She immediately relaxed in my arms, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You're here. You're back. God Nessie, please don't ever leave me again. I don't know how I'll ever survive. Please stay, Ness. We both know we'll be more happy together than apart," I pleaded softly against her warm neck. "I love you, please stay," I murmured. She suddenly stiffened.

"What about Quinn?" She asked accusingly, her voice bitter. Her glare was now suddenly back and focused on me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand, Ness. What does Quinn have to do with any of this?" I asked perplexed. Her eyes flared with anger. She pushed me away from her body.

"What does_ she _have to do with any of it? She has everything to do with it! She's your girlfriend for fucks sake, Finn! You're supposed to love her! You're not supposed to jump into my arms at the first chance you get!" She yelled, poking my chest to emphasize her point. With each push, she created an even larger distance between us. She may be small but the whole half-vampire thing made her a hell of a lot stronger than most men.

"What do you mean? Quinn's not my girlfriend. She never has been. It's always been you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said, closing the distance between us and pulling her closer to me. "Don't ever doubt that," I murmured, slowly inching my lips towards hers. Just as my lips were centimeters from hers she pushed me back. The hurt attacked my chest.

"Then tell me why would Rachel tell me you went back to Quinn?" She asked skeptically. I tried leaning back into her. Why can't she just forget the past and embrace her future? That always seems her problem. She can't forget stupid mistakes.

"I don't know. Maybe she just really wanted to piss you off," I said before chastely kissing her on the lips. This action ignited something in her. I don't know what, but something happened. She put her hands on either side of my face and smashed her lips to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist – almost as a reflex – and dragged her to the bed. We fell on the bed and continued to make out like the horny teenagers we are. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"We can't do this Finn," She said, out of breath. Her chest heaved up and down as she took each breath.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before." I frowned. Tears started to form and slide down her beautiful rosy cheeks. I pulled her to my chest and comforted her. She sobbed into my chest.

"I still love you Finn, and I'm afraid that if I tell you the truth . . . I'll lose you forever," She said. I couldn't help but to wonder what secret she could possibly be keeping that would drive me away forever. Nothing in the world could keep me away now that I found her.

"What are you saying Nessie? Nothing could ever make me leave you ever again. Just tell me what's wrong, baby," I said rubbing her back in a comforting way. She sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that by having sex, we made a huge problem for ourselves that I'm not sure you're ready for." I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion.

"Nessie, I really don't feel like solving your riddles today, please just tell me baby. I promise you that I won't overreact. I didn't overreact when you told me you were half vampire and that your father is quite willing to kill me in my sleep and get away with it. I hardly believe that what your hiding is bigger than that." I proclaimed. She giggled softly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you promise you won't freak out?" She asked with a hint of insecurity in her voice. I pushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen away from her face.

"Of course, I promise that I won't overreact," I said softly and kissed her nose sweetly. She looked up and stared into my eyes. Insecurity and fear still lingered in her eyes. She smiled softly at me.

"I'm pregnant, Finn." She practically whispered. My world stopped turning with her proclamation. Here stands the love of my life telling me she is pregnant with my child and I just stand here like an idiot. Wasn't it just a hour ago that I was thinking about how if we were together, we would have pretty little babies? I guess I never expected that we would have that child _now._ We're both only sixteen. I sighed and fell in a slump on the bed. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. That's when it _really_ hit me. _Hard. _We're having a baby. Nessie and I are having a _baby._

"Oh Nessie! What are we going to do?" I groaned, scrubbing my face with my hands. "I can't believe this! We're having a baby," I said with a smile tugging at my lips. No matter what, I now have a permanent connection with her. We'll share a part of us. _A child. _I am so happy I could hardly contain it, so I did the only thing I could do. I kissed her.

"How is it even possible? I thought _that part_ of you was a vampire. We never talked about the possibilities." I grinned like a fool. I get to keep Nessie for as long as she'll stay. I have time. I have time to convince her that she can trust me. I mentally did a not-so-manly happy dance in my head.

"I wasn't so sure about that part of me either. So are you okay with all of this, Finn? This is a big responsibility, Finn. Are you sure you're ready?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Of course I'm not ready and neither are you for that matter, but that's okay because we're doing this together. Because we're together we'll be able to raise this baby right. Whether or not right means your father's medieval methods or our modern upbringing, we'll be able to raise out child right because he or she will have both of their parents in his or her life. Sure we're both sixteen but we can both do this, Nessie, there's no doubt about that. I love you, Nessie. I can't wait to be a father." I held her close to my chest. She sobbed at my speech. She sniffled and lightly slapped my chest.

"My father is not medieval, he was only born in 1901," She muttered. I scoffed.

"Only . . . But he's just so old fashioned!" I exclaimed and we both laughed.

"Do you really believe all of that?" She asked in a small voice after our laughter died down.

"Every last word," I confirmed.

"Can we start over Finn?" She asked. Being a smart ass, I brought my hand out extending it between us.

"What are you doing Finn?" Nessie asked, looking at me like I had three heads. I ignored her question.

"I find you extremely attractive and would like to introduce myself. My name is Finn Hudson and you are?" She smirked and took my hand deciding to play along.

"I feel inclined to say that I'm pregnant for your sake but you seem like the guy who doesn't care. I also feel inclined to say that I'm a smart ass and _somewhat _a bitch, but _you_ can call me Nessie," She replied shaking my hand softly.

"Glad we're on the same page. Want to go on a date with me tonight Nessie?"

"Absolutely," She said convicted. That's when I knew everything would eventually be all right between us. Sure we'd always have our fights but at the end of the day everything between us would be alright and we'd still love each other unconditionally. And that's the way it would always be.


	33. Epilogue: My Story Book Ending

**A/N: Hey guys! Final chapter :( My gosh it's so sad I know! But I can assure you I'm not disappearing from the Fanfiction World! I'll be working on A cliché Wizard Love Story after I get this out before I go on vacation in seven days ( the 7th). I'm going to Maine to stuff my face with Lobster and Wicked Whoopie Pies in that order. I should be back and writing by the 20th though.**

**On a different note I got a Polyvore account. For those of you who don't know what that is it's a website that allows you to post outfits and stuff up. I've posted outfits for The Epilogue already and some for ACWLS also so check them out at this link:**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=2599217 **

**If you scroll to the bottom you should see the Epi's post. I also strongly urge all of my readers to read ACWLS if you're not already and if you want to follow me on Twitter my name is caithal97 (Big surprise there right?)**

**Finally to conclude this super long A/N I'd like to thank Flags-R-Us who was there for most of the ride being the greatest Beta ever! Thank you!**

**Now for the long awaited . . .**

Epilogue

"Oh my god, my baby's getting married today!" My mother burst through the door and gave me a bone-crushing hug, looking like she wanted to cry.

It's been two years since the drama passed and Finn and I have been living happily ever after since. We had our little boy about six months after we got back together. On November 18th, we welcomed Daniel Anthony Hudson to the world with open arms. The Glee club was completely supportive when I returned and a little shell shocked by the news of the pregnancy. Mr. Shu insisted that we visit Ms. Pillsbury once a month to talk about our 'options'. Of course Finn and I always knew there was never another choice. Who would take a child that is one-quarter vampire anyway? I ended up quiting Glee over a month after we announced my pregnancy. I couldn't really dance with my baby bump in the way. Quinn could but I'm not her. I had a hard time moving around since Daniel was so large like his father, even in the womb. He was a foot and a quarter long and I still have no idea how I ever managed to push him out naturally.

"Mom, you've known about this for months. Is it now just sinking in?" I said still in her embrace. I pulled her away from me.

"Mom, where's Daniel?" I asked suddenly aware of my son's lack of presents. She smiled amused.

"He's with Finn. Apparently he's having trouble keeping his tie on," he said, shaking her head. Daniel always had a tendency to not like these fancy clothes. Especially ties. Finn and I tried to take him to one of Carlisle's hospital functions but five minutes in he ditched the tie and hid it from us until the night was over.

"He's stubborn just like you," Dad said walking through the door. He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful darling. Finn's lucky I can tolerate his inappropriate thoughts towards you enough to not kill him." He shifted his feet and fished through his pocket. He pulled out a blue velvet box and gave it to me.

"Oh dad you didn't hav-," I started but he cut me off.

"Nonsense. My only daughter is getting married. Besides this is your 'something old'. Your mother wore these on our wedding day. Open it." He gestured to the box. I carefully lifted the soft lid. I gasped as I saw the small silver combs. It was small and delicate with diamonds incrusted in flower forms with a deep blue sapphire in the middle with other diamonds surrounding that jewel.

"They were your great-grandmother Swan's. Amazing aren't they?" My mother spoke, cuddled into my father's chest.

"Awwww Mom!" I ran to hug my parents.

"Mommy!" A little voice called from the doorway. My little boy clumsily stumbled into the room. My face lit up when I saw my angel.

"Hey Danny! Where's daddy?" I asked, bending down to his level. He started sucking his thumb; a habit I was working on getting rid of.

"Daddy with Granma. He's really happy. Granma says it's 'cause he loves you," he said innocently.

"Danny do you know what today is?" I asked him.

"You an' Daddy get married today," he said with his wide innocent brown eyes staring up at me.

"Do you know what that means, Danny?" I asked seriously. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled his thumb out of his mouth to answer me.

"Daddy told me that it means you will be with us forever and you will be a Hudson." I smiled and flipped him over so I could kiss his stomach. He giggled, crying for me to stop.

"Oh baby boy, I was already going to be with you forever. _Nothing_ could ever make me leave." I smiled and hugged him. "I love you, baby," I murmured into his neck. My father cleared his throat.

"Nessie, it's time." I stood up and straitened my dress. I sighed nervously. When we got to the edge of the staircase Danny went down first since he was the ring bearer. I suddenly recalled the night Finn proposed to me.

_Seven months pregnant and wandering around New York City. Not our best idea. Just thinking about it still makes my feet hurt. Finn invited me to come on the Nationals trip with the rest of the Glee club. New York is amazing! It's loud and the people are obnoxious but the sky scrapers and the sites are amazing._

"_Finn, I feel really guilty. We shouldn't be here. You _really_need to practice those songs for Nationals." I know, I know. I sound like an old nagging woman already. Honestly, I just want Finn to win __Nationals. He suddenly turned me around and held me to his chest as best as he could._

"_Baby, believe me, it's fine. I know for a fact that Rachel and Kurt have been sneeking around also. One night won't hurt us. Let's just forget this for one night. Tonight is all about us, baby. Alright?" I bit my lips and looked up from underneath my eyelashes. When we exited the hotel, Finn caught us a taxi and gave him an address I didn't recognize. _

_I had a feeling he was taking me somewhere prestigious. He came to the girls' room saying that I should dress up in a formal gown. Rachel immediately took me out dress shopping. We eventually found the perfect dress for me. It was just plain black with the fabric ruffling and flowing over my stomach without it screaming _'Oh hey, I'M PREGNANT'._A single thick braid wrapped around my shoulders and down my back holding the dress in place. I paired the dress with a delicate silver necklace with a single small ruby hanging from the center._

_The cab stopped in front of The Four Seasons; which explains the reason for the formal dress. Finn got out of the cab and opened my door to help me out. He led me inside the building where the waiter gave us a dirty look. Finn walked up with my arm in his confidently._

"_Hudson for two," he said. She gave us another dirty look and quickly glanced at my stomach quickly before gesturing us forward._

"_Right this way," she smiled sarcastically. My mind is made up. I don't like her. She led us to our table and took our drink order. Finn and I talked quietly amongst ourselves, laughing and just enjoying each others company._

_After dinner Finn insisted that we take a late night walk through Central Park. I laughed at his corniness but secretly I'd always wanted to take a walk through Central Park at night with a person that I loved romantically. _

_We walked all throughout Central Park hand in hand. I eventually ended up tucked up into his side, the New York skyline lighting up the sky and glinting off the lakes and streams that we passed. We eventually stopped at a large fountain with a graceful looking angel perched on top of the final tier glowing from the combined lights and moon light. The water slowly trickled to the bottom making a nice peaceful sound. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and leaned back just listening to the sounds of the water. Finn cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled softly. He slowly got up and stood beside me._

"_You know I love you right Nessie?" I looked at him like he had three heads._

"_Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" He smiled and took my hand._

"_There's a reason I brought you here, Nessie. I love you and our little child very much. I want us to be a family . . . forever." He went down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do the _amazing _honor of becoming my wife?" He flipped the lid open to reveal a ring with a tear drop shaped diamond with other diamonds surrounding it and along the band._

"_Oh my god!" I gasped._

'Answer him, you idiot! He's going to think you're rejecting him!'___I stood up and wrapped my arms ____around his neck as best as I could._

"_Yes. Yes Finn. I'll be your wife." He smiled widely and slid the ring on my finger where it would stay utill the end of time._

"Nessie, it's time come on." My dad urged with his arm hooked through mine. Danny went down the staircase before us carrying the rings. Soon it was our turn.

"Don't let me fall daddy." He pressed his lips against my temple.

"Never." He promised. He carefully led me down the staircase. When we finally reached the last step, I looked down the rest of the isle. Finn was there waiting for me, our son standing close by his side. Finn had a large smile on his face and his eyes glinted with happiness. Just seeing him made my smiled grow even wider. When we reached Finn, my father gave me away and Finn locked his hands in mine. I hope he never lets go.

The minister started talking but I couldn't hear a word he said because Finn held me in a trance locked in his warm gaze. We eventually said our vows and before I knew it, I was a married woman; at eighteen none the less. After Finn and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife, Alice ushered everyone outside where the reception was being held.

Alice truly is a genius. The reception truly is beautiful. The flowers and candles that glowed against the twilight made the whole atmosphere have a romantic undertone. Alice broke me out of my stupor, walking up to the microphone.

"What is she doing?" I whispered over to Finn. He looked at me.

"I have no idea," He whispered back.

"Hello dear friends and family, thank you for coming. I would like to start by congratulating Nessie and Finn with their marriage, I love you both very much. Finn, if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep." The crowd chuckled. "On a lighter note, I would like to invite the newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance. Come on up you two." Alice waved us up. Finn stood up before me and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, darling?" I took his hand and he led me to the clearing. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. The song started playing and we started slowly swaying. Finn and I danced peacefully in circles to "Your Song".

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It might quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now that you're in the world_

Finn hummed contently in my ear. I could feel him smiling against my neck; the love he has for me radiating off of him. He lifted his head and looked deeply into my eyes and smirked naughtily.

"You know I think I want to start trying for another kid," He said quietly. I giggled.

"Well, I took my pill today but we can start practicing tonight. You know, to pass the time and all." He smiled even wider and kissed me on the lips. He hummed against my lips.

"Baby, I'll keep you more than occupied tonight." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Good," I said before grabbing his face and smashing his lips to mine, mentally flipping fate off for trying to have love bite me in the ass all those years ago.

**A/N: Again thanks to Flags-R-Us for being the best beta in the universe.**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter (caithal97) and to review. (It will be your last after all) Leave me some love. **\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/

_Four Seasons_


	34. NEW BLOG! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! sorry this isn't an update but I have a teaser for you and I promise the update will be up soon :) To see it follow this link . . .

http:/caithal97 . blogspot . com

See you soon!


	35. Suggestion

**Hello. No this isn't an out-take sorry about that. I'm open to suggestion's if you feel your missing something. I would LOVE to add a bit to this story. I actually have a shoutout to my close friend who is writing a Twilight/Glee fic. It's rated T and I'd just like to send you guys her way to send her a bit of love.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7739635/1/A_McKinley_High_Experiment**


End file.
